Perverso Tormento
by orquidblack
Summary: Universo Alterno. Para Itachi Uchiha su palabra es una fría ley, al igual que su corazón...¿Podrá un rubio artista descongelarlo sin darse cuenta?
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Esta es la primera historia larga que hago sobre el Ita/Dei, y bueno es una idea que ya tenía para otro fic, pero siento que no ellos es mejor.

Ojala les guste!

Es un universo alterno, y por supuesto, los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces.

* * *

><p><strong>Perverso Tormento<strong>

**Primer Capítulo**

El avión acababa de aterrizar, y con todo el ajetreo que implicaba la seguridad de ingreso al país, más la odiosa tarea de buscar su equipaje, su corazón dio un fuerte martilleo. Deidara se llevó una mano al pecho aprehensivo, y rogó a Dios o dioses, que por favor todo le saliera bien en el país del sol naciente.

Sólo contaba con una mochila, y un pequeño bolso, como sus pertenencias. Era lo único que se trajo cuando abandono su tierra natal. Toda su vida, y sus recuerdos estaban allí. Sonrió tristemente mientras salía del aeropuerto, y se encaminó hacía una vida nueva. Tenía la secreta esperanza de que pudiera ser un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad para vivir.

Deidara sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez se había perdido en sus recuerdos. En el día que llegó a Japón. Miró hacía un lado, y vio un montón de loza sucia. Esa noche se encontraba más cansado y más agotado de lo usual, tal vez se debía a las nuevas clases particulares que cierto maestro universitario le estaba dando. Pero tenía que darse el ánimo para lavar la loza, ese era su trabajo. Soltó un suspiro, y terminó de amarrarse el delantal. Pronto el restaurant se llenaría de más clientes, y su labor se haría insostenible.

Veinte minutos después, y con el movimiento habitual de un viernes por la noche. Hidan entró como si fuera un torbellino. Deidara le dirigió una mirada extrañada desde sus enormes ojos azules, y antes de que el hombre hablara se le adelanto.

-Ya sé. Hay un tipo increíble en "Kohona´s House". Es soltero, guapo, y con mucho dinero-Deidara repitió las palabras mecánicamente, como si llevara mucho tiempo haciéndolo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Hidan le hizo un puchero, como si se tratara de una niño.

Deidara dio un hondo suspiro, mientras sus manos enjuagaban una copa.

-Porque siempre es lo mismo-respondió llevándose una mano húmeda, a un cabello rebelde que no se quedaba sujeto a su larga coleta rubia.

-Pero está vez es distinto-lo contrario Hidan.

-¿En qué?-el muchacho alzó una ceja.

-Me ha invitado a salir.

Ambos se quedaron callados, con el ajetreado ruido del restaurant de fondo.

-¿Aceptaste?-dijo el rubio, mirándolo con cautela.

-Sí… pero…-Hidan empezó a mover las manos nerviosamente. Actuaba como una colegiala-… hay un problema.

No supo por qué, pero sus palabras le sonaron como si el problema fuera de ambos. Deidara cerró los ojos con fuerza, aguantando el mareo, sus piernas se estaban volviendo de gelatina otra vez. No había comida nada en todo el día, y a esas alturas su cuerpo parecía a punto de desfallecer

-¿Qué clase de problema?

-Quiere que salgamos en parejas. Él invita a un amigo, y yo…ehh- carraspeó-… a un amigo-Hidan le sonrió de la manera más dulce y manipuladora que pudo, pero Deidara ya sabía lo que estaba pensando.

-No, no, no-el joven movió las manos frenéticamente soltando espuma para todos lados-Ni lo pienses-le advirtió con mirada fiera.

-Pero Dei….-le rogó-¡Por favor! Hazlo por mí-le tiró de una manga del sweater poniéndole cara de pena.

-No-le respondió firme-Yo no salgo con hombres ricos y arrogantes, eso tú lo sabes.

-No te pido que te enamores del amigo de Kakuzu, sólo tienes que sentarte con nosotros y ser tú-Hidan le dio un brusco abrazo con el que parecía que asfixiaba la frágil figura de su amigo.-Por favor.

El rubio boqueó por aire separándose del otro.

Deidara miró a Hidan, a sus ojos violetas, y se dio cuenta que por el enorme cariño que le tenía, no podía negarle eso. Detestaba esos sentimientos debiluchos de niña que a veces lo embargaban. Su amigo se veía demasiado entusiasmado e ilusionado por el tal Kakuzu como para decepcionarlo, además sabía que el otro era prácticamente un adicto a tener novio, con suerte se le pasaría su entusiasmo pronto.

Suspiró con hastío.

Odiaba ceder de esa manera, pero no contaba con muchas opciones.

-¿Crees que pueden tener una relación? ¿Aunque tú seas un camarero y él un hombre adinerado que puede creerse el dueño del mundo?-le preguntó mordiéndose los labios.

-Sí. Jashin me lo ha dicho-respondió solemne y seguro-Además él es sólo un abogado. No es como los demás hombres que vienen por aquí. Sé que te agradará apenas lo conozcas.

-Esta bien-cedió a regañadientes-Pero no te prometo nada más-agregó mirándolo ceñudo.

-¡Eres el mejor!-exclamó Hidan abrazándolo brevemente-Iré a decirle a Kakuzu-dijo antes de irse.

El muchacho lo vio salir con un mal presentimiento. Ese tipo de cosas sentimentales le desagradaban. Y lo de una cita a ciegas, era mucho peor. Casi desfalleciente se apoyó en el lavabo. Recordó las palabras de su nuevo maestro, y trata de darse ánimos mentalmente. Tenía que esforzarse. Y algo más tranquilo reanudó su trabajo.

Como cada viernes, su hora de salida se prolongo hasta las tres de la mañana. Tenía sueño y se sentía débil, pero lo peor de todo era que por esta vez, su regreso a casa seria en solitario. Hidan se iría a casa después, acompañado por su nueva conquista, o lo que fuera. Su platinado amigo, se lo presentó a la salida, pero él apenas habló con Kakuzu, la verdad era que no tenía ánimos para nada.

Hizo el viaje de regreso como siempre en metro. En la noche Deidara sentía que tenía su encanto artístico, y lo inspiraba. No iba repleto, podía sentarse tranquilo, escuchar música o leer un buen libro, o simplemente mirar la ciudad al pasar. Esa noche descanso los cuarenta y cinco minutos que duraba el trayecto hasta su barrio. Le sirvió para dormitar un rato, y sacar algunas cuentas. Estaba angustiado porque ese mes sus gastos iban a incrementarse. Empezaba nuevas clases, y con la renta, y el dinero para la comida, no sabía del todo si era suficiente con lo que ganaba.

Odiaba esos momentos. Cuando la soledad y los problemas lo abrumaban.

Se deshizo la alta coleta lentamente, sentado a los pies del pequeño futón, que momentos antes había estirado en el cuarto. Sólo quería dormir.

Pero esa noche no descanso casi nada. Se despertaba seguido, empapado de sudor, por sueños intranquilos, moviéndose entre la vigilia y la ensoñación. Cuando se levanto su cuerpo era un pedazo de plomo. Y se llevó casi toda la mañana intentando ponerle atención a las palabras de Hidan, su compañero también de departamento. Su amigo estaba en el borde la de hiperventilación, moviéndose por todo el diminuto lugar mientras hablaba de lo maravilloso que era Kakuzu como amante, y como Jashin-sama al fin comenzaba a recompensarlo. Deidara se alegraba en serio por él. Encontrar un hombre bueno y decente era difícil en nuestros tiempos, bueno claro esta, según lo que en los parámetros de su amigo era ser "bueno" y "decente", pero en fin, el bueno de Hidan se lo merecía.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te vas a poner, Dei?-Hidan se paró delante de él con los brazos en jarras-No me digas que no lo haz pensado. ¡La cita es en unas horas!-lo miró acusadoramente.

Deidara desvió la mirada entretenido de pronto con el color de la pared.

-Eh… no lo sé-le respondió flojamente.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?-exclamó el otro-Deidara, por favor, pon algo de esfuerzo. Vamos a salir a divertirnos.

-Es tu cita, no la mía-le dijo él mirándolo a los ojos-Además sólo voy porque me obligas-lo acusó.

-No digas eso. Haz estado muy callado y distraído últimamente. ¿Dónde está el Deidara chispeante que conocí?

Esa simple pregunta lo pilló con la guardia baja, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se apartó moviéndose intranquilo por el cuarto.

-Estoy cansado, el turno de noche me ha trastornado un poco el sueño-se excusó-Bueno, ¿Me sugieres algo para ponerme?-le sonrió cambiando de tema.

-Bueno-le respondió Hidan no muy convencido-Aunque será algo difícil. Has bajado mucho de peso. Pareces un chiquillo-se burló.

Deidara ignoró el comentario deliberadamente, y se dedico a sacar algunas prendas de su armario para que el chico le diera su aprobación o no. Sabía que el de ojos amatistas era un adicto a la moda, así que primero muerto antes de dejarlo salir desgarbadamente del departamento.

-No es necesario algo muy formal o elegante. Vamos a un club a beber algo y a bailar-Hidan dio un par de vueltas entregándole un par de prendas-Es perfecto para ti, además hace juego con tus ojos.

-Me va a dar frío.

-¡Tonterías! Apenas comienza el otoño. Te pones un abrigo y listo.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua, y se rindió. No tenía sentido explicarle otra vez, que el tema de la moda no le interesaba como a él. Tomó la ropa y se metió en el baño para cambiarse. Hidan estaba en lo cierto, sus prendas que antes le encajaban como un guante, ahora le quedaban más sueltas. Pero le daba lo mismo, no iba a salir para impresionar a nadie, sólo era una compañía más. Apenas se amarró el cabello, y ya estaba listo.

Hidan en cambio estaba radiante. Matador. Se había vestido para que a Kakuzu le diera un infarto.

-Vas a matarlo, ¿Lo sabes, cierto?-bromeó Deidara.

-Esa es la idea-la sonrisa radiante de él lo decía todo- Por Jashin, no le quedara otra opción más que enamorarse de mí.

El rubio soltó una carcajada.

-Ya lo creo. Será divertido presenciar su caída-lo secundó mientras salían del departamento.

* * *

><p>Un taxi los esperaba afuera, enviado por Kakuzu desde luego. Tenía que llevarlos al exclusivo club "Loto Dorado", ubicado en una zona residencial de la ciudad. Para ambos era su primera vez en un lugar como ese. Ambos venían de familias de orígenes humildes. Por eso todo el trayecto lo hicieron haciendo conjeturas de cómo sería. La única experiencia de lujo extremo que tenían era el restaurant en el que trabajaban.<p>

Desde el momento en que llegaron los trataron como si fueran príncipes. El recepcionista ya tenía aviso de esperarlos y conducirlos a un reservado en el segundo piso del club. Antes de llegar ahí, y guiados por el hombre, vieron la enorme barra dónde algunas personas consumían sus tragos. En el centro estaba la pista de baile, con bailarinas y bailarines especializados en cada esquina. A los lados sillones y sofás eran los centros de reunión para los grupos de amigos. Pero ellos no iban a estar allí. En el segundo piso los condujeron a una sala, que adornada con cortinas de seda le daba intimidad al ambiente. Dentro ambos hombres los esperaban.

Kakuzu se levantó enseguida para encontrarse con Hidan, una sonrisa socarrona adornaba su rostro. Deidara se mantuvo algo apartado, incómodo ante la escena. Giró la cabeza mirando el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada que le heló la sangre. Tragó saliva. Eran los ojos más fríos y carentes de emoción que jamás había visto en su vida. Y el hombre dueño de ellos, irradiaba tal frialdad que al rubio se le erizó la piel de los brazos. Era sumamente atractivo, pero sólo para mirarlo desde una distancia prudente. De alguna manera él tenía un aspecto feroz y peligroso. Todo enfundado en una máscara de elegancia. Era un hombre alto, se notaba a pesar de que estaba sentado.

Él lo miraba como si él no estuviera allí. Sus ojos pasaban de largo sobre su persona. Una sensación amarga de sentirse menos que un insecto lo embargo. Se movió inquieto, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Evitándolo.

-Déjenme presentarles a mi amigo-Kakuzu los llevó hasta el hombre-Mi amigo, Itachi Uchiha-el sujeto se levantó. Daba la impresión de que ocupaba todo el espacio con su sola presencia-Él es Hidan, el joven del que te hablé-ambos se hicieron una reverencia-Y él, su amigo-los dos se miraron. Deidara no estaba muy habituado al formalismo japonés, al contario, lo encontraba estúpido, así que no se mostró sumiso ante su estatus, ni bajó la mirada por él.

Tanto Kakuzu, como Hidan e Itachi ordenaron tragos para servirse. Deidara pidió un jugo, no bebía ni una sola gota de alcohol, y además cuidaba muchísimo su alimentación. Intentaron conversar, sin embargo, el rubio notó que Itachi era un hombre bastante silencioso, y para su gustó, desagradable. Sólo participaba en lo que conversaban haciendo observaciones sarcásticas, o con comentarios fríos y vacíos. Pero al parecer, él era la único que tenía tiempo para notarlo. Hidan y Kakuzu estaban en otro planeta, demasiado pendientes el uno del otro como para fijarse en sus amigos, que cada vez más silenciosos bebían sin mirarse.

Deidara ya estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos de aburrimiento, así que se aventuró a iniciar una conversación, ¿Qué podía perder?

-¿Sueles venir a menudo por aquí?-él sólo quería ser amable, luego lo lamentaría.

-No frecuento estos lugares-pese a que su voz era sumamente masculina, a él le pareció demasiado seca e inexpresiva-Vine porque Kakuzu creía que podía distraerme aquí un rato-lo miró como si pudiese traspasarlo- Pero se equivocó.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no te vas?-la pregunta salió de sus labios demasiado rápido como para pensarla bien. Se llevó las manos a la boca como si pudiera tapar su impulsividad.

-¿Me estás echando?-en sus ojos de profundo color ónix brilló una peligrosa amenaza.

-Tómalo como quieras-le respondió a la defensiva. Su trabajo en el "Kohona´s House" lo había preparado todo ese tiempo para lidiar con la arrogancia de esa clase de hombres-Si no puedes divertirte, o conversar sin ser un borde, tal vez sería mejor que te fueras.

Itachi lo miró con la sorpresa pintada en sus perfectas facciones. Era la primera persona que conocía que se atrevía a hablarle así. Ese muchachito era muy insolente, iba a tener que ponerlo en su lugar.

-Éste es mi mundo. Quién sobra aquí eres tú-le habló con dureza, como quién esta acostumbrado a que le obedezcan sin cuestionar-No es lugar para un simple empleado. Deberías estar lavando los platos-replicó con desprecio.

Él dio un suspiro, intentando no perder la calma ni la compostura en ese lugar, no quería terminar en la cárcel por ofender a un "ricachón". De todas maneras, ya se había hecho una especie de coraza en contra de los insultos. No iba a darle el placer de verlo enojado, la indiferencia era una mejor arma. Lo miró a los ojos, desafiante, pero se abstuvo de decirle algo mordiéndose la lengua, además su celular había comenzado a sonar. La piel de su rostro se coloreo al ver el nombre de quién lo llamaba.

-Permiso-algo tembloroso Deidara se levanto sin mirar la expresión que se había dibujado en el rostro de sus acompañantes.

Kakuzu miró al Uchiha acusadoramente. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y se temía lo peor.

-¿De qué hablaban?-le preguntó mirándolo serio.

-Nada importante-murmuro entre dientes Itachi, mientras miraba la cortina por dónde había desaparecido el joven.

Hidan compartió una mirada cómplice con Kakuzu.

-Iré a buscarlo-le sonrió a ambos, y se levantó.

Kakuzu esperó hasta que su amante ya no estuviera a la vista, para girarse a mirar a su amigo, el cuál bebía tranquilamente su vaso se sake, serio e inexpresivo.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Deidara?-lo acusó.

-Te he dicho que nada.

Kakuzu alzó una ceja.

-Te conozco, Itachi-lo miró como pensándose lo que iba a decir-No sueles ser muy sutil, ni con hombres ni con mujeres.

El Uchiha dejó el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe seco.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo fui el que hizo algo?

-Vamos, Itachi…

-Fue él-lo interrumpió -Ese muchachito me echó del lugar. Debería de cortarse la lengua antes de hablar-la voz de Itachi se cargó de desprecio, y de un enfado muy mal disimulado.

-¿Te echó?-el otro se largo a reír-El rubio tiene agallas. Tengo que felicitarlo cuando regrese.

-Cállate, idiota-lo silenció el Uchiha con una mirada de hielo.

* * *

><p>Apenas Deidara dejó de estar cerca del marco visual de sus acompañantes, descolgó el celular mientras caminaba hacía el servicio de caballeros.<p>

-¿Dónde estás, mocoso? Acabo de llamar a tu casa-la voz de un hombre se escuchó severa por la otra línea-Más te vale que estés ocupando tu día libre en un buen descanso, y buscando inspiración.

-Sasori, te llamaré más tarde-le dijo él en voz baja, casi un susurro-Estoy algo ocupado ahora, pero no he descuidado mis obligaciones.

-Dime entonces, ¿Dónde estás?-el chico guardó silencio, a la vez que se encerraba en un cubículo del baño, pasando a varios hombres en el camino-Escuché ruidos, ¿No me digas que andas de parranda?

-No es eso, yo…

-Te he dicho cientos de veces que si llegas pasado de copas como cualquier adolescente insensato, las clases de acaban-el hombre lo interrumpió hablándole con amenazadora severidad.

-Vine por Kakuzu-le explicó sentándose sobre la tapa del W.C-No tenía escusas para rehusarme.

Un silencio de clara desaprobación vibró entre ambos.

-¿No has bebido, supongo?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Trata de acostarte temprano-se escuchó un suspiro en la otra línea-Te espero mañana. No llegues tarde.

-¡Dei!-la voz de un hombre más un golpecito en la puerta hizo que el muchacho diera un brinco-¿Estás bien?

-Tengo que colgar, Sasori- dijo él, y terminó la comunicación sin esperar respuesta.

-¿Dei?-volvieron a llamarlo.

El joven se pasó una mano sobre el cabello nervioso, y abrió la puerta enseguida. Hidan lo observó sospechosamente.

-¿Con quién hablabas?

-Con nadie-el rubio pasó a su lado yendo al lavabo.

-Te escuché-lo señaló acusadoramente.

Deidara se mordió los labios, culpable. Vio el reflejo de su amigo por el espejo esperando una explicación.

-Hablaba con un compañero de clases-le dijo sin más.

-Es él hombre por el que sales tanto-Deidara se giró sorprendido-No soy tonto. Me imaginaba que tanta salida se debía a algún amor secreto-le guiño un ojo-¿Y es bueno en la cama?

-Eh… pero que idioteces dices-le respondió mirándolo con las mejillas encendidas-¿Regresamos?

-Sí. Pero no creas que te salvas de esta. Vas a tener que contarme todo sobre ese hombre misterioso-salieron del tocador-¿Y qué te pareció Kakuzu?

-Se ve que esta interesado en ti-Deidara entornó los ojos-En todo caso es mucho mejor persona que el insufrible de su amigo.

Hidan rió por lo bajo.

-Se llevan mal. Lo detestas-afirmó él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-ambos cruzaron la cortina que llevaba al privado.

-Es cosa de verlos-le susurró Hidan al oído de Deidara. Ambos miraron al Uchiha y se sentaron.

El rubio intento relajarse. Pero ahora se sentía más incómodo que antes, de alguna manera sentía que era parte de un minucioso escrutinio por parte de Itachi. Y aunque ahora todos hablaban y compartían más, él seguía teniendo un mal presentimiento.

Kakuzu se levantó de pronto, como si fuera a anunciar algo. Deidara miró a su amigo, pero esté le rehuyó la mirada. Entonces supo que lo que pasara, no sería nada de bueno para él.

-Itachi, quería pedirte un favor-lo miró a él-y espero que no te moleste Deidara-luego dirigió sus ojos a él-Pero queremos estar solos con Hidan, ¿Itachi podrías llevar a Deidara a su casa?

Hidan le apretó fuertemente una mano a Deidara por debajo de la mesa, pidiéndole en silencio que no se enfadara ni dijera nada. El joven se pasó una mano por el cabello fastidiado, y se mordió la lengua cuando escuchó la fría voz de Itachi decirle a su amigo que lo llevaría sano y salvo hasta su casa.

¿Qué se creía ese, Uchiha? Lo maldijo internamente.

Los cuatro salieron hasta las afueras del club, al estacionamiento. Tanto Deidara como Itachi, se comportaron con fingida cortesía delante de sus amigos. Por lo menos hasta que el coche de Kakuzu desapareció. Entonces, el muchacho sin ni siquiera despedirse o agregar alguna palabra más, se dio media vuelta, y con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo empezó a caminar.

-Deidara, detente-la orden del Uchiha lo hizo titubear-Le dije a Kakuzu que te llevaría a tu casa, y eso es lo que pretendo hacer.

-Eso es lo que crees tú-le respondió él de espaldas-No necesito que me lleve en su auto caro-el muchacho se giró un poco, sólo para mirarlo por sobre su hombro-Las personas como yo preferimos el metro.

-No seas ridículo. Son las cuatro de la mañana y las distancias son bastante largas-el hombre empezó a caminar hacía él.

-No te molestes por mí. Sólo vete. Sé cuidarme solo-Deidara se giró por completo a enfrentarlo.

-No me molesto-le dijo cuando llegó a su lado-Pero te llevaré a tu casa, y dejarás de discutir, niñito-lo cogió del brazo y tiro de él, en un agarre inquebrantable.

-¡Suéltame!

Llegaron al auto, y aún sosteniéndolo lo obligó a entrar. Le cerró la puerta poniéndole seguro para evitar que huyera mientras él rodeaba el coche.

-Dame tu dirección, y quédate callado-volvió a ordenarle, con una voz suave pero amenazante.

Deidara se la dio a regañadientes. Sentía que se asfixiaba al lado de ese sujeto. Lo miró de reojo sintiendo un espantoso mareo subirle desde el estomago. Se colocó las manos sobre el vientre controlando su respiración, lo que menos quería era terminar vomitándole el auto a ese individuo. Estaba segura que por algo así sería capaz hasta de demandarlo, y hacerlo pudrirse en la peor de las prisiones.

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó con voz grave e imperiosa.

Él se mordió el labio inferior, delatando su nerviosismo, pero levantó el mentón con gesto desafiante.

-Eso no es tu problema.

-Te hice una pregunta-repitió él.

-¿Todo el mundo responde siempre a tus preguntas?-contraataco él sintiendo que el mareo iba menguando.

-Sí-su respuesta fue simple y clara. Un hombre como él estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quería y a tenerlo todo. Puro poder

-¡Dios! ¡Eres insoportable!-exclamó el rubio mirando por la ventanilla.

-Me alegra saber que no me ves como un futuro amigo-comentó sarcástico.

-Nunca. No soy ciego, ni idiota-se giró para mirarlo, con un desprecio profundo en sus pupilas azules.

No podía creer que existiera un ser humano que pudiese volverse cada vez más odioso.

Después de eso no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra. Ese breve enfrentamiento había tenido sus efectos sobre él. Se sentía cansado y muy, muy sedienta. Era como si le hubieran extraído las energías. Su rostro se puso muy pálido, y las extremidades parecía que se le adormecían.

-Llegamos-Itachi lo miró, captando al instante la inusual palidez-¿Te acompaño hasta la puerta?

-No-negó él con la cabeza.

Con las piernas como gelatina se bajo del auto, ante los atentos ojos oscuros de Itachi, que también se había bajado del auto. Era como una prueba de terca supervivencia. Una manera de él de demostrarle al Uchiha que no necesitaba su ayuda. Pero él era mayor, y no un idiota. Ese joven podía dar la impresión de ser autosuficiente, aunque no lo fuera. Era tan pequeño y frágil que parecía que iba a quebrarse de un momento a otro. Eso lo alarmó.

-Gracias por traerme-le soltó el rubio con voz estrangulada, más que nada porque podía detestarlo, pero no era un maleducado- Adiós.

-No nos veremos nunca más-le dijo a modo de despedida.

Deidara se encogió de hombros, y caminó los últimos pasos que le quedaban. Itachi lo observó hasta que no vio más su largo cabello oro engullido por la puerta. Una duda, y una sensación extraña lo sacudieron. Pero su mente práctica desplazó al instante esas inquietudes.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis!

Quiero darle las gracias a quienes leen el fic!

Ojala les guste el capí, y no odien a Itachi.

Saludos y abrazos!

* * *

><p><strong>Perverso Tormento<strong>

**Segundo Capítulo**

Itachi Uchiha frunció el ceño disgustado. El resto de su cuerpo permaneció en la misma actitud inexpresiva de siempre. Enfocó sus profundos ojos oscuros a través del cristal del gran ventanal que había en el fondo de su oficina. Por las calles ya se veía a la gente que regresaba a casa después del trabajo, y a los estudiantes del colegio. Vio a un par de colegiales riendo, tan joviales en su inocencia. No supo por qué, pero recordó al joven de la semana pasada. El amigo del ahora flamante novio/amante de uno de sus mejores amigos, o al menos así se hacían llamar ellos.

Escuchó la puerta del despacho abrirse y se giró para recibir a su invitado.

-Señor Uchiha-un hombre alto y de sonrisa afilada se inclinó ante él-Encontré toda la información que me solicitó.

Itachi le indicó en un elegante ademán que tomara asiento, mientras él hacía lo mismo.

-¿Qué encontraste?-su voz sonó completamente fría.

-El chico esta limpio-el hombre se encogió de hombros-Su padre fue el sacerdote de un Templo en Kioto, que fue clausurado cuando él murió. El Señor Hidan termino el colegio trabajando medio tiempo en una heladería. Tuvó varios novios y novias en la secundaria, nada importante. Sin antecedentes criminales. Ni drogas, ni alcohol, nada. Lleva tres años trabajando en el "Kohona´s House". Y sólo tiene 24 años.

Itachi alzó una fina ceja oscura con el rostro totalmente serio.

-¿Trajiste todos sus antecedentes?

-Sí, pero…-Itachi lo hizo callar con una mirada.

-Déjame los informes, Kisame-le ordenó-No te pago para que opines. Gracias por tu trabajo. Tu dinero ya ha sido transferido a tu cuenta bancaria-le extendió la mano, dando por finalizada la reunión.

Kisame le entregó la carpeta a regañadientes. No se entregaban los expedientes a los clientes, pero a ese Uchiha desgraciadamente no se le negaba nada. Se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo. No le gustaba el aura de ese hombre. Lo atemorizaba, a veces daba miedo de sólo mirarlo, como si fuera a calcinarte con los ojos. Lamentaba la suerte del Señor Hidan por entrometerse en el camino de Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi soltó un suspiro frustrado, ¿Cómo era posible que Hidan no tuviera algún secretillo siniestro? Algo, que no fuera una lista de amantes, ya que el sexo no era algo que pudiera utilizar en su contra, considerando la promiscua vida que llevaba su amigo, aquello ni siquiera lo escandalizaría, al contrario, tal vez lo utilizaría a su favor. Kakuzu, que era como un hermano para él, aunque jamás lo admitiría frente suyo, no podía terminar al lado de un simple criado. Algo tenía que ocurrírsele. Él no creía en las blancas palomas. Ni en esa tontería del amor a primera vista, o por toda la eternidad. Estaba seguro de que ese simple sirviente debía ser un cazafortunas.

Le pidió a su secretaria que le enviara un café bien cargado, y se dedico a leer detalladamente cada antecedente de la vida de ese insignificante Hidan.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió una hora después, sobresaltándolo. Sólo una persona podía entrar allí sin ser anunciado antes. Con unos reflejos de felino, guardó el expediente en uno de sus cajones.

-Kakuzu-saludó al recién llegado-No te esperaba tan tarde. Imagine que aún seguías en la Corte sobornando a algún juez.

Su amigo se sentó desganado en un elegante sillón de cuero caoba. Itachi lo observó intuyendo lo que lo preocupaba.

-¿Qué pasó con el camarero?-Kakuzu, como pocas veces, le dirigió una mirada dura.

-¿Te has enamorado alguna vez, Itachi?-contraataco con una pregunta que dejó fuera de base al Uchiha.

-¿Enamorado? Esas tonterías no son para mi-el hombre se levantó en dirección a su mini bar-Tu problema Kakuzu, siempre ha sido el encapricharte demasiado con tus amantes-sirvió dos vasos con sake-Estoy seguro de que si visitas a una bella señorita, o a un chiquillo, esta noche, se te pasará el enamoramiento por el tal Hidan-le extendió un vaso a Kakuzu, que lo tomó sin entusiasmo.

-¡No lo entiendes!-exclamó el abogado-Nunca antes me había pasado esto. Creo que Hidan es el hombre de mi vida, aunque suene extraño. Quiero comprometerme con él, ¿Qué opinas?

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa.

-No seas ridículo-le espetó-Apenas son novios hace una semana. Ni lo conoces lo suficientemente bien para tomar una decisión así. No te vuelvas estúpido- argumentó mirándolo serio.

-No me alcanzaría la vida para terminar de conocerlo. Es fascinante-sus ojos brillaron como perdidos en un enfebrecido sueño-Pero quiero intentarlo. No se lo pediré tan pronto, pero quiero que sepas que tengo serias intenciones con él, y me gustaría contar con tu apoyo.

El Uchiha se tomó de un sorbo el trago de Sake.

-No te entiendo, Kakuzu. ¿Realmente quieres atarte a ese hombre?-no pudo evitar que sus palabras salieran duras y frías.

Kakuzu suspiro mirando con cierta lástima a su amigo.

-Algún días vas a enamorarte, Itachi-lo miró serio-Y ese día voy a burlarme, por la cara de idiota que vas a traer, por toda la eternidad.

-Sigo insistiendo en que te estas volviendo estúpido -le respondió Itachi ignorando las palabras de su amigo.

El abogado suspiro, y decidió terminarse la botella de Sake con el Uchiha sin volver a sacar el tema de su novio a colación otra vez. Sabía que su amigo era orgulloso y prejuicioso, y que la sola idea de verlo de manera formal con alguien inferior a su clase social, le era detestable. En el fondo no deseaba culparlo, Itachi no había tenido una vida muy fácil. Su padre era un tirano que lo había sobre exigido hasta casi volverlo un robot perfecto. Había comenzado a dirigir parte del conglomerado Uchiha a una edad demasiado temprana; no solía establecer lazos perdurables con las personas, y qué decir de sus relaciones amorosas. Era un Don Juan empedernido, las mujeres u hombres, eran para él una satisfacción, una entretención, simples cuerpos, jamás algo serio. Eran una mera necesidad biológica.

* * *

><p>Iba a ser medianoche en el "Kohona´s House". La noche era fría y clara, un aviso de que el otoño comenzaba a apagarse. Deidara estaba enfrascado en la limpieza de unas copas. Mientras tanto, no dejaba de pensar en que esa era la segunda semana que Hidan cambiaba su día libre para salir con Kakuzu. No era que le molestara que fueran novios, al contario. Solamente se sentía solo. Lo deprimía sentirse así. No podía negar que era divertido volver a casa con Hidan amenazándolo con que Jashin iba a castigarlo por su alocada personalidad.<p>

-Deidara-casi todos los trabajadores se giraron a mirar a la mujer que acababa de ingresar a la cocina-Deja eso. Necesito hablar contigo.

El joven se secó las manos apresuradamente con un delantal, y siguió a la rubia y voluptuosa mujer, fuera de las miradas curiosas. Una vez en el pasillo, ella se giró y lo contempló con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Qué sucede, Señora Tsunade?-el rubio se apresuró a preguntarle, pues no estaba habituado a que la dueña del restaurant lo sacara de la cocina en medio de sus labores.

-Tienes una visita-le respondió con calma-No he podido negarme, lo conozco desde que era un niño-le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro-Acompáñame.

Deidara fue tras ella inquieto, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quién podía tratarse. Llegaron hasta la oficina de Tsunade, y ella abrió la puerta para dejar que él entrara. Deidara la miró con sus ojos azules cargados de recelo, y ella le cerró un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con los fríos ojos ónix de Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Sorprendido?-le preguntó mientras se terminaba de tomar un vaso de sake-Siéntate. Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

Deidara lo miró ceñudo e instintivamente retrocedió unos pasos.

-Prefiero estar de pie-le dijo aclarándose la garganta para hablar-No me interesa ninguna propuesta de tu parte, Uchiha hn.

Los ojos de él brillaron amenazantes.

-Necesito información poco convencional acerca de tu amigo Hidan- le soltó caminando hasta él-¿Cuál es tu precio, Deidara? Dímelo, y te pagare el doble.

El joven lo miró horrorizado, comprendiendo asqueado las intenciones de Itachi.

-Eres… ¡Eres despreciable hn!-le gritó lívido de horror, y de humillación por tal sugerencia de traición-¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme algo así?

Deidara retrocedió ante los avances de él, su espalda chocó contra la puerta. Se miraron por un instante. Un instante en el tiempo en el que él sintió en carne propia su poderosa fuerza, la manera en que cargaba el poder como si se tratase de una segunda piel. Pudo sentir su seguridad, la costumbre de salir siempre victorioso se hacía evidente en su postura, en la constitución de sus amplios hombros, en la gravedad de su rostro. El rubio trago saliva. Ese hombre era guapo hasta el asombro, y no obstante, provocaba al mismo tiempo un sobrecogimiento infinito. Pero no se dejó amilanar, lo enfrentó con sus ojos azules brillantes de determinación.

-Todo el mundo tiene un precio-le dijo con suavidad y firmeza, colocando cada uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza, creando así una prisión para él-Incluso tú. No te hagas el mojigato conmigo. No te queda el papel de niño bueno-lanzó cada una de sus palabras como si fueran dagas cargadas con veneno.

Hasta él llegó un olor. Un aroma a pino y madera, como el de un bosque recién mojado. Trató de concentrarse en el olor, ignorando la intima cercanía del Uchiha, sus ofensivas palabras. Todo lo que él representaba parecía estar cargado siempre de un profundo desdén.

-Puede que tengas razón, y todos tengamos un precio-alzó la barbilla mirándolo con altanería-Pero el mío no puedes pagarlo.

Itachi esbozo una mueca que le dio un aspecto cruel y despiadado a su rostro.

-Te equivocas en eso. Puedo pagar lo que sea, ni siquiera puedes llegar a imaginártelo-había tanta arrogancia en él que Deidara sintió pena al comprobar la manera que tenía de ver la vida, tan distinta a la suya.

-Lo siento. Pero lo único que quiero va más allá de todas tus posibilidades.

Un golpe los sorprendió a ambos. La puerta se abrió, y Deidara fue a dar directamente al duro torso de Itachi. Él lo sostuvo para que no perdiera el equilibrio, y fue como si estuviera sosteniendo el delicado cuerpo de un niño. Pequeño y cálido.

Tsunade se los quedó mirando. Era la primera vez que veía a Itachi abrazar a otro ser humano. El rubio se apartó con brusquedad de él, en su rostro se adivinaba con facilidad la poca gracia que le había hecho la cercanía física de hace unos momentos.

-Deidara te necesito en la cocina-el joven aprovechó el momento y salió enseguida de la oficina.

La exorbitante blonda le dirigió una mirada interrogante y pícara al Uchiha, pero éste se encogió de hombros indiferente. En la mente del hombre una maquiavélica idea había empezado a cobrar vida.

-¿Recuerdas el favor que te hice?-le dijo él calculadoramente-Creo que sé como puedes saldar esa deuda.

La puerta emitió un leve crujido antes de cerrarse por completo.

* * *

><p>Horas después una mujer hizo sonar sus dedos ruidosamente contra la madera del escritorio. Se estaba poniendo impaciente. Lo único que deseaba era terminar con eso de una vez por todas. Entre más rápido, mejor. De pronto, la puerta se abrió, y una cabeza rubia se asomó. Tsunade intentó sonreír para darle confianza.<p>

-¿Me llamaba?-en su semblante de niño se leía con claridad su cansancio.

-Así es, Deidara-se puso seria, preparándose para lo inevitable-Sé que es tarde, y que debes estar deseando regresar a tu casa, por eso seré breve-evitó mirarlo mientras seguía hablando-Tendré que hacer unas modificaciones en el negocio. Reducción de personal para ser más exactos. Lamento decirte que tendré que comenzar contigo-el rubio se la quedó mirando como si ella lo hubiese golpeado en pleno rostro.

Directo, y sin pleno aviso.

Su cuerpo tembló involuntariamente. Sus hermosos ojos azules le ardieron a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Me…esta despidiendo?-le preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

-Lo siento. Es parte del negocio-una punzada de arrepentimiento atravesó el corazón de la voluptuosa mujer-Te daré un buen finiquito, para que te mantengas mientras buscas otro trabajo-agregó apenada, luchando contra el remordimiento.

Deidara asintió con la cabeza. No se sentía capaz de hablar. Tenía un nudo en la garganta tan feroz y lleno de emociones tan intensas que verbalizarlo sería una perdida total de tiempo y energías.

-Gra… gracias por el trabajo que me dio-logró decirle al fin casi en un murmullo. Si algo había aprendido era a agradecer todo lo que la vida te daba.

Le regaló una última sonrisa triste, y se marchó.

Tsunade se lo quedó viendo abatida. Le había agarrado tanto cariño a ese inquieto muchachito.

El rubio salió de lleno a la oscuridad como si ella fuera un manto protector para los pedazos de su alma. Interrumpió su camino regular hasta el metro, y se quedó sentado en una banca en medio de un parque solitario y triste como él. Sólo allí dejó a las lágrimas brotar, como un puente lleno de desesperanzas, decepciones y dolores.

Se miró las manos entre medio de una visión demasiado borrosa. Esas manos que tantas veces habían acariciado, que habían amado profundamente, que habían trabajado por sus sueños, ahora ya no tenían fuerzas para nada. Se sorprendía de sí mismo. Por fin sentía que estaba en el camino correcto para lograr todas sus aspiraciones ¿Qué iba a hacer cuándo le dijera a Sasori que no tenía trabajo? ¿Qué no iba a tener dinero para pagar sus clases privadas y la universidad?

Desesperado se llevó las manos al rostro, y rompió a llorar con fuerza. Adorolorido. Asustado. Enfermo de pena. Lloró, y lloró, hasta que se le seco la garganta, y la voz le salió rasposa y oxidada.

Cuando decidió volver a casa, se sentía como un cadáver ambulante. Habían pasado las horas, y el frío hizo mella en él todo el camino de regreso.

No alcanzó a terminar de girar la llave cuando la puerta se abrió de improviso dejando ver a un Hidan excesivamente preocupado. El hombre corrió hacía él estrechándolo entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que al muchacho le dolieron hasta los huesos.

-¡Por Jashin, Dei! ¿Dónde estabas?-le gritó zarandeándolo, luego se lo quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como platos-No tienes buen aspecto. ¡Kakuzu!-lo llamó, obligando a Deidara a que entrara al departamento.

El aludido apareció enseguida, pero al ver al rubio su sonrisa se borró de un porrazo. Tan alarmado como su novio se acercó también al joven.

-Deidara, necesitas ir a un hospital-la voz masculina sonó apremiante-Yo te llevaré enseguida.

Tanto Kakuzu como Hidan se preparaban para salir ya, cuando la voz del rubio los detuvo.

-Sólo necesito dormir-les dijo tranquilamente. Estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por aparentar un sosiego que no tenía en ningún grado-Gracias por preocuparse, pero estoy demasiado cansado, y sólo deseo estar en mi cama.

El abogado miró a su novio en busca de una respuesta, pero él ya se había acercado a su amigo para acompañarlo a su dormitorio.

-Buenas noches, Kakuzu-se despidió Deidara con una tibia sonrisa.

Hidan lo ayudó a extender el futón observándolo cuidadosamente. Los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados delataban un largo y amargo llanto. Espero a que Deidara comenzara a deshacer su alta coleta para cuestionarlo.

-¿Peleaste con Sasori?

Deidara se quedó quieto, y parpadeo un par de veces siguiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de su amigo. Sin volverse a mirarlo le respondió.

-Algo así-dijo de forma evasiva. Sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero se consolaba pensando en que era una mentira a medias. No podía contarle lo de Itachi, y lo de su despido aún no terminaba de procesarlo.

-Ya se las verá conmigo si se atreve a llegar por aquí-dijo enérgicamente Hidan alzando un puño en el aire-No tiene derecho a hacerte llorar. ¡Jashin lo castigara!

El joven se levantó de improviso de la cama en busca de su pijama.

-Tranquilo. No te la tomes toda con él-el rubio empezó a desvestirse, rogando por qué esa plática se acabara ya. Su amigo instintivamente aparto la mirada, no le gustaba ver al otro sin ropa porque era demasiado tentador. Una tentación a la que nadie tenía acceso-Regresa con Kakuzu. Lo tienes solito al pobre en la sala, y a ese no le gusta esperar.

Hidan alzó la vista, y se lo quedó mirando pensativo.

-¿No es lo único verdad?

-¿Qué?...- Deidara le devolvió la mirada confundido.

-Pasó algo más-afirmó-¿Por qué no me lo dices?

Deidara pasó saliva. Tenía que haber sido muy tonto al pensar en ocultarle su despido a su compañero de casa. Trabajaban en el mismo lugar, era cuestión de horas para que se enterara.

El muchacho soltó un suspiro, resignado.

-Hablemos mañana al desayuno, por favor-se lo pidió con la voz más persuasiva que tenía-Necesito descansar-agregó terminando por fin de colocarse el pijama.

Hidan decidió darle una tregua. El rubio parecía a punto de desfallecer de un momento a otro.

-Bueno-accedió finalmente-Pero no te olvides de que mañana tienes que contármelo todo-le advirtió en tono paternal.

Deidara se metió debajo de las mantas, arropándose en busca de calor y sueño.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres dormir?-le preguntó Hidan aún inseguro de dejarlo solo-Puedes acompañarnos si quieres. Podría decirle a Kakuzu que nos cocinara algo-el rubio negó con la cabeza cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

-Estoy bien. Ve con tu novio-lo animó con una voz adormilada.

-Cualquier cosa me avisas.

Hidan cerró la puerta y llegó hasta Kakuzu. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas e instintivamente buscó sus labios en un beso hambriento. Necesitaba de él esa noche.

* * *

><p>Su sonrisa socarrona y su contagiosa risa ronca le abrigaron hasta el alma, pero aún así intento parecer molesto. No deseaba dejar traslucir las emociones que él le provocaba.<p>

-Deja de burlarte. No es gracioso que dejes que Hidan crea que somos novios hn-le recriminó haciendo un esfuerzo por parecer duro.

La sonrisa de Sasori se ensanchó. Su blanca dentadura relució en una jovial mueca de encanto, ladeó la cabeza mirándolo desde sus profundos ojos miel, intensamente.

-¿Acaso no lo somos, precioso?-le preguntó enronqueciendo su voz deliberadamente. Dio unos pasos hasta situarse frente a él. Levantó una mano para acariciarle con ternura el mentón. Dejó sus dedos allí obligándolo a alzar la barbilla para mirarlo directamente-No puedes negar que te mueres por mí.

Deidara sonrió con mariposas revoloteando por su estomago. Le regaló una de esas sonrisas genuinas y llenas de vida que a Sasori le quitaban el aliento.

-Basta, maestro hn-se apartó de él con suavidad-¿No tenías que irte ya?

-Que malvado eres. Echas a un pobre artista como yo sin la más mínima compasión-cerró los ojos dramáticamente, llevándose una mano al pecho como si lo hubiese apuñalado-Pero sin son tus deseos, mocoso. No tengo más opción que complacerlos-soltó un hondo suspiro dándose la media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

El joven se largó a reír, y alcanzó a Sasori agarrándolo de la camiseta.

-Tienes clientes en la galería que te esperan, no me perdonaría entretenerte más tiempo-lo miró dulcemente-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí-se tuvo que empinar con bastante dificultad, la diferencia de altura entre ambos era demasiado grande. Cuando logró estar a la altura de su rostro, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla-Te acompañó hasta el auto-cogió las llaves de la casa, y luego se agarró de su brazo.

Bajaron las escaleras sonriendo. Deidara lo miró de reojo agradecido. La última semana tanto él, como Hidan y Kakuzu lo habían ayudado en todo. Primero dándole ánimos en su búsqueda de un nuevo trabajo, incluso el novio de su amigo le ofreció la posibilidad de servirle como secretario, pero prefería no inclinarse aún por eso. Existía la opción de trabajar como promotor para las compañías automovilísticas, sólo tenía que pararse, sonreír y entregar folletos. Normalmente aceptaban para esas labores a chicas y chicos extranjeros. Gente guapa. A él lo encontraban bonito, así es que iba a tener que aferrarse a esa idea.

El finiquito no iba ser suficiente para más de un mes. No podía seguir dependiendo de la buena voluntad de Sasori, que insistía en costear los gastos de la universidad, sus materiales y clases particulares hasta que él encontrara algo.

Se detuvieron frente a un mini volvo plateado. El pelirrojo Sasori dio unos pasos titubeantes hasta situar sus dos cuerpos muy juntos. Le rozó el rostro con la más leve caricia, ambos notaron una sacudida extenderse hasta la punta de sus pies.

-Tienes muy buen aspecto, Deidara-las pálidas mejillas de él se encendieron, otorgándole un aspecto sumamente dulce y sensual. Él sonrió-Te ves encantador-agregó haciéndolo sonrojar aún más. Pero de pronto, la mirada de él se ensombreció.

-¿Qué sucede?-le susurró alarmado. En los ojos miel había un extraño brillo de peligro.

-Ese sujeto no despega la vista de ti-le señaló un punto detrás de ellos. Las mandíbulas de Sasori se apretaron violentamente.

Deidara se dio la vuelta en busca del extraño. Lo encontró al instante, pegó su mirada a la de él, y sintió como si su corazón se hubiera detenido. Por un momento cuando sus ojos azules encontraron ese mar negro, no pudo respirar.

Se hallaba de pie contra el muro colindante a la puerta de entrada al edificio, entre las sombras, pero su rostro era una talla de magnético atractivo. Su mirada era intensa, sus ojos parecían arder en llamas oscuras. Al rubio se le seco la boca, y su cuerpo se tambaleó ligeramente. Los reflejos rápidos de Sasori lo sostuvieron apegándolo más a él.

-¿Lo conoces?-lo cuestionó buscando su mirada-Porque viene hacía nosotros.

Con el corazón en la garganta lo vio venir. Sintió como si el aire que circulaba a su alrededor se hubiera violentado. Itachi se detuvo a tres pasos de distancia de la pareja, e inclinó levemente su cabeza. No parecía un saludo formal, sino más bien uno burlón y llenó de arrogancia. El pelirrojo exhaló lentamente un largo siseo de irritación.

-Deidara-lo llamó con voz grave y segura el Uchiha. Era una voz que no estaba acostumbrada a réplicas-Creo que tenemos algo pendiente-él se movió inquieto entre los brazos de Sasori.

-Vete, maestro-le colocó una mano en su pecho, dándole un pequeño empujón amistoso-Yo tengo que hablar con él.

Sasori le dirigió una mirada cargada de recelo a Itachi. Miró a Deidara enredando sus manos en el largo cabello dorado, y se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle al oído.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte con él?-inconscientemente apretó con fuerza el cabello de Deidara.

Él sólo asintió, y lo animó con sus grandes ojos azules a marcharse ya. Antes de irse atrapó la pequeña mano del rubio, y se la llevó a la boca, dejándole un agradable cosquilleo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-lo increpó después con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, una vez el auto del pelirrojo se perdió de vista.

Los ojos de Itachi centellearon con una amenaza de advertencia. El frío gélido de su mirada, lo traspaso helándolo, pese a que era de mañana, y el sol brillaba primorosamente.

-Que poco cortés ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar a tu casa?-arqueó las cejas mirando por encima de él-Hablé con Kakuzu hace unos minutos y se mostró encantado con la idea de que almorzáramos los cuatro juntos-le comentó con expresión seria.

Deidara se mordió los labios hasta casi hacérselos sangrar. Se acomodó su cabello suelto y revuelto, cargando el ambiente con un embriagador aroma a violetas, que llegó hasta Itachi. Él le lanzó una mirada curiosa. El joven le devolvió la mirada cargada de ira, y sin esperarlo inició su camino de vuelta con pasos largos y ligeros.

Una vez dentro del departamento. Deidara siguió exasperado el detallado estudio que el Uchiha estaba llevando a cabo sobre la sala, y el pequeño comedor. Sin embargo, el hombre no encontró nada en aquel lugar que pudiera ofender su refinado gusto. Todo estaba limpio en aquella estancia humilde y sencilla. Aunque no pudo dejar de notar que todo el ambiente olía a Deidara. Puro olor a flores.

-¿Y bien hn?-el rubio habló primero porque esa situación estaba empezando a cabrearlo.

-Intuyó que en tu actual situación, todo dinero es bienvenido-lanzó el golpe directo burlándose de él-Dame un monto. Puedo darte todo lo que quieras.

La expresión que asomó por el rostro de Deidara debió haber tenido algún efecto sobre él, pues se apresuró a agregar.

-No tengo nada en contra de ustedes. Sólo me estoy limitando a señalar lo obvio-la tranquilidad espantosa con la que pronunciaba cada palabra era lo que más horrorizaba al joven-Kakuzu es mi amigo, estoy seguro de que no será feliz al lado de Hidan, si es que hablamos de una relación larga. Enfrentémoslo, tú también lo sabes-estaba totalmente convencido de lo que decía.

El rubio se llevó una mano a la boca, negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Nunca te has enamorado, ¿No es cierto?-la boca de él se curvó en una triste mueca-Sólo un hombre de corazón frío como el tuyo podría atreverse a llegar a tanto para separar a dos personas que se quieren de verdad-el rubio lo miró de una forma que lo hizo sentir profundamente incómodo, como si estuviera viendo algo en él que incluso se escapaba a sus propios ojos-Dejas mucho que desear como amigo-señaló finalmente.

-Tus tontos juicios no me interesan-le dijo Itachi con aspereza-Esto es un negocio. Yo necesito una información que desgraciadamente sólo tú puedes darme-lo miró impaciente-tú, en cambio, necesitas desesperadamente dinero para sobrevivir-El rostro de él era severo, con un indicio de crueldad alrededor de su boca. Deidara se negó a sentirse intimidado.

El rubio alzó la mirada, en un gesto autosuficiente.

-Tienes razón hn-capitulo con una sonrisa fingida-Tenemos que hacer un negocio-su delgada figura se acercó al Uchiha con movimientos pausados, pero llenos de una elegancia natural. Ligero como una pluma. Sensual.

Itachi se lo quedó mirando fascinado.

-Celebro tu inteligencia, Deidara. Has tomado una buena decisión-El muchacho le sonrió, cautivador. Ocultando sus ojos debajo de sus frondosas pestañas.

-Lo sé-le dijo el rubio con suavidad, levantándose unos cuantos centímetros sobre sus pies para quedar más cerca de Itachi-Pero permíteme tomar el negocio en mis manos-Deidara llevó sus manos al sólido torso de él, moviendo sus dedos, en un leve camino que dejó despierta toda la piel del Uchiha, cortándole la respiración a su paso. Se detuvo sólo cuando pudo rodearle el cuello con ambos brazos, inclinándolo hasta él-No vas a volver a obligar a un jefe, o jefa mía a despedirme-Deidara se mordió el labio inferior, tentándolo-Y nunca más volveremos a hablar sobre tu propuesta, porque si lo haces, no dudaré ni un segundo en contarle todo a Kakuzu y a Hidan. No creo que tu amigo se sienta muy feliz si se entera. ¿Te parece un negocio justo?-murmuro sobre sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban como dos piedras preciosas.

A apenas unos centímetros de que sus bocas hicieran contacto, Deidara deshizo el agarré, alejándose unos pasos de él con todo el cuerpo erguido y con la vista fija en sus ojos ónix. Lucía como un rey que acababa de ganar una batalla. El rubio no soltó una carcajada de pura satisfacción por haberle dado en el centro de su orgullo al maldito Uchiha, solamente porque un sonido de voces familiares los interrumpió.

Hidan entró al departamento totalmente sonrojado, detrás de él un fornido hombre, muy amoroso, repartía besos por su blanco cuello.

-¡Oh! Estaban aquí-les dijo el de ojos amatistas mientras le daba un brusco empujón a Kakuzu para que lo soltara-Trajimos el almuerzo listo. Espero te guste la comida Italiana, Itachi-Hidan le lanzó una sonrisa tímida, pero el aludido no estaba para nada al tanto de sus palabras.

-Es una de sus favoritas-salió Kakuzu al rescate, extrañado por el ambiente que había entre su amigo y el rubio-Cariño, llevemos la comida a la cocina-lo apremió dándole un palmazo en el trasero para sacarlo del lugar.

Deidara se movió para seguirlos, pero antes de hacerlo no pudo evitar mirar a Itachi. Creía que la réplica por parte de él iba a ser tormentosa, y que iban a terminar peleándose a gritos. Sin embargo, no hubo nada. En vez de encontrarse con la frialdad de siempre, sus ojos eran un profundo pozo negro. Interminable. Insoldable. Y lo estaba mirando a él, directamente, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradecimientos especiales a :<strong>

**Death and Degrees :** Que linda eres! Gracias por tu ánimo, y como ves ya lo continue. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, de aquí ya comienza más la extraña relación amor/odio entre Deidara e Itachi. Abrazos!

**ddeiSmile:** Que dulzura tus palabras! Gracias! No has tenido que esperar mucho para que actualice :) Como vivo en una ciudad en dónde llueve y llueve, la inspiración ha dado frutos XD... Espero te guste el capí, aunque Itachi se esta comportando como un verdadero bastardo con Dei, pero sí que será seducido XD. Muchisimos cariños!


	3. Chapter 3

Saludos!

Gracias por leer el fic, tanto a los lectores anónimos como aquellas maravillosas personas que me han dejado encantadores comentarios.

Este capí es un 90% interacción Ita/Dei :D

Besos y Abrazos!

* * *

><p><strong>Perverso Tormento<strong>

**Tercer Capítulo**

Deidara asintió con aprobación y con una sonrisa enorme surcando su rostro, ante la exquisita elección que Hidan había hecho. Era un traje negro mucho más formal y elegante de los que solía usar, pero era indudable el toque especial que iba a dar para esa noche.

- Te ves… guapo hn-le dijo el rubio dando unos pequeños saltitos infantiles, llenos de emoción-Hoy te vas a echar a todos al bolsillo. Eso te lo aseguro-le guiñó un ojo riendo.

El joven albino se miró las uñas de las manos, nervioso. Apenas llevaba un mes saliendo con Kakuzu y él ya quería que conociera a todos sus conocidos de alta sociedad. Todo avanzaba tan rápido entre ambos.

-Gracias a Jashin, vas a estar tú ahí-en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres llevar a Sasori? Aún puedes invitarlo, si quieres-inquirió mirándolo dudoso, dejándolo elegir.

Deidara se dejó caer sobre el futón de su amigo, enfocando su vista en el blanco techo.

-No…-negó también con la cabeza-…Es mejor que no vaya…-la imagen del sonriente hombre vino a su cabeza, y luego la reprimenda que le dio cuándo le exigió saber quien era Itachi-…Va a estar el Uchiha, y tú sabes que no le agrada hn.

-A ti tampoco-le reprochó Hidan-Eres demasiado duro con él. Deberías conocerlo más.

El joven se levantó del futón de un brinco, como si su compañero lo hubiera quemado con una sartén caliente.

-¡Por todos los Dioses!-el rubio se llevó las manos al cabello, desordenándoselo aún más-Ese hombre es el ser más antipático y malvado que he conocido en mi vida ¡Es un miserable! ¿Cómo puedes defenderlo? hn-su amigo se estaba volviendo muy confiado, si tan sólo supiera lo que Itachi había querido hacer, y lo que le había hecho a él. De sólo pensarlo ardía de rabia.

-Nadie nace siendo malvado, Dei-le respondió a modo de reprimenda, como si le estuviera explicando las lecciones, a un niño-He compartido un poco más con Itachi estos días, y no es tan malo, ni arrogante como parece, además….-Hidan guardó silencio, como pensándose lo que iba a decir.

-¿Además qué?-Deidara enarcó una ceja

-Kakuzu me contó que la familia de Itachi es muy severa. Todo debe ser perfecto, no se aceptan ni los errores, ni los fracasos. El padre de Itachi, lo obligo a él y a su hermano menor a trabajar desde jóvenes en el negocio familiar. No tuvieron ni infancia, ni adolescencia-Hidan, se quedo pensativo-¿Te imaginas viviendo así? Empezó a cargar con responsabilidades siendo muy joven.

El rubio le lanzó una mirada recelosa. No quería saber tanta información acerca del Uchiha, por alguna razón le molestaba.

-Que conmovedor, pero eso no justifica que se comporte como un patán-musitó él, mirando hacía alrededor con cierta indiferencia-En muchos lugares en el mundo hay jóvenes e incluso niños que trabajan. Tú y yo somos un ejemplo de ello hn.

Hidan lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No tienes compasión, Dei-exclamó muy sorprendido.

-Lo que menos me inspira ese Uchiha, es compasión hn-le dijo entre dientes-Lo que sucede es que tú no lo ves con los mismos ojos que yo-su voz se suavizó un poco.

Su amigo se lo quedó viendo fijamente. Deidara soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Hidan-lo llamó, era hora de cambiar de tema o se iban a meter en una conversación sin salida- Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es preocuparte por ti, y terminar de arreglarte. No todos los días se entra en las altas esferas de la sociedad-el rubio hizo una mueca burlona-Tienes que dar una buena impresión-le guiño un ojo cambiando su expresión a una más jovial-Yo iré a ponerme cualquier cosa hn-agregó caminando hasta la puerta del cuarto.

-Deidara-la voz de Hidan lo detuvo antes de que girara la perilla-Por favor, trata de llevarte mejor con Itachi-el joven lo miró por sobre su hombro incómodo por la petición.

El rubio apartó la gruesa coleta dorada de su hombro soltando un resoplido.

-Lo intentaré hn-capituló, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Fugaku Uchiha, y su esposa Mikoto, eran ante la vista de cualquiera, una pareja majestuosa, a Deidara ellos le recordaban a esas parejas del Hollywood de la época dorada. Sin embargo, él parecía ser el único junto a Mikoto que se esforzaba para mantener una conversación agradable durante la cena, porque los demás parecían perdidos en otro planeta. Por ejemplo, Hidan jugaba nerviosamente con la comida, era como si estuviera tratando de atrapar el pedazo de carne en su plato. Kakuzu sonreía y bebía sake como si el espíritu de un alcohólico se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. El padre de Itachi, en cambio, eran espantosamente silencioso, y sus ojos, que a él le recordaban a los de un cuervo, miraban analíticamente todo a su alrededor. Y finalmente, Itachi, que tan callado como su padre parecía estar absorbiéndolo todo con sus profundos ojos negros, incluyéndolo a él, que inquieto, se movía en su silla como una pulga a la espera de que todo se acabará.<p>

Ese restaurant se destacaba, además de por su elegancia, por tener un pianista excepcional. A su llegada, el sonido que emitieron sus dedos al contacto con el piano, le parecieron a Deidara como música celestial. Kakuzu se levantó de pronto invitando cortésmente a la madre de su amigo a acompañarlo a bailar una pieza, y como si hubiera sido un acto premeditado, Fugaku hizo lo mismo con Hidan. El joven los vio irse, sorprendido, y con unos deseos enormes de seguirlos, de perderse en la música como ellos. Pero para su malestar, tendría que quedarse allí, con un Itachi que frente a él terminaba de beberse una copa de vino.

Deidara miró hacía la pista y soltó un hondo suspiro ganándose la atención del azabache.

-¿Los ves?-le preguntó señalándole con la cabeza a Hidan y a Kakuzu que ahora bailaban juntos. Habían rotado de parejas apenas unos segundos antes-Cuándo los miró sólo veo amor y pasión entre ellos dos ¿Por qué tú no ves lo mismo?

El rostro serio de Itachi sufrió un ligero sobresalto. Ladeó su cabeza mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos helados.

-Hace falta mucho más que el amor para que dos personas sean felices-le dijo con calma-Hay demasiadas diferencias entre esos dos-le indicó con un gesto el elegante entorno.

Deidara se quedó muy quieto, con el rostro pálido, observando su rostro lleno de seguridad. No podía creer lo que él decía, por lo visto las diferencias sociales lo eran todo para el Uchiha. Él era esa clase de hombre desapasionado por la vida, metódico y frío, que nunca se iba a conmover ante una maravilla como lo era el amor o el arte. Él se humedeció los labios con la lengua esquivando su mirada. De pronto, Itachi se puso de pie. El rubio supuso que su breve conversación había terminado, por lo que se dedico a mirarse las puntas de las mangas de su sweater de hilo blanco sin interés, mientras esperaba que la música acabara.

El último compás de la bella melodía que había llevado a sus acompañantes cesó, mientras se iniciaba otra. Él alzó la vista, encontrándose de pronto con la imponente figura de Itachi cubriéndolo por completo. Sus ojos lo traspasaron como dos dagas, y ese semblante perfectamente cincelado lo atrapó, ahogándolo en sus pupilas ónix. Deidara se tocó de repente los labios secos.

-Baila conmigo-dijo él sin más.

El corazón del rubio dio un vuelco peligroso, mientras su torrente sanguíneo se disparó enloquecido. Deidara se alarmó por su propia reacción. Pero el Uchiha no le dio tiempo para nada, se movió y le rodeó con fuerza la muñeca, levantándolo de un tirón. Él tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar, Itachi acababa de tocar una zona muy sensible para él. Apenas dos días atrás había sufrido un accidente ayudando a su maestro Sasori a montar una gigantesca marioneta con explosivos dentro, lo último era aporte suyo, lo que lo hacía sentirse tremendamente orgulloso de sus habilidades.

Entonces, Itachi tiró de él hacía la pista de baile.

Cuándo llegaron al centro del salón, lo hizo darse la vuelta para que le mirara la cara. El rubio pudo notar como una mano de él se deslizaba por su espalda, acercando sus cuerpos con un leve empujón. Probablemente ante los ojos de los demás sólo eran una pareja que bailaba, pero ambos sabían que eso era algo más. Ambos eran una frágil balanza de voluntades meciéndose ante una música tan pura como un coro de ángeles.

Mikoto miró a su hijo por encima de los brazos de su marido, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos brillaran ilusionados.

-Hacen una linda pareja-le comentó a su esposo indicándole con la cabeza para que viera a Deidara e Itachi bailando-Si el estrafalario de Kakuzu encontró a un joven. Él también merece lo mismo-agregó conmovida.

Fugaku entrecerró los ojos. A esas alturas de la vida, ya hacía vista gorda de las preferencias amorosas y sexuales de sus hijos. Además teniendo ambos jóvenes un tío como Madara Uchiha, no podía criticar demasiado.

-Sí-afirmó haciendo una mueca-Son una linda pareja, como una pantera bailando con un cervatillo-dijo él con un humor bastante oscuro.

-No seas malo-lo reprendió ella dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho.

Itachi sujetó con fuerza al joven con una de sus manos, mientras la otra llevaba sus dedos a trepar por la espalda del rubio con movimientos sugerentes, como si lo estuviera acariciando.

-Deberías de quitarte el sweater para que tu camisa se luzca como se debe, ¿O acaso ocultas algo?-su voz le llegó ronca sobre sus cabellos, haciéndole cosquillas a su paso.

Deidara trató en vano de apartarse de él, no quería responder a esa clase de preguntas provocadoras, además tanta cercanía lo estaba comenzando a marear ¿Por qué se sentía así?

-Mírame, Deidara-Él se resistió a levantar la mirada. La cabeza estaba empezando a darle vueltas, no había probado bocado en todo el día, ni siquiera tocó la cena de esa noche, y no lo ayudaba mucho la forma en la que él lo estaba tocando. Con su mano subiendo y bajando continuamente por su espalda. Era como si se estuviera derritiendo en sus brazos en una especie de trance hipnótico marcado por su contacto.

Entonces él inclinó su cuerpo, y a pesar de que los ojos de Itachi mostraban siempre una escalofriante frialdad, ahora sentía una marea de calor suave, como si su sangre se hubiese vuelto más lenta y espesa en sus venas. Él empezó a sudar.

-¿Qué sucede?-su voz grave lo hizo dar un brinco.

El Uchiha acababa de bajar la cabeza a la altura de su blanco cuello. Deidara podía notar con extrema sensibilidad su respiración sobre su piel, aquello lo hizo sentir una serie de escalofríos.

El joven intentó en vano pensar en algo coherente, pero era como si una droga se hubiera colado en su interior, envolviéndolo todo en un extraño halo de relax, casi como si estuviera junto a Sasori en su taller creando sus esculturas. Tenía miedo de mirarlo porque no era aire lo que los rodeaba, sino un montón de agua pesada. Se sentía fatigado, y cada movimiento, por minúsculo que fuera, se había vuelto en una verdadera batalla.

Itachi sintió el cuerpo del muchacho a punto de desvanecerse entre sus brazos. Lo agarró con fuerza, estrechándolo entre sus brazos para que no se cayera, oprimiéndolo contra su cuerpo milímetro a milímetro.

-Tranquilo-le susurró rozando su mejilla-Voy a sacarte a tomar un poco de aire. Sólo deja que te lleve-terminó por decirle con voz áspera.

Deidara lo dejó. Se sujetó a él para evitar caerse. Prefirió no dirigirle ni una mirada a nadie, no quería ver ni la curiosidad, ni las miradas interrogantes en ellos. Y sin darse cuenta muy bien de los pasos que dieron, los dos estaban afuera, en una terraza abierta atravesada por un camino de piedras, iluminada a penas por las luces de unas farolas.

-Siéntate-le ordenó él, obligándolo a reposar su cuerpo en una banca de madera.

Él en seguida cerró los ojos, aliviado por respirar aire frío y limpio. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces hasta que abrió los ojos por fin. A unos pasos de él, Itachi lo observaba duramente, su rostro estaba contraído por una peligrosa oscuridad. Deidara se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber salido afuera junto a él, miró hacía los lados, pero estaban solos.

-Quiero volver adentro hn-dijo el rubio, con voz débil.

-Por supuesto que no lo harás-respondió con voz seca.

Deidara se cogió la cabeza con las dos manos, desparramando su cabello dorado por sobre sus hombros. Itachi lo miró, y se acercó a él para cogerle las manos. El rostro de Deidara se pintó de pánico e intentó rechazarlo, pero no lo consiguió. Él le tomó las muñecas, ignorando las muecas de dolor que se dibujaron en el rostro del rubio, y levantando las mangas del sweater examinó atentamente la piel expuesta. Toda ella estaba llena de hematomas y algunas quemaduras, unas más violetas que otros. Deidara lo miró conteniendo el aire, se sentía atrapado, y además no quería darle explicaciones a nadie.

-Lo que pensaba-murmuró él para sí mismo-¿Él te lo hizo?-le lanzó una mirada fulminante, oscura-No me imaginé jamás que fueras la clase de hombre que se deja golpear-la mandíbula de él se tenso tratando de reprimir la ira.

-Sasori….él…no….-Deidara intentó justificarlo, pero no podía hacerlo sin decirle a Itachi acerca de las obras de arte que estaban preparando, y de la sorpresa para el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo. Era el secreto del artista. A su pesar se mordió los labios, callando-No es lo que crees-dijo finalmente desviando la mirada.

Para él fue como una revelación. Pese a su testarudez, y lengua afilada, ese pequeño chico era un simple niñito asustado. Vulnerable ante las salvajadas de un hombre sin escrúpulos. Se sintió poseído por una rabia turbulenta y desconocida. Si veía otra vez a ese hombre, iba a molerlo a golpes. Tuvo que luchar contra aquella ira que bullía en él hasta que se apaciguó, o quedó hirviendo subterráneamente para salir a la luz en el momento, y con el sujeto adecuado. No quería que el rubio viera lo que se había despertado en él.

-No deberías buscarte esa clase de novios. Hombres como él deberían estar entre rejas-le dijo después con un gesto seco-¿Acaso disfrutas siendo golpeado?

Deidara se puso rígido, tenía tantas ganas de gritar de pura frustración, y salir corriendo lo más pronto posible de allí. La conclusión de Itachi era tan demoledora y errónea. Comprobó con creces que hasta para pensar el Uchiha era arrogante

-¡¿Y a ti qué rayos te importa hn?-le gritó en un acceso de descontrol. El cuerpo del rubio temblaba violentamente por la furia.

Itachi le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, obligándolo a mirarlo y a quedarse quieto.

-No saques juicios apresurados sobre mi, Deidara-le advirtió con el rostro muy cerca del suyo-Créeme cuando te digo que no tolero la violencia de parte de los hombres hacía nadie que este en desventaja. Me parece algo repugnante-en su voz había una velada advertencia. El rubio desvió la vista incómodo. No podía mirarlo, no quería hacerlo.

Deidara terminó por apartarlo de él con movimientos desesperados y temblorosos. A Itachi le recordó a una fierecilla atrapada en un espacio demasiado pequeño. El rubio se levantó con cierta brusquedad rechazando su ayuda y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente, pues sólo consiguió pararse y dar un paso débil y titubeante, antes de que su propio cuerpo lo traicionara. El Uchiha lo atrapó en el acto, y lo acunó contra su pecho como si fuera un pequeño.

-Vas a escucharme bien-Deidara intentó concentrarse en lo que decía-Vamos a entrar, y tú dejarás que sea yo quien hable. Mantente quieto y afirmado en mi, ¿Lo has entendido? ¿O prefieres arruinarles la noche a Hidan y Kakuzu?- Aquellas últimas palabras fueron como un pinchazo doloroso para él.

El joven asintió silenciosamente con el rostro hundido en el pecho de él. Le resultaba irónico darse cuenta en esas circunstancias que Itachi olía verdaderamente bien, su olor profundo y masculino lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y extrañamente seguro.

Él lo agarró de la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos, y con pasos seguros cubrió las distancias que los separaban de sus acompañantes. Se quedaron de pie, al lado de la mesa. Deidara se quedó a su lado, permaneciendo junto a su pecho. Cuatro pares de ojos se alzaron para mirar a la pareja con distintas expresiones.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Hidan alarmado, preparándose para levantarse e ir dónde su amigo.

-Se encuentra bien-Contestó Itachi deteniéndolo, y antes de que Deidara pudiera hablar-Le he ofrecido un trabajo, y es imprescindible que revisemos unos papeles ahora.

-No puedes estar pensando en trabajar a estas horas, Itachi -observó Kakuzu mirándolo suspicaz-Estamos cenando.

El Uchiha se mantuvo inexpresivo, era obvio que no pensaba ceder.

-No puedo descuidar mi empresa-agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

Deidara enroscó los dedos en la camisa del azabache.

-En serio, tenemos que irnos-dijo el muchacho en un susurro de voz, pese a que Itachi le había dicho que no hablara.

Hidan le lanzó una mirada extrañado por su comportamiento. Pero el rubio lo tranquilizo con una débil sonrisa, y como pidiéndole con sus ojos azules que no se entrometiera.

-Váyanse-dijo finalmente Fugaku mientras encendía un cigarro-El trabajo es el trabajo-miró significativamente a Itachi, como si entendiera las razones de él.

Itachi no se quedó a esperar más respuestas o a dar más explicaciones, tan pronto como pudo sacó al rubio del restaurant. Lo llevó hasta su Lamborghini plateado, y lo metió literalmente dentro del vehículo. Con movimientos ágiles se montó en el asiento del chofer, y empezó a conducir a una fiera velocidad. Deidara apretó los dientes, el ir y venir del coche le estaba provocando unas fuertes nauseas. El Uchiha lo miró de reojo, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba a ese chiquillo, y contrario a sus usuales reacciones se estaba empezando a preocupar mucho por su estado. Unas calles más allá detuvo el auto. Afuera, la fachada de una estación de policías los esperaba. Él se giró a mirarlo espantado.

-Tienes que denunciarlo.

-No…no voy a entrar ahí-le dijo encogiéndose en el asiento-No puedes obligarme-en sus ojos azules se leía claramente el pánico desatado.

-¿Y cómo piensas detenerme?

-Por favor…-le rogó con los ojos brillosos, a punto de echarse a llorar. Itachi trago saliva.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces?-terminó por capitular, incómodo por haber cedido tan pronto con él.

-Llévame a mi casa, por favor-dijo, con voz cansina.

El Uchiha puso en marcha otra vez el auto. Molesto consigo mismo porque sabía que se le estaba escapando algo, y no lograba entender que era. Deidara no habló en todo el resto del camino, pero Itachi era muy consciente de que se mantenía despierto, pese a que su cuerpo se abandonaba solo en el asiento. Pero a pesar de eso luchaba. Él notaba que le costaba muchísimo mantener el control sobre sí mismo, y prefirió guardar silencio aunque se muriera de ganas de acribillarlo a preguntas.

Itachi se bajó del coche sosteniendo al rubio en una actitud increíblemente protectora, que le extrañaba incluso a él. Le quitó de las manos las llaves, para abrir él mismo la puerta de golpe. Cuando entró, lo dejó suavemente en el sofá de la sala mientras iba a encender las luces de la casa.

-Vete. Puedo cuidarme perfectamente. Sólo necesito comer algo-le dijo Deidara recuperando parte de su usual rebeldía.

-Ahora mismo no vamos a entrar a discutir tus habilidades para cuidarte. No estás para dar mucha guerra en ese estado-el tono ligeramente provocador de su voz lo sorprendió más a él que al rubio-Quédate ahí, y no te muevas.

Deidara lo vio internarse en la cocina, pero no se molesto en llamarle la atención. La cabeza le martilleaba brutalmente, mientras intentaba darle alguna explicación lógica a todo a su alrededor. Le costaba creer que fuera el mismísimo Itachi Uchiha el que lo hubiera llevado a su casa, en esa actitud tan extraña. No podía entenderlo. Eso era algo que haría Sasori, incluso hasta Kakuzu, pero Itachi definitivamente no. No. Nunca. Él no era de esos hombres, de seguro lo más probable era que se hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza antes de la cena, o en el mejor de los casos, le hubiera dado un repentino acceso de culpa. Sí, eso era. El Uchiha se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho perder su trabajo por nada, y esa era la manera que tenía para disculparse. El rubio sonrió con tristeza acomodándose aún más en el sofá. Vaya forma de sentirse culpable.

-Deidara, te estás quedando dormido-la voz de Itachi lo sacó del mundo de ensueño en el que quería sumergirse momentos antes.

-¿Aún no te has ido?-inquirió desafiante a pesar de su debilidad y de que le estaba costando mucho incorporarse.

-Pon tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello-le ordenó el azabache con voz queda, y una mezcla de gravedad y persuasión.

Deidara le obedeció a pesar de sus reparos, y él lo levantó con extrema facilidad, como si no pesara más que una pluma, obligándolo a mirarlo a sus ojos negros. Al rubio casi se le escapó un gemido. Podría haberse perdido en esos ojos suyos. Nadie debería tener unos ojos como ésos. Eran arte puro.

Lo llevó hasta el comedor, y lo sentó frente a una mesa. Lo esperaba un plato humeante de sopa caliente.

-No comiste casi nada en la cena. Estás débil. Tómatela-Deidara se quedó de piedra, algo como eso era lo que menos podía haberse esperado de Itachi.

-Gracias por haberme traído a casa-dijo él tímido, después de un rato, revolviendo el caldo, intentando disimuladamente ver de qué estaba hecho.

El azabache se sentó frente a él, le cogió la cuchara de la mano, la metió en la sopa y sopló.

-Con esto se supone que te tienes que alimentar, no jugar-le dijo a modo de reprimenda, y sostuvo la cuchara ante la boca de Deidara.

El rubio dudó, pero muy a su pesar, terminó obedeciéndole. Comió, y sorprendentemente, estaba bueno, ¿Quién diría que el arrogante de Itachi Uchiha sabía cocinar?

-Es una sopa de verduras-dijo Deidara, contento-Y está muy buena.

-Tengo cierto talento-murmuró él, recordando todas las veces que había tenido que llegar a cocinarse algo después de largas horas de trabajo, pues los restaurantes ya estaban cerrados y él vivía solo.

Itachi llenó otra cuchara de sopa.

-¿Tengo que comérmelo todo?-preguntó el rubio como un niño pequeño, concentrado en la sopa humeante.

-Sí, no tienes otra opción-lo miró, y lo tentó con una nueva cucharada de sopa-¿Cuántos años tienes, Deidara?-le preguntó de manera inesperada.

El joven trago el líquido caliente antes de responder.

-Dieciocho-Para el Uchiha fue como si le hubieran dado un golpe en la cabeza. Deidara era apenas un jovencito.

El rubio artista terminó de comerse el plato más rápido de lo que hubiera pensado gracias a la insistencia de Itachi. Últimamente no tenía mucho tiempo para comer, y le sorprendió descubrir que había disfrutado de esa frugal comida. Vio al azabache levantarse con gesto tranquilo llevándose el plato vacío con él. Sin embargo, aunque quisiera, él no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Itachi era un hombre sumamente elegante y ágil, y no podía dejar de pensar que desentonaba bastante con el lugar tan pequeño e insignificante a su alrededor.

-Ahora te irás a dormir-el artista le lanzó una mirada cargada de reproche, ¿En qué momento le había dado el control de su vida al Uchiha?

Deidara se levantó y caminó rumbo a su cuarto, mientras se repetía mentalmente que no lo hacía porque Itachi se lo hubiera dicho, sino porque se sentía verdaderamente cansado. Apenas se descalzó para derrumbar su cuerpo en el futón, el Uchiha entró unos minutos después a la habitación, barriendo con su mirada todos los detalles en ella.

-Cuándo te sientas algo mejor vas a tener que empezar a ordenar tus comidas, te guste o no.

-¿Hay alguien más, aparte de mí, que tenga ganas de lanzarte cosas por la cabeza cada vez que das órdenes? –preguntó. Su voz era somnolienta, nada agresiva.

Itachi se sentó a su lado recorriendo su silueta con los ojos.

-No lo creo-dijo él-Y si les da ganas, no tienen la audacia para confesarlo.

-Yo creo que lanzarte algo a la cabeza es la única manera de detenerte, y callarte-dijo Deidara. Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos.

El Uchiha en un impulso le apartó de la cara la espesa cabellera dorada, le masajeo el cuero cabelludo con la punta de los dedos para relajarlo.

-¿A ti te dan ganas? Quizá cuándo trabajes para mí sea un mejor momento para que lo intentes-su voz sonaba calmada, hipnótica.

-¿Qué?-Deidara se lo quedó mirando.

-Ya les dije que lo harías en el restaurant-le respondió serio-No podemos volver atrás.

El rubio suspiró. La mentira se había vuelto contra ellos.

-Te advierto que tengo buena puntería-el joven retomó la conversación- Todo sería más fácil si dejaras de darme órdenes.

-Voy a ser tu jefe. Eso arruinaría mi reputación-una sonrisa le curvo la boca a Deidara ante sus palabras.

Itachi se le quedó viendo los labios. Su boca pequeña y perfecta.

-Duérmete, Deidara-lo instó él con la voz ronca acariciándole suavemente el cabello.

-¿Por qué será que me siento como si te estuvieras adueñando de mi vida?-murmuró el rubio artista, demasiado adormecido para saber lo que decía.

-Duérmete-volvió a repetirle, y él así lo hizo, pues no aguantaba un minuto más con los ojos abiertos. Las manos de Itachi lo relajaron, y Deidara se abandonó a los dedos que lo acariciaban, aspirando el aroma de él.

Itachi se quedó sentado a su lado y le siguió tocando el cabello hasta que él se quedó profundamente dormido. Esa noche había sido tan inesperada como sorprendente para él. Había pasado por tantos estados, que a penas le costaba creer que estuviera mirando el rostro dormido de ese frágil y vulnerable joven.

Tocó su pálida piel. Dormido, casi parecía un duende, un hada de leyenda. Era tan pequeño, tan menudo, todo ojos, y actitud. Unos bellos ojos azules. La clase de ojos en los que un hombre podría perderse para siempre, y él quería ahogarse en ellos. Descubrió con un sorprendente arrebato, que el rubio le inspiraba una profunda necesidad de protegerlo. Apenas lo había visto débil y con esos hematomas su instinto protector se activó con una ferocidad desconocida para él. Y ahora se sentía diferente, como si hubiera despertado a una realidad paralela.

Itachi se descubrió a si mismo enredándose una vez más el cabello de Deidara entre los dedos. Meneó la cabeza, ¿Qué ocurría con él? Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, y fue incapaz de reprimir la ola de recuerdos de la última vez que pisó ese departamento. El artista se le había enfrentado con astucia y tenacidad, para que dejara de proponerle dinero a cambio de información de Hidan. Tenía que admitir que al principio lo sorprendió mucho la lealtad que guardaba para con su amigo, luego entendió que también Deidara le profesaba un profundo cariño a Kakuzu, y quería verlos juntos y felices, sin embargo, después hubo algo más. Algo más que se desató en sus venas como fuego caliente cuándo el rubio tuvo la genial idea de acercarse demasiado a él.

Si Hidan y Kakuzu no hubieran llegado ese día interrumpiéndolos, él sabía muy bien lo que habría pasado. Y la imagen de eso rondando en su cabeza se había transformado en una tortura, en una obsesión que lo perseguía en sueños. Si ellos no hubieran llegado, él lo habría besado. Hubiera tomado esa boca exquisita y tentadora. Lo habría callado a besos hasta obligarlo a cambiar de opinión. No hubiera dejado de besarlo hasta tenerlo debajo suyo rogando por más. Y no se hubiera conformado sólo con eso.

Y apenas lo había visto entrar al restaurant junto a Hidan esa noche, todo había vuelto a él con la misma intensidad, como si los días no hubieran transcurrido. Quemándolo.

Una mueca, que muy bien podría haber pasado como el intento de una sonrisa, cruzó su rostro, ¿En qué momento había terminado siendo seducido por él?

* * *

><p><strong>Mis agradecimientos a :<strong>

-**ShadowNoSleep:** Gracias por esa fidelidad, no sé que he hecho para merecerla, pero prometo esforzarme para hacerme digna :) XD jajaja Dei es todo un seductor, y tiene al pobre Itachi en sus manos Muajajaja Adoro al rubio en su plan de despistado haciendo que el pobre Itachi arda por él jajaja! Gracias por tu apoyo, eres muy dulce!

-**Derama17:** Hola! mmm el fic tiene poquitos días publicado XD, y es un honor que lo leas. Gracias por tu empuje! Muchos cariños!

-**Karu-suna:** Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme el review :D! Ojala te haya gustado la continuación XD.

-**K-H Weasley-Hitachiin F-G :** No te preocupes, que en mis planes no esta el abandonar el fic XD. Espero la continuación haya sido de tu agrado :) y miles de gracias por la enorme dulzura de tus palabras. Gracias, en serio! y ese parrafo final también es mi favorito XD. Muchos abrazos!

-**Katta:** La he continuado pronto XD. Gracias por el comentario! Saludines!

-**ddeiSmile:** jajaja XD entonces las dos somos unos terrones de azúcar, o chocolate mmmm negro como Itachi? o blanco como Dei? XD jajaja... no voy a hacer sufrir tanto a Sasori , que mala XD, pero es que me sirve como catalizador para que Itachi se descontrole muajajaja y con este capí nada de celos, amiga XD que fue casi puro DEI/ITA. Muchos besos y cariños!


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos!

Gracias por su increíble apoyo al fic!

Ojala les guste el capí. Besos y abrazos :D

* * *

><p><strong>Perverso Tormento<strong>

**Cuarto Capítulo**

-¿Estás molesto hn?-su voz sonó apenas un murmullo en la habitación. Se sentía bastante estúpido haciendo esas preguntas, pero es que el silencio ya amenazaba con desquiciarlo.

El hombre de espaldas a él, se mantuvo quieto, con los puños apretados, la espalda en completa tensión. Sasori, estaba intentando con verdadero ahínco, reunir la energía necesaria para girarse a enfrentarlo. Ni el estado del rubio, ni el de él, eran los mejores para iniciar una pelea. Por eso, con calma, y respirando acompasadamente fue girándose, y como siempre su imagen, sentado en el piso trabajando con unas figuras de arcillas llenas de explosivos, le cortó hasta la respiración

A veces pensaba, cuando lo tenía así de cerca, que sólo un ciego no podría haberse enamorarse de él, que sólo un Dios cruel y celoso podría querer arrebatárselo para transformarlo en arte, y que sólo un cobarde no lucharía por su amor hasta desangrarse. Y es que era tan hermoso, tan luminoso. Con él cerca le costaba hasta pensar, y cualquier sentimiento negativo como la rabia o la ira se evaporaban, así de simple, con sólo mirarlo. Deidara era su arte eterno.

-Sasori…..maestro-lo llamó con la llama de la preocupación ardiendo en sus enormes ojos azules.

-Nunca podría molestarme contigo, mocoso. Eso lo sabes-le dijo él, e inició un lento camino, pasando a un lado de una de sus marionetas, hasta llegar a él e inclinarse a su altura-Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del Uchiha. ¡Quisiera matarlo por ser tan idiota!-su voz se volvió ronca de pura ira.

El rubio esbozó una leve sonrisa, y antes de que él volviera a cerrar sus puños con fuerza, atrapó una de sus manos entre las suyas. Con delicadeza fue soltando los dedos uno a uno, hasta que pudo entrelazar su propia mano con la de Sasori.

-¿Acaso no te preocupa el Uchiha, Deidara?-preguntó el pelirrojo buscando su mirada.

El joven soltó un suspiro, moviéndose nerviosamente. Por supuesto que estaba preocupado, y más con el tema ese de trabajar con él, pero no quería pensar en eso, últimamente no quería pensar nada que tuviera que ver con ese hombre. Lo perturbaba.

-Sólo me preocupa lo que pueda decirle a Hidan o a Kakuzu. Lo demás no me importa hn-le respondió alzando la cabeza para mirarlo con aire desafiante.

-¿De verdad? Porque Itachi no parece creer lo mismo-Sasori se llevó la mano del rubio a los labios-Creó que le interesas, sino no te hubiera propuesto trabajar con él-le dijo mientras depositaba tiernos besos en ella.

Deidara se desconcentro, abrumado de pronto por lo que Sasori estaba haciendo con su mano. Su cálido aliento sobre su piel, le calentó hasta las entrañas con una dulzura exquisita. Cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutándolo. Pero al siguiente, recapacito asustado, porque por unos momentos vio claramente en su cabeza los perfectos ojos del azabache.

-A ese Uchiha sólo le interesa el dinero-logró decir al fin-Quizás le importé Kakuzu, pero dudó que alguien más. Es sólo un niño rico, elitista. Nada más hn.

-Supongo-concedió el pelirrojo-Pero aún así, no me gustaría que volvieras a dormirte en su compañía-había un sutil reproche en sus palabras.

-Te dije que me dormí porque estaba demasiado fatigado como para pensar con claridad-le dijo él con firmeza-Además estaba en mi casa, no hice nada malo hn.

Entonces, él lo tocó, apenas un roce en la mejilla. Un roce que encendió chispas a su paso. Ambos se miraron, perdidos en el otro, con los corazones desbocados y los cuerpos temblorosos. En esa clase de momentos en que todo parecía encogerse a su alrededor.

-Sasori, no….-Deidara intentó rechazarlo con la voz titubeante, colocando una mano en su musculoso pecho-Por favor….-su voz sonó a ruego, pero se le secó la garganta apenas lo vio inclinarse en su dirección, porque no era al pelirrojo a quien estaba viendo.

Deidara sentía esos ojos ónix clavados en él, sentía todo y nada a la vez. La respiración se le aceleró, y cuando él rozó su mejilla con sus labios, supo que no había nada más que hacer, sólo se entregó.

Sasori lo besó como si temiera romperlo, buscando sus labios con delicadeza, separándolos para él, invadiéndolos con firmeza y ternura. Lo pegó a él, en un abrazo posesivo y llenó de emociones contenidas. Cuando lo tenía en sus brazos hasta las manos le temblaban, y a duras penas podía evitar dejar a todos sus sentimientos salir. Lo retuvo contra su pecho, besándolo repetidas veces, embebiéndose del rubio. Sólo así era capaz de sentirlo real, de sentirlo parte de él, aunque fuera un sólo instante, aunque supiera como artista que Deidara no tenía dueño, que era demasiado libre como para atarse a alguien.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose se escucho, pero ninguno de los dos hombres reparo en ello.

-Lamento interrumpir-la voz de una mujer los sobresalto, logrando que se separaran-Se supone que teníamos una reunión, Sasori.

-No lo he olvidado-respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo separándose al fin del rubio, y poniéndose de pie-Él es mi alumno, Deidara; y ella es Konan, la editora de una revista de arte-los presentó escuetamente, para luego marcharse hacía su oficina con la mujer.

Deidara estaba en otro mundo, apenas consciente de las últimas palabras de su maestro. Sasori lo acababa de besar, y él le había respondido. Sí, se habían besado, pero el rubio había estado pensando en otro. Otros labios. Otro cuerpo. Otros ojos. Tenía ganas de azotarse contra una pared.

-¿Qué me hiciste, maldito Uchiha hn?-susurro a la nada Deidara, mientras sus manos temblorosas palpaban sus tibios labios.

* * *

><p>Itachi entrecerró los ojos mirando a su amigo con una expresión indescifrable. Después de todo no le sorprendía la noticia de Kakuzu, era algo que ya daba por supuesto desde aquella cena en el restaurant.<p>

-Entonces, es definitivo-replicó al fin-¿Y qué va a pasar con Deidara? ¿Él lo sabe?-las preguntas brotaron de sus labios sin que pudiera censurarlas.

El otro alzó una ceja, sorprendido por el rumbo de la conversación.

-Bueno, Joder. Hidan iba a conversar con el rubio, pero no creé que haya problemas. Tal vez Dei se mude con su novio, y asunto arreglado-Kakuzu soltó una risa, que acalló para quedarse observando el rostro de Itachi que parecía de pronto muy, muy molesto.

-Yo no opinó lo mismo. Ese jovencito es apenas un crío, que ni siquiera sabe lo que hace, ni lo que quiere-le dijo en tono seco-No debería involucrarse con tipos que no le convienen.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y cómo sabes tú quién le conviene al rubiecito?-lo cuestionó Kakuzu mordaz.

El Uchiha soltó un bufido de exasperación. No sucedía a menudo, pero detestaba cuando Kakuzu se pasaba de listo con él. Lo miró con su aspecto duro e implacable, con un atisbo de crueldad en su boca tan finamente cincelada.

-Simplemente, lo sé-le respondió con gravedad-No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta.

Kakuzu, el abogado más corrupto de las compañías Uchiha, no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando. Tuvo que beberse lo que le quedaba de sake para enfriar las ideas, y es que si hubiera estado en otro lugar, y no en un bar, hubiera saltado de su asiento sólo para burlarse de Itachi, como lo hacía cuando eran niños, pero por ahora, mantendría la compostura.

-Te gusta-afirmó mirándolo con una graciosa sonrisa de prepotencia-Te gusta mucho-reafirmó.

Los ojos de Itachi brillaron amenazantes, pareciendo casi rojos bajo las luces del bar. Tensó la mandíbula.

-No digas imbecilidades. No existe ninguna posibilidad de que me gusté un chiquillo como ese-su voz fue un lento siseo de advertencia para que su compañero no continuara por esa línea.

Por un instante, Kakuzu lo miró atónito, comprendiendo en base a años de conocimientos con distintas clases de parejas, relaciones y amantes, lo que le estaba sucediendo a su compañero.

-Joder, hombre. Date la oportunidad de estar con alguien-los ojos del hombre se pusieron febriles de pronto- Tal vez, Deidara, sea esa persona-le sonrió mostrándole su impecable dentadura-Además esta bien bueno para que te lo lleves a la cama.

Itachi se quedó como si lo acabaran de abofetear. Miró a su amigo, y supo que no podía ocultarle nada a él. No le servía ya seguir pretendiendo que no pasaba nada.

-Tiene novio.

-¿Y desde cuándo Itachi Uchiha, el puto dueño del mundo, se da por vencido tan fácilmente?

La sonrisa de Kakuzu era de autentico triunfo, que podría haber cobrado cientos de dólares por ella. El azabache tuvo que guardarse las ganas de lanzarle un puñetazo, y borrársela de la cara, estaba seguro que iba a sacarle en cara ese momento de debilidad hasta el final de sus días.

-Itachi, sólo conquístalo.

La frase de Kakuzu quedó flotando en el aire, como una repetición desquiciante en la mente del Uchiha.

El azabache detuvo su Lamborghini diablo negro, a las afueras del edificio de departamentos exclusivos, en el que vivía. Llevaba un buen rato meditando las palabras de su amigo, pero es que aquello resultaba totalmente opuesto a su comportamiento regular. Él no era la clase de hombre que iba detrás de las mujeres o los hombres, y mucho menos de un jovencito, al contrario, sus conquistas iban detrás de él, siempre había sido así. De sus labios brotó un hondo suspiro, a él no le gustaba hacer las cosas sin planificarlas, sin tener el más absoluto control sobre todo. Quizás no lo sabía todo respecto a las emociones que Deidara le despertaba, pero ahora que había decidido meterlo en su vida, iba a tener que hacerlo a su manera. Como si se tratara de una guerra, iba a encontrar sus puntos débiles, y una vez hecho con todos ellos, él sería suyo. Ya se encargaría de sacar a ese tal Sasori de su vida, después de todo el papel de príncipe no le quedaba tan mal.

No había vuelta atrás, acababa de dar un paso sin retorno. Lo único que esperaba, era que ese paso lo llevara directamente a Deidara.

* * *

><p>-¡Por Jashin! ¿Estás seguro de qué no te molesta que me mude con Kakuzu?<p>

Deidara volvió a resoplar mientras se acomodaba el dorado flequillo, que caía desordenado por su frente. Hidan le hacía esa misma pregunta, mínimo tres veces al día desde que le había dado la noticia.

-No-el joven meneó la cabeza-De hecho, la noticia me encanta hn. Ahora tendré más espacio para hacer mi arte-replicó sacándole la lengua.

El albino soltó una risa desquiciada, y siguió metiendo Cds en una caja.

-Tienes que agradecerle a Sasori por ayudarnos con la mudanza, ha sido muy amable de su parte venir hoy-Deidara lo miró de reojo suspicaz. Sabía que Hidan le tenía manía al pelirrojo, y que aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente, no le agradaba del todo.

-Ya te dijo él que no era problema. Lo bueno si, es que se lleva bien con Kakuzu… menos mal-el joven soltó un suspiro mientras hablaba-Por qué con el Uchiha….

No era capaz de acabar la frase. Desde que Itachi había aparecido por el departamento esa misma tarde era casi como si el aire se hubiera cargado con alguna clase de tóxico. Sasori y el Uchiha no hacían más que lanzarse comentarios desdeñosos con respecto a sus habilidades, o de lo contrario se miraban como si estuvieran en un campo de guerra. Todo el lugar olía a testosterona en su expresión más pura. Le parecía increíble ver a esos dos hombres comportarse así, como si estuvieran en plena Prehistoria. Sólo faltaba que tomaran unas espadas o kunais, y empezaran a atacarse ahí mismo.

Por lo menos ahora, estaban teniendo un pequeño momento de paz con Hidan, mientras los tres hombres habían bajado con un par de cosas al automóvil del abogado.

-Dei, me prometiste tratar de llevarte mejor con Itachi-le reprochó Hidan-Tal vez tú podrías hacer que se lleven mejor esos dos.

-¿O tal vez el Uchiha podría quedarse en su casa, y dejarnos la mudanza a nosotros cuatro hn?-le contestó a la defensiva el rubio.

-Pensé que ustedes habían limado asperezas la noche de la cena- Deidara enrojeció de inmediato como una amapola, y se dio la vuelta para que su compañero no lo notara-¿Acaso no van a trabajar juntos?

Itachi y sus malditas mentiras, ¿Qué se supone iba a decir, si ni siquiera lo habían hablado?

-Eh…algo así. Ya olvídalo-el rubio se encogió de hombros, y atravesó la habitación en busca de unos libros, necesitaba desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

La puerta se abrió apenas una rendija.

- Joder ¿Todo listo?- ambos hombres se sobresaltaron ante la voz masculina.

-Todo listo-le respondió Deidara viendo incómodo como la pareja se daba un corto beso en los labios.

Kakuzu tomó las últimas dos cajas que quedaban, y salió del cuarto seguido de ambos jóvenes. Pero Deidara se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, quieto, con los ojos fijos en las dos figuras paradas en la sala. Tenía la impresión que de un momento a otro Sasori iba a saltar sobre Itachi. Su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad. Respiró a fondo y exhaló poco a poco.

-Nosotros ya nos vamos-dijo Kakuzu, que había olfateado el ambiente desde hace mucho rato, y no quería quedarse para ver la función-Gracias por la ayuda -el hombre les sonrió atrayendo a su amante bajo el cobijo de sus brazos.

-No ha sido nada-la voz potente y masculina del Uchiha resonó-Aunque estoy seguro de que podríamos haber hecho todo el trabajo los cuatro.

Los puños de Sasori se cerraron al instante. El rubio lo notó y enseguida se colocó a su lado, atrapando una de sus manos entre las suyas, lanzándole una mirada suplicante detrás de sus enormes ojos azules.

-Pensé Uchiha que no podían hacer las cosas sin mí, después de todo tú estas acostumbrado a pagar para que te hagan todo-manifestó en tono grave.

Los ojos ónix de Itachi centellearon.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Kakuzu abriendo la puerta, dejando atrás el posible conflicto. Tenía fe en que Itachi sería el ganador de esa contienda.

-¡Por Jashin! Les dejó a Dei para que lo cuiden, chicos-agregó Hidan guiñándoles un ojo, y lanzándole un beso en el aire a su amigo.

-Traidor-masculló Deidara en voz baja cuando se cerró la puerta.

Los ojos del joven se alzaron por debajo de sus frondosas pestañas, mirando alternativamente a los dos hombres. Sólo con verlos se le revolvió el estomago, era mejor dejar la guerra en paz antes de que se desatara todo un batallón de Troya.

-Creo que sería mejor que se fueran. Tengo sueño y quiero descansar hn-les dijo cortando el agarre con su maestro. Quería que ese par se largara por el bien de todos.

-Me parece que Itachi puede largarse. Yo te haré compañía-respondió Sasori sin alterarse.

-Lo dudo-dijo Itachi con calma-No acostumbro a dejar a nadie a su suerte, cuando un hombre de tu tipo los ronda-entonces dirigió sus ojos al pelirrojo, evaluándolo con arrogancia detrás de una mascara de absoluta frialdad.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?-replicó el aludido y se acercó al hombre con un par de zancadas-¿De qué tipo? Sé claro Uchiha, ya no están tus amigos, y no tenemos que fingir cordialidad.

Al rubio casi se le detiene el corazón en el acto. Apoyó una mano contra la pared, temeroso de perder el equilibrio. Ver a los dos hombres, tan fuertes y poderosos a su manera, enfrentarse era un espectáculo letal para cualquiera que tuviera sentimientos.

-Basta hn-les dijo Deidara con firmeza.

-¿Vas a negarme que lo golpeas? He visto los hematomas, no soy un idiota-Itachi soltó el aliento con un siseo largo y furioso, pese a la calma que intentaba aparentar en su exterior-No voy a permitir que lo sigas haciendo, artista de pacotilla-Sus ojos negros brillaron llenos de amenaza.

-¡¿Cómo me has llamado?¡Eres un idiota! ¡Nunca golpearía a Deidara!-le gritó Sasori

-¡Basta, basta, basta hn!-los reprendió Deidara, pero ninguno de los dos le estaba prestando atención.

Y todo sucedió demasiado rápido para los ojos del rubio. En un momento ambos hombres estaban frente a frente, mirándose con un odio jurado, y al siguiente, el golpe en la mandíbula de Itachi fue el único sonido que inundo la sala. Y el Uchiha apenas y se movió, su fuerte contextura aguantaba mucho más que eso, y respondió el golpe empujando a Sasori hasta que esté chocó contra la mesita de centro, en donde reposaban algunas de las obras de arcilla hechas por el rubio, volcándola y destruyendo las figuras. Deidara ahogó una exclamación, y a pesar de que lo único que quería era dejarlos allí a que se mataran agolpes, se encaminó hasta ambos hombres interponiéndose entre ellos. No iba a dejar que le destruyeran la casa.

-¡Maldito…..-Sasori se detuvo a la carrera, los ojos furiosos del más joven lo dejaron congelado en su lugar.

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!-volvió a repetir él a gritos- ¡PAR DE IDIOTAS!-los miró alternativamente con desprecio.

Para Itachi fue como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría. Se sintió como el peor de los imbéciles por haber provocado esa escena tan patética en frente del rubio.

-¡LARGO, LARGO!-les gritó Deidara-¡Váyanse de mi casa hn! ¡No quiero verlos hn!

Sasori intentó acercarse a él, pero el artista lo apartó de un manotazo.

-Vete hn-le rugió irritado por la actitud de ellos-y tú también Itachi. ¡Lárguense!

El rubio caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió de par en par, y con un gesto de la cabeza se las indicó. El pelirrojo echó un vistazo al azabache, sólo un rápido destello de ojos miel, pero éste captó su significado. Era hora de deponer banderas.

-Deidara…-había una clara advertencia en la voz de Itachi

Él lo miró a los ojos, mordiéndose los labios. Alzó la barbilla con aire orgulloso.

-Largo-vocalizó con lentitud, como si estuviera ante dos niños pequeños-No quiero verlos, ni oír nada de lo que tengan que decir hn.

Sasori paso primero a través de la puerta, se sentía como un tonto, al final su rencilla con Itachi lo había llevado directamente al desprecio por parte del rubio. Se había comportado como un energúmeno frente a sus ojos, que poco artístico. Cabizbajo paso a su lado, sin atreverse a dirigirle la palabra. El Uchiha, en cambio, se negaba a dejarlo solo, no quería perder la oportunidad, lo miró casi con desesperación mientras su cabeza trabajaba veloz por alguna excusa.

-Deidara, el trabajo….-pero él lo cortó con un gesto de su mano.

-Después-le dijo a Itachi enfrentándolo a los ojos, retándolo a que siguiera insistiendo, y él mismo iría a su habitación por un par de explosivos, y los haría desaparecer.

Cuando Deidara cerró la puerta su cuerpo apenas se sostuvo contra la superficie de madera. Aún le temblaba todo por la profunda furia que sentía bullendo a través de sus venas. Le costaba creer que su maestro y el Uchiha hubieran estado a punto de darse una paliza en su departamento. Tomó aire con fuerza y miró a su alrededor, tenía que arreglar todo ese desastre antes de que oscureciera. ¡Los muy malditos habías destruido sus obras! Ensuciando la alfombra con arcilla ¡Bastardos hn!

* * *

><p>Itachi volvió a detener el automóvil, no llevaba la cuenta, pero tal vez esa era la novena vuelta que daba alrededor del edificio del rubio. Ya había anochecido, y aunque deseaba bajarse y hablar con él, por primera vez en su vida le faltaban las palabras y las agallas para hacerlo. Era desesperante no tener el valor de ir a pedir una disculpa, en especial, porque él nunca se disculpaba ante nadie. De hecho, no sabía como hacerlo.<p>

-¡Maldición!-bramó él dándole un puñetazo al volante.

Iba a poner en marcha otra vez el coche, cuando un sonido lo hizo detenerse. El número de uno de sus familiares brillaba en la pantalla de su celular.

-¿Qué sucede, tío?-le contestó ligeramente molesto por la interrupción-Espero tu llamada sea importante. No me interesa conocer nada sobre tus últimas aventuras amorosas.

Una carcajada ronca y oscura se escucho por la otra línea.

-Siempre tan elocuente, mi querido sobrino. Te tengo buenas noticias.

-Dímelas-le ordenó Itachi mientras dirigía sus ojos en dirección al departamento del joven.

Cinco minutos después, una vez ya había colgado la llamada. El azabache volvió a mirar en dirección al departamento de Deidara, apenas y había una sola luz encendida en él. Medito durante unos minutos lo que iba a hacer, tal vez podía esperar hasta mañana. Volvió a mirar el departamento, ahora la única luz encendida acababa de apagarse, y con ella el Uchiha había tomado una decisión.

El rubio escuchó los golpes desde muy lejos, a medida que se volvieron cada vez más insistentes, su consciencia empezó a reaccionar obligándolo a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue ponerse una camiseta que le quedaba demasiado grande, y unos pantalones, y salir medio dormido a ver de quién se trataba. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y cierto temor apenas lo vio. Definitivamente, Itachi no tenía buena cara, se veía pálido, su ropa estaba arrugada, como si hubiera dormido en una banca de una plaza, y estaba además, algo despeinado y ojeroso.

-Itachi hn-susurró su nombre Deidara.

Él le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, con algo que él nunca antes había visto en nadie. El rubio retrocedió unos pasos de la pura impresión.

-Ya tengo un puesto en la empresa para ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero agradecer a estas maravillosas personas:<strong>

-**ShadowNoSleep:** Gracias, que dulzura de persona eres :)...Sí, Itachi se las trae, aunque parezca cubo de hielo nooo es fuego XD, y ahora ya esta decidido por tener al rubio jajaja. Bueno, ojala te siga gustando el fic. Besos, linda.

-**Karu-suna:** No es una molestia contestarte, al contrario :D. Gracias a ti por darme fuerzas y ser un encanto conmigo! Te mando miles de besos, y espero tus opiniones o sugerencias.

-**SuZakUSeIRyU:** jajajaja Siii Dei sabe poner en su lugar a Ita, ojala hayas leído la conti en el capí 3, y espero te siga gustando. ¡Muchos cariños! y gracias por el review.

-**Derama17:** Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Que encantadora eres! jajaja y sí, puede que Hidan y Kakuzu no esten tan en la línea original, pero estoy trabajando en ellos para encaminarlos. Besos!

-**ddeiSmile:** XD :D jajajaja estas perdonada, lindura, aunque si sigues siendo tan dulce conmigo voy a terminar pidiendote matrimonio por un mundo con más Ita/Dei achocoltados jajaja. Mmmm síii diste en el clavo, no solo el moreno sentira celos Muajajaja el pobre Dei la pasara intoxicantemente mal XD, pero el sexy/perfecto Uchiha va a ser igual de descarado que tú en el fic oooooooooohhhhhhh JAJAJA. Bueno, Gracias por ser tan luminosa conmigo, me derrites! Abrazos!

-**K-H Weasley-Hitachiin F-G:** XD nooooooooo no puedes morir desangrada aún, porque se vienen los limes y los lemons, y tienes que vivir para ayudarme a que Dei a sobreviva a la intensidad e impetuosidad del Uchiha :P jajaja Gracias por tu increíble capacidad de hacerme sonreír! Besos.

-**andiee:** Gracias! Intento actualizar seguido, y me alegra contar con tus comentarios y saber que te gusta el fic, corazón! Y Sí, si leíste el capi Itachi es bien celoso con lo suyo jajaja aunque aún Dei no lo sea jajajaja. Muchos abrazos y cariños!

-**Katta:** Jajajaja Siiiiii muchas babas para ese par XD mmm ya en el 5 capí al fin trabajan juntos, muy juntitos jajaja mmm y como que Itachi se va a aprovechar de su relación laboral jajaja. Saludines, y gracias por el review!


	5. Chapter 5

Holis!

Ojala disfruten este capí con un poquito de lime XD

Besos y abrazos!

* * *

><p><strong>Perverso Tormento<strong>

**Quinto Capítulo.**

Cando Deidara ingresó al edificio principal de la corporación de las empresas Uchiha, supo al instante que acababa de ir a para directo a la boca del lobo. Su estomago se contrajo de pura ansiedad, y si hubiera podido habría vomitado todo su desayuno en el lujoso lobby del lugar. Una chica de llamativos cabellos teñidos de rosado, y ojos verde esmeralda, llamada Sakura Haruno, lo recibió indicándole que lo esperaban en la oficina del Señor Itachi Uchiha, en el último piso del edificio.

Por unos momentos el rubio estuvo apunto de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo de allí. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar, con su sencilla ropa de jeans y camiseta ante tanta pomposa elegancia. Además toda la gente lo miraba directamente, o de reojo, y eso lo fastidiaba. A nadie le gusta ser el chico nuevo.

Mientras subía por el ascensor Deidara no podía dejar de admirar el buen gusto de la decoración hasta en los más mínimos detalles. Sabía que Itachi tenía dinero, era arrogante y se creía el dueño del mundo; su familia era muy conocida por su linaje y alcurnia, pero jamás llego a pensar que fuera algo tan tangible en la realidad. Él y su estúpida ingenuidad. Por primera vez, en muchos años, se sintió torpemente intimidado.

Al llegar al último piso, creyó que sus pasos tambaleantes lo iban a dejar caer, no podía terminar de creerse lo nervioso que estaba. Con la ayuda de un guardia cruzó unas puertas de cristal, y al instante un fuerte aroma a perfume caro de mujer lo aturdió por unos segundos.

Una mujer, que estaba sentada en un fino escritorio justo en frente de él, se puso de pie al verlo llegar toda envuelta en un ajustado vestido violeta, que abrazaba generosamente sus curvas. Lo miró con unos ojos azules muy similares a los suyos. Le sonrió encantadora acentuando increíblemente sus hermosas facciones, marcadas ya de por si por su perfecta piel blanca, y su lacio cabello rubio.

-Usted debe ser Deidara-la esbelta mujer lo evalúo físicamente con abierto descaro-Yo soy Ino Yamanaka, la secretaria personal del señor Uchiha-quizás fue su idea, pero al artista le pareció que aquella blonda remarco las últimas palabras como si estuviese haciendo alguna clase de declaración-El señor lo esta esperando.

La secretaria le señaló una puerta de madera nacarada, exquisitamente tallada en antiguos caracteres japoneses, detrás de ella.

-Gracias hn-sólo atino a decir en un balbuceo algo incoherente.

No supo el por qué, pero aquella mujer le desagrado intensamente.

Entró a la oficina, luchando por controlar a su tembloroso cuerpo. Por Dios ¿Qué sucedía con él? ¡Si sólo se trataba del bastardo arrogante del Uchiha hn!

-Buenos Días-la voz intensamente masculina de él lo hizo dar un brinco que quiso disimular fallando patéticamente.

Itachi Uchiha, exhalaba poder por cada uno de sus poros, allí sentado detrás de ese magnifico escritorio hecho a la medida para un rey, amo y señor del mundo. Tan bello y cruelmente frío que dolía mirarlo.

-Toma asiento, por favor. Deidara.

El rubio miró una de las sillas frente a Itachi, y evidentemente incómodo, se sentó.

-Bien. Como te dije ayer en tu departamento, encontré el trabajo perfecto para ti-El Uchiha hablaba tranquilo y calmado-He tenido que prescindir de los servicios de mi asistente personal debido a mi tío. Así que ese será tu nuevo trabajo.

Deidara enfocó sus ojos en los de él. Algo allí no le cuadraba del todo.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer hn? No sé nada de negocios, sólo de arte hn.

Itachi desvió la mirada.

-Tendrás el tiempo reglamentado para ir a tus clases en la universidad, por supuesto, pero el resto del tiempo…-el azabache calló un momento, estudiando cuidadosamente sus palabras-…deberás pasarlo al completo conmigo. Ser mi asistente es como ser mi sombra. Y deberás irte olvidando de pasar tiempo con ese noviecito tuyo de Sasori, lo mejor es que lo dejes por tu bien.

-¿Qué….?-los ojos del rubio se abrieron conmocionados.

El joven se levantó de un brinco de la silla, lanzándole una mirada cargada de reproche a su vez. Con aquel movimiento inundó la estancia a un tenue aroma a violetas. Entre confundido y molesto dio un par de pasos sin sentido, mientras Itachi seguía sus movimientos sin perderse detalle, absorbiendo su esencia, fascinado.

-Pero…-sus ojos buscaron erráticos algo a que ceñirse-¡¿Quién rayos te crees para hacer eso hn?-le gritó el rubio perdiendo el control.

Itachi se levanto despacio, estirándose como un felino, dándose su tiempo. Con extrema cautela avanzo hasta el otro, sin perderse ninguna reacción por parte del artista. Deidara retrocedió asustado, con los ojos de él clavados, recorriéndolo con una intensidad abrazadora. La garganta se le secó de la pura emoción.

-Soy tu jefe-su voz varonil fue una declaración suave, pero implacable.

El Uchiha siguió mirándolo con atención. Parecía como si, en cualquier momento, el rubio pudiera echarse a correr.

-No hn-replico Deidara con un hilo de voz, pero sin perder la cuota de rebeldía-No puedes venir a darme órdenes. Yo no he aceptado que seas mi jefe hn ¡Deja en paz a Sasori y a mí!-le dijo retrocediendo otro paso más.

Itachi avanzó hasta él con rapidez. La espalda de Deidara chocó contra la pared en la prisa por huir de él. El azabache colocó ambos brazos en torno al cuerpo del artista, atrapándolo.

-Sé que Sasori te esta pagando los estudios, y sé también que él es un profesor de arte en la universidad que estudias, de buena reputación. Dime, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? ¿Aceptas ser su novio, y que te golpee porque te paga la colegiatura?-le preguntó inclinando la cabeza hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente-Necesito saberlo, Deidara.

-No es lo que estas pensando…-el rubio desvió la mirada, se sentía enjaulado. Las conclusiones del Uchiha lo sacaban de quicio, pero tal vez fuera hora de aclararle las cosas, y terminar con todo eso de una buena vez-….Sasori no es mi novio hn. ÉL….es mi maestro, nada más-le contestó ladeando la cabeza, quería evitar cualquier tipo de contacto con ese hombre. No lo entendía, pero cuando estaban tan cerca, se le aceleraba el corazón, y un cosquilleo lo invadía.

Itachi cerró los ojos. Aquella noticia de que el rubio y el pelirrojo no estaban juntos lo llenaba de una renovada satisfacción. Eso era un obstáculo menos.

-¿Qué tipo de clases te hace?-la voz de él se filtro por toda la piel de su cuello, dejando a su paso una ola de estremecimientos, junto a un repentino calor.

-Es…es mi maestro de escultura hn-susurró el rubio-Y yo lo ayudo con sus marionetas en el taller y su galería.

-Eso no explica los hematomas y las lesiones que tenías-lo cortó él con aire fiero-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió entonces?

Deidara se mordió los labios, de pronto totalmente asfixiado por tanto cuestionamiento, ni siquiera Hidan o Sasori lo trataban así, nadie lo hacía, con tanta insistencia como él. Ese hombre le hablaba como si tuviera alguna clase de derecho sobre su persona.

-Itachi…-Deidara guardó silencio, el Uchiha acababa de cogerle el rostro con las manos, obligándolo a mirarlo, a no apartar por ningún motivo los ojos de él.

-Por favor, respóndeme-le habló como si le estuviera rogando, como si realmente fuera vital para él conocer sus razones. El artista se quedó estático, perdido en los ojos ónix que lo miraban con algo que no entendía-Deidara…

-Sasori me pidió ayuda con unas marionetas para una exposición hn. Él tiene un número de apertura en el Museo Contemporáneo de Tokio, y yo le sugerí poner juegos artificiales y explotar algunas de ellas. Me queme en una prueba hn-le dijo el rubio en voz bajita, apenas un murmullo.

Itachi aguantó la respiración durante un momento, sintiéndose completamente estúpido por errar tan escandalosamente en sus conclusiones. Sin embargo, eso no exculpaba a ese pelirrojo por exponer al rubio a tales peligros, aún así quería golpear al otro.

-De modo que era eso-afirmó apretando sus mejillas con sus manos. Necesitaba hacer eso, sentirlo real. Allí, con él-Bueno…Tenemos que comenzar a trabajar.

El rubio meneó la cabeza.

-¿Acaso no me escuchaste hn?

-Voy a ignorar tus palabras, pues eres solamente una muchachito impulsivo-le dijo con calma-Ahora a trabajar porque hemos perdido tiempo valioso-lo apremió reticente a perder el contacto con el cuerpo del rubio. Le gustaba tanto esa cercanía, que podía volverse adicto a él.

-Itachi…

-Calla-el rubio abrió sus enormes ojos azules-Ahora las cosas van a cambiar para ti, Deidara-le advirtió.

El artista se puso pálido. No entendía porque, pero sentía que cada vez caía más y más en unas redes invisibles de las que no sería capaz de escapar.

-Itachi yo….

Él le dirigió una mirada profunda con esos ojos arrebatadores, callando todas sus palabras de una vez. Se inclinó el poco espacio que los separaba, a apenas un roce de sus labios. Deidara sintió que las piernas le fallaban al igual que el incesante ritmo errático de su corazón.

-Yo no soy como el inútil de Sasori que se aprovecha de ti. Vas a ser mi asistente, la empresa te pagara la carrera, y tú recibirás un cuantioso sueldo con el que harás lo que quieras, te guste o no-sus negros ojos detallaron el rostro del joven como grabando a fuego cada detalle-Desde ahora en adelante todas tus responsabilidades son conmigo.

-No…no quiero ser tu asistente hn-le respondió evasivo.

Itachi le acarició una de sus mejillas con el dedo pulgar, un masaje lento y tranquilizador.

-Lo sé-su voz fue un susurro sobre sus labios con tanta intensidad, que Deidara alzó la vista alarmado, estaban tan cerca que de tratarse de otra situación el rubio hubiera estado completamente seguro de que el Uchiha lo besaría-Pero yo voy a hacer que te guste serlo.

Ante lo último el artista se apartó de él. Ágil y menudo rodeó el cuerpo del azabache para ponerse a salvo en medio de la oficina, aunque se tropezó con una de las sillas en el camino. Se incorporó apartando de un manotazo la mano que Itachi le ofreció. Desde allí lo contemplo ceñudo y con una nueva mirada, como si se hubiera deshecho de un encantamiento al que había sido sometido sin darse cuenta. Se suponía que Itachi Uchiha no era esa clase de persona, él era ruin y mal intencionado, y el dinero sin duda era su único amor, ¿Qué escondía? La duda lo carcomió con todo el peso de la desconfianza.

Necesitaba desesperadamente pensar, necesitaba mantenerse alejado de él, del encantamiento que representaba su presencia. En especial, porque hace un rato había deseado fervientemente que el azabache acortara las distancias y lo besara.

* * *

><p>El sonido del agua cayendo lo despertó de su bien merecida siesta, y es que después de una maratónica sesión de sexo con Kakuzu por la tarde, quedaba tan agotado que sólo se limitaba a arrastrarse desnudo por la cama.<p>

Vio salir al otro completamente mojado y desnudo, paseándose por el cuarto en busca de su desordenada ropa. Un signo de su tempestuosa sesión de amor, cuando Kakuzu se apareció de improviso en la casa, que ahora compartían, y se encargo de hacerlo gritar de placer.

-¿Vas a trabajar?

-Voy a hacer papeleo para Itachi Joder-respondió desganado mientras terminaba de vestirse-El contrato del rubio y el pago de su universidad.

Los ojos amatistas lo escudriñaron detalladamente con vivo deseo latiendo en ellos.

-Por Jashin, se toma muchas molestias con Dei.

Kakuzu rio con malicia.

-Muchas, muchas… No te imaginas cuantas de ellas-le dijo con morbo acercándose hasta su amante para tomar asiento a su lado.

-Quiere llevárselo a la cama-le insinuó Hidan a la vez que se recostaba entre las sabanas de satín, de manera insinuante, ofreciéndosele descaradamente al abogado.

-No sólo a la cama…-le habló con tono seductor inclinándose para morder un rosado botón haciendo gemir al otro-…a su casa, a su trabajo, a su cabeza, a su corazón.

La boca de Kakuzu, y sus manos iniciaron un perezoso recorrido por el cuerpo de su amante, tocando, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo.

-¿Le…le gusta?-preguntó entre jadeos Hidan.

-Mucho más que eso.

Hidan cerró los ojos sumido en un éxtasis cuando Kakuzu dio una caricia lenta y lánguida con la lengua a su punta. Los músculos del estomago de él se pusieron tensos mientras el otro cerraba la boca, ardiente, húmeda y ajustada en torno a su miembro. Arrancó un gemido de algún lugar en lo más profundo de su ser. El albino le cogió el cabello con los puños al abogado y lo atrajo aún más a él, con el cuerpo a punto de explotar de placer mientras Kakuzu lo buscaba y le instaba a adentrarse aún más en su boca.

Él empujó hacia delante, con un movimiento lento y prolongado, apretando los dientes para retener el placer que casi lo consumía. La boca de Kakuzu se movía sobre él, una y otra vez. Hidan recogió el cabello aún con más fuerza entre sus manos, tanto que fue brusco, pero no podía controlar su respuesta involuntaria. Todo pensamiento juicioso se había esfumado, toda inquietud y precaución.

-Está... enamorado-declaró finalmente Kakuzu, perdido ante la maravilla de las expresiones de su pareja.

* * *

><p>Con su aroma rodeándolo el rubio no pudo dejar de pensar que ya se estaba acostumbrando a la presencia de ese hombre. Que poco coherente sonaba ahora, si desde que se habían conocido lo había detestado y odiado hasta límites insospechados. No podía sacarse de la cabeza ese beso con Sasori en el que había pensado en ese hombre, y tampoco podía creer que aún sus labios ardieran como necesitados de los del Uchiha. Soltando un suspiro le echó una mirada curiosa. Incluso manejando él derrochaba una seguridad absoluta, una seguridad que se le contagiaba.<p>

El joven se acomodó un mechón de cabello cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, apresurado lo sacó de su bolso, y se lo quedó mirando hasta que el sonido se detuvo.

-¿Por qué no contestaste?

El rubio se acomodó en el asiento.

-No era nada importante hn-le contestó evitando mirarlo, pues había mentido.

Quien lo llamaba era Sasori, y no era la primera vez en el día, pero se sentía incapaz de contestarle, ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué estaba con Itachi trabajando? El estomago se le revolvió. Se sentía como todo un traidor e iba en el auto con el enemigo.

Miró al Uchiha fugazmente.

-¿No se supone que íbamos a trabajar hasta tarde hn?

El auto giró en una esquina con demasiada velocidad, recién en ese momento el rubio notó que acababan de entrar en una zona residencial que nunca antes había visto en su vida, pero que por el tipo de construcciones deducía enseguida que albergaba a personas con una buena situación económica, quizás la mejor del país.

-Los negocios son de mi familia, pero al retiro de mi padre. Yo soy el jefe de las empresas en Japón-le explicó con calma-Yo pongo los horarios, además para eso tengo empleados.

Deidara cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacía atrás. El vaivén del automóvil tenía un efecto sedante sobre su cuerpo, por lo menos hasta que el coche se detuvo, y se vio obligado a volver a la realidad.

Afuera un impresionante edificio los esperaba, parecía una serie de lofts para los podridos en dinero como Itachi.

-Vamos-lo instó él abriendo la puerta del lado del rubio. La suave brisa del atardecer envolvió el cuerpo del muchacho.

Una sensación desconocida fue subiendo vertiginosa por el estomago de Deidara. Inspeccionó el entorno totalmente desprotegido, sintió pánico. Agitando sus largas pestañas, él parpadeo unos instantes antes de encontrar el valor para hablar.

-Es donde vives hn-le dijo el artista, su flequillo rubio cubrió por completo la expresión de sus ojos-No sé si quiero entrar hn-replicó con obstinación.

-No hay razones para que no quieras conocer mi casa. Eres mi asistente, debes saber donde vivo, y en que lugar ubicarme todo el tiempo-el rubio alzó la vista con brusquedad, topándose con esos ojos negros que lo miraban con tanta intensidad, traspasándolo. Era una sensación embriagadora.

Deidara desvió la mirada, y empezó a juguetear con la manga de su sweater.

-Itachi, dime, ¿Por qué estoy permitiendo que me traigas a este lugar hn?-le preguntó llevándose las manos al rostro, estaba comenzando a desesperarse. No se entendía ¿Por qué se dejaba llevar? ¿Por qué convivía con el lobo?

El Uchiha le tomó la mano, tirando de él. No quería darle ninguna oportunidad para que se arrepintiera, por eso apenas lo sacó del auto lo apretó contra él, cobijándolo entre sus brazos, acoplándolo a su cuerpo, temeroso de que desapareciera. Lo abrazó en silencio, disfrutando el momento, embebiéndose de su aroma, y de la cercanía. Se sintió temblar internamente, estaba perdiendo su férreo control ante tanto contacto físico. Nunca antes en su vida había deseado tanto algo como a Deidara.

-Por trabajo-le respondió al fin contra su oído-No puedes olvidarlo-susurró.

El rubio artista se apartó unos centímetros de él. Sus ojos azules brillaban como dos piedras preciosas. Acababa de caer en la tentación.

-Si eso es así, ¿Por qué siento que eso no es lo único, Uchiha hn?-le preguntó él entonces, mientras llevado por unas desconocías ansias, retorcía con los dedos la tela de la inmaculada camisa negra del Uchiha.

Itachi le cubrió una mano con la suya, se la llevó hasta el pecho y le sostuvo la palma contra el corazón.

-Porque eres un chico listo, Deidara.

El rubio suspiró confundido por sus palabras. Sentía un gran peso presionándole el corazón, entonces Itachi le rodeó la cara con las palmas de las manos. Él bajó la vista para mirarlo. Deidara, a su vez, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a él, sus grandes ojos azules invadidos de una mezcla de emociones tal que su interior parecía estar fundiéndose de calor. Más que nada en el mundo, Itachi sintió el deseo de probar esos tentadores labios. Sintió esa necesidad con tanta urgencia, con tanta vehemencia, que en esta ocasión cedió a la exigencia sin oponerse. No tenía tanta resistencia frente a ese chiquillo, por mucho que se lo propusiera, ya no.

Deidara vio cómo, mientras él agachaba la cabeza hasta la suya, sus ojos pasaban a un cálido anhelo que le robo el corazón. Hipnotizado, se quedó prendado hasta que sintió su aliento, el calor de sus labios, la atracción irresistible. Itachi acercó la boca a la de él, lo conquistó, lo saboreó. Entonces el rubio se desprendió del resto del mundo, ya sólo existía él y el fuego líquido que le hizo brotar desde las entrañas. Cerró los ojos, y se entregó a esa hoguera que lo consumía. Por lo visto, Itachi iba a terminar quemándolo en su mundo.

Abrazándolo, él alzó el menudo cuerpo de Deidara entre sus fuertes y duros brazos. Ahora lo único que realmente importaba era su boca, y que no pensaba detenerse hasta que ese terco rubio fuera completamente suyo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis agradecimientos especiales a :<strong>

**-ddeSmile:** Corazón XD ahora si voy a proponerte matrimonio =) XD, y no te imaginas lo mucho que me haces sonreír ¡Gracias por ser tan luminosa! Te tengo un regalo de boda, aunque no sé a quien tengo que pedir tu mano (¿) jajaja, y hoy mismo lo publicare XD. Y bueno, ya hubo besos y estan poniendose las cosas más cálidas XD, ojala te guste porque tu opinión es muy importante para mí. Muchos besos y abrazos, linda!

**-K-H Weasley-Hitachiin F-G:** Lo ves? Tienes que vivir :), te necesitamos ! y no odies tanto a sasori que Itachi va a encargarse que el rubio se olvide hasta de su nombre muajajajaja XD. Espero te guste este capí, con un beso al fin! Saludines!

**-Katta:** XD nooo si sasori no le pega, fue un accidente, y ahora Itachi como gran hombre se hace cargo de todo. Gracias por tu review! eres muy dulce!

**-ShadowNoSleep:** Amigaaaaaaaa Siiiiiiiii Kakuzu es tan cool! jajaja pero nuestro Ita ya sabe lo que quiere y va a tenerlo XD muajajajaja. Gracias por siempre darte un tiempo para dejarme algunas palabras! Eres un sol! Cariños!

**-SuZakUSeIRyU:** jajajaja Dei enojado da miedo XD, y bueno Itachi va a recompensar al rubio, si él es el amo del mundo XD jajajaja. Ojala te haya gustado este capí. Y muchisimas gracias por tu hermoso apoyo! Abrazos!

**-andiee:**No te dejo con la intriga Xd amiga nooo jajajaja trato de no demorarme en actualizar... y te gusta cómo se aprovecha Itachi de su puesto como jefe? XD jajaja. ¡Gracias por ser tan linda! Saludines!

**-mirnadei:** ¡Gracias por tu palabras! No sabes la mucha ilusión que me hace :)...Bueno, Dei no se va a quedar solito, tiene galanes de donde escoger XD. Espero te haya gustado el capí ¡Besos!

**-KyuChanxD:** jajajaja Gracias! Siii habrá lime y lemon, ya empece con el lime, y ya se pondrán las cosas más hot muajajajaja. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! y ya ves como será ese par trabajando tan "estrechamente" juntos Xd, mezclando trabajo y placer XD. ¡Muchos cariños!


	6. Chapter 6

Holis!

Lamento mucho la tardanza en publicar, pero tuve que salir de viaje y estuve pasando por un período de profunda tristeza.

Gracias por su apoyo, a quienes me dejan review y lectores anónimos.

Besos!

* * *

><p><strong>Perverso Tormento<strong>

**Sexto Capítulo**

Sasori miró por quinta vez consecutiva su celular en menos de una hora, acababa de llegar no hacía mucho rato de su trabajo en la universidad, era de noche y él no conseguía aún noticias del rubio. Una ligera presión se extendió por todo su estomago, presentía que algo no iba bien, y eso lo estaba comenzando a hundir en un estado de desesperación. Sus ojos se llenaron de su ya evidente preocupación, y ya harto de esperar una llamada, o por lo menos alguna señal de vida, recogió su gabardina café de uno de los sofás de su casa, y salió del lugar.

Mientras conducía, su cabeza no dejaba de dar tumbos sin control, y es que no era que estuviera aterrado o ansioso por él, la verdad era que en el corto tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Deidara, sabía por experiencia propia lo terco, orgulloso y autosuficiente que podía llegar a ser. Por lo tanto, si el rubio no contestaba sus llamadas, era porque no quería hacerlo simplemente, y eso más que cualquier otra cosa, le dolía. De un momento a otro sentía que iba a perderlo irrevocablemente.

Apretó la gabardina un poco más hacía su cuerpo mientras subía las escaleras del edificio, podía sentir como la brisa helada se iba colando por sus huesos, en una señal bastante clara de que el invierno se acercaba. Llegó hasta el departamento de Deidara, y golpeó un par de veces con la esperanza de encontrarlo tal vez si es que estaba de suerte, pero nadie le abrió. Resuelto a esperarlo dejo su cuerpo caer por la puerta, y se sentó a los pies de ella, convencido de no abandonar ese lugar hasta que el muchacho no regresara. Necesitaba verlo y hablar con él desesperadamente, tenía una extraña acorazonada que lo advertía de algo invisible sobre ellos, algo que sentía que iba a separarlos.

* * *

><p>-No puedo seguir comiendo más-dijo el muchacho moviendo el plato con una rebosante comida china hacía un costado-Esto es demasiada comida para mí hn-terminó de hablar nervioso, mirando tentativamente a todos lados en el departamento del Uchiha. Aquel día que llegaba ya a su fin, no se le borraría de la retina nunca más.<p>

Itachi alzó una ceja mirando con reprobación el plato que él apenas había tocado. Desde su punto de vista, Deidara se estaba comportando de una manera temblorosamente adorable desde que lo había besado, y lo había hecho subir a su departamento para compartir una cena.

-Termínalo. Son órdenes de tu jefe-Él le acercó el plato nuevamente, anotando mentalmente que era toda una adicción para él provocar al rubio. Se veía irresistible cuando reaccionaba irritado ante sus demandas, como una fierecilla enjaulada que él deseaba domar.

Deidara se mordió los labios con fuerza mientras dirigía sus ojos azules a su alrededor, recorriendo el lugar en un intento por ignorar al hombre frente a él. La casa del Uchiha era toda una mansión encerrada en el amplio loft que tenía una vista envidiable e inmejorable de todos los espacios verdes de Tokio, además de que la decoración que pudo ver no era más que el lujo extremo del tradicionalismo japonés, había jarrones de porcelana que estaba seguro costaban el sueldo de un año de un recepcionista. En general el lugar era demasiado tranquilo, lujoso, intimo, tan lleno de una atmosfera privada que se incrementaba con el suave sonido de una opera de fondo, que cualquiera que los viera creería con absoluta certeza que eran una pareja en plena cita. La realidad no podía ser más distinta, o al menos eso quería creer con absoluta fe el artista.

Era una soberana estupidez pensar en ellos como pareja, o por lo menos eso hubiera jurado antes de aquel beso. El simple recuerdo le erizó la piel, y lo enojó al instante. Debía dejar de pensar tanta estupidez junta.

El muchacho soltó un bufido irritado por el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

-No debería haber aceptado trabajar contigo hn-le respondió el rubio con tono airado-Con la ayuda de Sasori podría haber salido adelante solo hn. Él es importante para mí, y se preocupa genuinamente por mí. No tiene intenciones ocultas como tú hn.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha centellearon ante la mención del otro hombre. Dentro de él sentía como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de pura ira contenida. Aborrecía la relación entre ellos dos, y sentía que apenas ese hombre le diera un motivo, estaría encantado de eliminarlo de la vida del rubio para siempre, pues la verdad era que estaba completa y absolutamente celoso de él, y mientras menos lo viera, era mejor para su salud mental y anímica, o sino no se creía capaz de responder por los resultados.

-Vas a tener que dejar esa actitud infantil que no va a conducirte a ningún lado, ya trabajas para mí, y punto-le dijo él en tono serio apenas se recobró de su anterior estado-Tu amigo Sasori poco ha hecho por ti al dejarte decidir con tanta libertad sin guiarte. Lo que menos ha hecho es actuar como un hombre adulto estando contigo-de sus labios brotó un suspiro- No has tenido la madurez suficiente para ser asertivo con tu vida.

Deidara se hubiera sentido mucho mejor si Itachi le hubiese dado un golpe en pleno rostro en vez de aquellas palabras. Lo que más detestaba en el mundo era que la gente lo tratara como un niñito. Tal vez fuera joven, pero las experiencias de su vida le habían enseñado a tomar decisiones. No era una criatura confundida, ni nada que se le pareciera, si estaba en esa situación era justamente por culpa de Itachi, se repitió a si mismo incansablemente antes de responderle.

-A diferencia de ti, y de todo lo que puedas decir o hacer, Sasori me respeta. Él considera lo que pienso, y lo que deseo. No anda imponiéndome cosas como tú maldito Uchiha hn-le contesto con frialdad entornando los ojos.

-No. Ese artista de pacotilla es un idiota que se aprovecha de su experiencia como artista contigo-el apuesto rostro del hombre se tensiono. En su fuero interno se derramó una cantidad de emociones que antes no concebía posibles en él-Sólo basta con mirarte a los ojos directamente para ver en ellos el enorme deseo que tienes de realizar tu arte, y nadie debería impedirte que lo realices con libertad. Tus ojos gritan lo que tu terquedad, tu orgullo e inexperiencia no te permiten decir en voz alta. Yo sólo soy un buen oyente.

El rubio dio un respingo, como si sus palabras y su intensa mirada lo hubieran quemado en un lugar que creía muerto, un lugar tan sensible que le dolió hasta el fondo de su alma. Completamente turbado se levantó con brusquedad de la silla.

-Eres….-la garganta se le secó de pura inexpresividad. No tenía palabras para replicar nada, pues algo dentro de él quemaba, rompiéndose poco a poco, destruyendo su resistencia-… Eres…eres un….

Nunca terminó la frase. Abandonó la mesa trastabillando tembloroso directo al lugar que Itachi le indico era el baño cuando ingresaron al departamento.

Los ojos de Itachi lo siguieron implacables, y pese a que cada fibra de su ser gritaba por ir detrás del rubio y estrecharlo entre sus brazos para calmarlo y besarlo, se controló, ya había perdido demasiado el control por ese día. Sabía de antemano que sus palabras tendría un efecto fuerte en él, pero eran necesarias para conseguir que se quedara a su lado.

Cuando lo miraba sus ojos le hablaban de algo más, de sueños, de risas, de promesas, y él deseaba que Deidara las cumpliera todas, y en el instante en que aquello ocurriera estaría a su lado, tomando su mano para no dejarlo ir nunca más. Pues ese chiquillo representaba algo tan fuerte e impredecible en su vida que no tenía voluntad para denegarlo y abandonarlo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron brillantes mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa cínica. Al fin y al cabo se había enamorado. Él, el gran Itachi Uchiha, el frío e indiferente empresario estaba loco de amor por un impredecible y difícil chiquillo.

Se levantó, y con pasos firmes y fluido se decidió por ir en su busca. Cuando llegó al pasillo que daba al baño, apoyó su espalda contra una de las paredes, cerró los ojos y esperó por él. Se suponía que el espacio era una característica importantísima en cualquier relación humana, y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que fuera hacía sus brazos de buena voluntad.

-Me voy a casa hn.

El azabache escuchó la voz de él en apenas un murmullo audible. Abrió los ojos, enfocándolos con lentitud en los del artista. Apenas lo hizo su corazón dio un violento vuelco. Aunque sus ojos estaban levemente enfurecidos, y su rostro estaba pálido, lo encontró inmensamente bello, tanto que le pareció una visión etérea. La voz se le atascó en algún punto entre la cordura y las emociones desatadas, dejándolo completamente desarmado, y con la eterna pregunta de qué haría si algún día dejara de ver sus ojos azules. No quería conocer la respuesta, sólo quería verlo y perderse en su mirada para siempre, ya que no se trataba de si el rubio se quedaba o se iba, se trataba de esa posibilidad, de ese momento, y de ese amor.

-¿Itachi hn?-Deidara pasó una mano preocupado por sobre sus ojos, y él la atrapó en el acto.

-Como quieras-le respondió el Uchiha al cabo de un rato con la voz enronquecida.

Iban en absoluto silencio, cada uno rumiando sus propios pensamientos de la mejor manera. El rubio no necesitaba mirarlo directamente para notar la tensión que recorría el cuerpo de su acompañante, en esas escasas ocasiones la impresión de frialdad que había conocido en él apenas lo había visto se le desdibujaba, se le perdía en algún rincón del automóvil, dejándolo confundido y con una sensación extraña, una especie de sentimiento intenso y agobiante al cuál no podía darle nombre. Misteriosamente aquellas emociones nuevas, junto a ese vibrante interés, lo hacían sentirse vivo, como una semilla que con agua y calor empieza a crecer descubriendo el mundo, la única diferencia para él era que en su caso se trataba de un redescubrimiento. Un despertar que no hacía más que incentivar su alma creativa.

En sus labios se formó una tenue e imperceptible sonrisa, la vida resultaba ser muy irónica en ciertas ocasiones. Parecía surrealista creer que un hombre frío y metódico estaba tan interesado en él, y tanto era su interés que había logrado moverlo prácticamente a su antojo, desatando marejadas de emociones y sentimientos olvidados y sepultados. A su cabeza vinieron los esbozos de los recuerdos del trabajo que hicieron juntos ese día, siempre tan íntimamente relacionados. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para analizarlo todo detalladamente, y aquello lo asustaba un poco porque todo era abrumadoramente intenso con ese Uchiha.

En el fondo sabía que lo correcto era sentir cierto agradecimiento genuino y profundo por la figura de Itachi, pero ¿Cómo sentirlo si no conocía sus verdaderas intenciones? Y más aún, ¿Cómo actuar con él si Sasori, su maestro, que tanto lo había apoyado, era una división entre ellos dos? Pensar en él, en su amigo, en aquel hombre que le provocaba ciertas reacciones amorosas, lo dejó al instante con un terrible sentimiento de culpa pues conocía la tensión entre ambos hombres, y el rubio no estaba haciendo nada más que incrementarla, pues sabía de antemano que cuando Sasori se enterara de lo que había estado haciendo con Itachi ese día, iba a herirlo profundamente.

-¿Qué sucede? Estas demasiado callado. Tu silencio me incomoda-la voz de él, vibrante y masculina, lo saco de todo tipo de reflexiones, dejándolo fuera de base.

El más joven movió la cabeza en signo de negación más para sí mismo, que para él.

-No es nada… es…estaba…. Hn…-tartamudeó-…estaba meditando hn-finalizó sin mirarlo, concentrado repentinamente en las calles.

El Uchiha se limitó a mirarlo de reojo, encogiéndose de hombros en ese instante, no quería ser demasiado invasivo en la vida de él, ya lo había sido demasiado por lo que llevaban conociéndose, y por ese día.

-Si tú lo dices-le respondió más que nada para darle en el gusto.

El rubio guardó silencio, ansioso por llegar a su edificio. Necesitaba un momento para estar solo y ver qué iba a hacer.

Apenas Itachi aparcó el automóvil Deidara tuvo un presentimiento. Mientras el motor iba apagándose paulatinamente el aire en el auto se volvió irrespirable de anticipación, a la vez que los dos se miraban furtivamente, como dos adolescentes en su primera cita. El artista iba a decirle algo para intentar cortar con ese ambiente tan apremiante, cuando escuchó el timbre de un celular que no era el suyo.

Al instante, el azabache contestó la inoportuna llamada.

-Hola Yamanaka. Sí, dame una hora y estaré allí.

Deidara frunció el ceño, e inesperadamente le entraron unas ganas de gritarle al otro y darle un buen puñetazo en la cara. Un buen golpe que le borrara esa sonrisa arrogante a tan apuesto rostro, para que llegara irreconocible a donde esa rubia.

-Te acompañare hasta tu departamento-le dijo el azabache serenamente cuando acabo la llamada.

Los ojos azules del rubio chispearon de enfado.

-¡No, no, no hn!-Deidara casi le gritó mientras comenzó a negar frenéticamente-Prefiero irme solo hn.

El muchacho abrió con brusquedad la puerta del auto bajándose rápidamente. Itachi se quedó completamente desconcertado por su actitud. Sus ojos ónix miraron fijamente al joven ante él, pero el rubio le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, retándolo a que lo contradijera.

-Nos vemos. Que te vaya bien en tu cita hn-le dijo con voz acida.

Deidara sólo alcanzó a dar un paso cuando lo recordó, y sin remordimiento, ni meditaciones de por medio, se devolvió por sobre los pasos dados. El Uchiha alzó una ceja al verlo subir nuevamente al auto, allí lo escuchó respirar pesadamente, pero antes de que pudiera lanzar cualquier tipo de pregunta, el joven le dirigió una mirada brillosa, rabiosa y su delicada mano voló hasta la mejilla de él en la forma de una firme bofetada que le hizo virar el rostro.

-No vuelvas a besarme nunca más sin mi consentimiento, Itachi Uchiha hn-le dijo con una sonrisa a medias mientras se bajaba del coche. Se sentía como un niño que acababa de cometer una travesura.

Itachi se llevó la mano al rostro, no creyéndose lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a tanto, a tocarlo para golpearlo. Sus ojos brillaron excitados siguiendo la menuda figura masculina.

El muchacho siguió caminando, luchando interiormente para no girarse a mirarlo una vez más, y es que el deseo de volver a ver esa expresión estupefacta era casi como una adicción. Antes de pasar por la puerta de entrada del edificio escuchó el motor del auto encenderse y enseguida el sonido que hizo al partir, sólo en ese momento pudo soltar el aire que traía retenido en los pulmones desde que comenzó a caminar. Extrañamente sintió un vacío interior al comprobar que Itachi ya no estaba allí.

Subió las escaleras yendo de a dos escalones con pasos ligeros. Se encontraba incómodo con el acelerado latir de su corazón. Era extraño sentirse de pronto tan consciente de sí mismo y de ese arrogante jefe suyo. A su cabeza vino enseguida la imagen del beso, y sus latidos se incrementaron.

Sonrió sintiéndose como un tonto al llegar al final de los escalones de su piso, pero aquella expresión de felicidad se borró de un plumazo al verlo.

Sasori se levantó con lentitud clavando sus ojos miel en los azules del rubio. Sin siquiera haber expresado algo en voz alta, el ambiente se cargo de emociones sofocadas y de reproches silenciosos.

-Sasori-susurró su nombre en voz baja, casi inaudible, a la vez que caminaba con las piernas hechas de gelatina en dirección a él-No esperaba encontrarte aquí hn, ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?-le preguntó nervioso rebuscando en el bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves sin atreverse a seguir mirándolo.

-Un par de horas-contestó serio, entrando después de él una vez se abrió la puerta-¿Dónde estabas?

Deidara ignoró su pregunta deliberadamente mientras se ocupaba de encender las luces del lugar moviéndose frenéticamente por la habitación. Tenía el estomago revuelto, no encontraba palabras para decirle algo a su maestro. Quería gritar y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Él no dejaba de mirarlo, haciendo conjeturas cada vez más alocadas en busca de una explicación al raro comportamiento de su alumno. No quería seguir sintiéndolo así, tan distante.

-Esta comenzando a hacer frío hn…-comentó el rubio intentando sonar casual-…. ¿Quieres algo para beber hn?

-Por mí no te molestes-lo cortó, un tanto molesto-Mejor cuéntame en dónde andabas. Debe haber sido un lugar muy interesante porque no has contestado ninguna de mis llamadas en todo el día.

Deidara se atragantó con su propia saliva, dando unos pasos hacías atrás. Sasori lo observaba intranquilo desde la comodidad de uno de los sofás. El ambiente estaba tan cargado que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo fácilmente.

-Ya estoy aquí... ¿No hn?-le respondió alzando una fina ceja rubia-Yo tengo frío así que preparare té para los dos hn-le dijo sin más yendo a la cocina, intentando huir de esa situación.

Sasori soltó un bufido exasperado, después de haberse preocupado todo el maldito día por él, no estaba de ánimos como para que el más joven actuara así, como para que se pusiera tan a la defensiva, además él necesitaba imperiosamente una respuesta. Por eso no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Lo encontró parado frente a la cocina con los ojos cerrados a la espera de que terminara de hervir la tetera. Su fina columna estaba arqueada y en un estado de completa tensión. Deidara lo sintió parado detrás de él, como una presencia firme y cálida, sin embargo no se atrevía a contarle de propia voluntad lo que había estado haciendo con Itachi. Se sentía como un hombre infiel, pero ¿Cómo era posible si técnicamente ellos no tenían nada?

-Sé que me ocultas algo, y no lo llego a entender ¿Por qué?-El rubio se apartó de él con brusquedad cargando la tetera que depositó en un mueble, para luego acercarse a un armario- Vamos, dímelo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que sea.

Él siguió sin responder mientras con manos temblorosas sacó dos tazas, dos platillos y cucharillas para ponerlas en una bandeja.

-¿Solo o con leche hn?-le preguntó sin voltearse.

El pelirrojo dio dos grandes zancadas para acercarse.

-No te entiendo, ¿Por qué no me quieres contar?-le murmuró al oído, apegándose al cuerpo del muchacho-¿Con quién estabas?

-¡Calla hn!-exclamó Deidara. Se volteó y lo empujó con la bandeja-Aquí tienes tu té-sin embargo, él no tomó la taza que le ofrecía, en cambio le sujetó el mentón con las dos manos. Sus ojos estaban totalmente fijos en el rubio, ¿Qué ocultaba aquella mirada? No quiso saberlo, miró sus labios y lo beso despacio, pero de pronto apretó aquel beso, haciéndolo vibrar hasta que el muchacho se separó de él con cierta violencia.

-Toma el té-insistió el joven sin hacer ningún comentario.

Sasori sabía como reaccionaba Deidara cuando lo besaba, por eso tomó la taza sin pedir permiso ni mencionar nada de lo ocurrido.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar parados?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

El muchacho le devolvió la mirada, algo se agitaba, una herida empezaba a abrirse paso en su interior vertiginosamente gritándole que le contara la verdad. Parecía que no podría acallarla por más tiempo.

-Prefiero que te tomes ese té y no hablemos más por esta noche, Sasori hn-pronunció en un intento que ya sentía desastroso, pues no conseguía recobrar la calma.

El pelirrojo se alarmó, y pese a que sabía que si lo decía todo ese frágil equilibrio podía irse por la borda, aún así se arriesgo. Y es que la duda y sus sospechas lo estaban matando.

-¿Estabas con el Uchiha?-inquirió tanteando el terreno, aunque sólo le bastó ver la palidez que tomó su rostro repentinamente para saber la respuesta. La furia en él se expandió rápidamente por sus venas como un veneno-Ya veo… ¿Y no me dirás lo que hicieron?

-No quisiera hn-respondió el rubio con sinceridad. Dio unos pasos hacía atrás, y negó con la cabeza acallando sus demonios internos.

-Pero tendrás que hacerlo….-murmuró con sus ojos miel clavados en la figura del menor.

-Tal vez…-él levantó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos que tanta ternura y comprensión le habían transmitido en el pasado, y que pese a su evidente molestia permanecían intactos-…yo hn…no sé cómo empezar…-el rubio se mordió los labios-…quizás deberías irte hn…

-Deidara…-lo llamó cariñosamente como ecos de otros tiempos, incrementando el sentimiento de culpa en el muchacho.

-¡No te imaginas lo que hice hn!-exclamó con una voz que él nunca antes le había escuchado, pero para Sasori termino siendo como una revelación.

Dejó la taza que sostenía en un mueble cercano a él, y tal cual como estaba estiró el brazo y le sujetó el codo a Deidara con sumo cuidado. Una corriente recorrió el cuerpo más joven junto a una serie de recuerdos; el día en que se conocieron, la cálida voz de Sasori durante las tardes trabajando en el taller de arte, sus miradas sin voz, sus tiernos y prolongados besos de despedida…Tantos detalles.

Sasori se dio cuenta de la proximidad de su cuerpo, del dulce calor que emanaba aquella figura a su lado, y entonces lo sintió. El fiero deseo le nubló la razón en esa suerte de consciencia-inconsciencia de tenerlo tan cerca. Apenas lo contempló unos segundos más hasta que la fuerza de la necesidad lo obligó a tomarlo de los brazos, y empotrarlo contra el armario con cierta rudeza. El rubio abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue acallado por un beso hambriento y despiadado. El pelirrojo lo inmovilizó bajo su cuerpo probando y saboreando cada recoveco de la boca contraria. Intentaba reclamar una soberanía sobre el más joven desesperado ante la idea de que otro hombre lo tuviera.

Deidara le puso una mano sobre el torso, intentando apártalo. Eso no estaba bien. A su cabeza sólo venía la imagen del Uchiha, y su boca sobre la suya.

-Sasori….no….-balbuceó contra sus labios-…no…detente hn…-le pidió.

Él le hizo caso, y con lentitud fue apartándose de los sonrosados e incitantes labios, aquella imagen del joven lo trastocó por lo que cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Deidara, podía escuchar la respiración agitada de ambos, y como su corazón martilleaba ansioso.

-Lo siento….yo…-Deidara colocó dos dedos en sus labios interrumpiéndolo.

-No. Déjame hablar hn….-"es ahora o nunca" pensó el rubio armándose de valor-…Estuve con Itachi…en su oficina y departamento. Voy a ser su asistente.

Y ahí estaba. Lo había dicho, ahora sólo tenía que esperar.

Sasori se puso rígido como una tabla alejándose de él conmocionado. El ambiente se enfrió casi como si una brisa polar se hubiera colado entre los dos. Sin palabras de por medio, el rubio sabía que él estaba profundamente herido.

-Saso…

-¿Te vendiste a él por su dinero?

El reproche quedó flotando en la cocina como un aire toxico.

-No estas entendiendo nada. Las cosas no sucedieron como te lo imaginas hn. El Uchiha….

-¡¿Tuviste contacto físico con él sí o no?-el gritó del pelirrojo interrumpió cualquier intento de explicación.

El muchacho se mordió los labios mientras asentía silenciosamente, sintiéndose impotente e incomprendido. Sólo había sido un beso, no lo que de seguro estaba pensando su maestro. Lo miró con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar su rostro.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-le dijo Sasori girando y saliendo de la cocina.

Deidara salió detrás de él, consternado y aterrado por el rumbo de las cosas. Consiguió tironearlo de la gabardina antes de que abandonara el departamento.

-Sasori, espera…. Déjame explicarte hn-lo llamó casi rogándole. No podía dejar que se fuera así.

El hombre se dio vuelta con brusquedad apartándolo de él. Lo miró con los ojos opacos a causa de la furia.

-¡¿Explicarme qué?-le preguntó con sorna-¡Qué ahora Itachi es tu amante, es tu confidente, tu salvador, que son buenos amigos!-le dijo con sarcasmo-¡¿Cómo es posible, Dei? ¡Si hace unos días me dijiste que no lo soportabas! ¡Que era un simple niño rico para ti!

El muchacho se retorció las manos desesperado.

-Por favor….escúchame hn…-le pidió el rubio con la voz entrecortada.

-No-le respondió Sasori con firmeza-No…no puedo permanecer un minuto más aquí.

Y no lo espero, ni lo escuchó. Salió del departamento dando un fuerte portazo, dejándolo sumido en una incontrolable marejada de sentimientos.

¡Oh, por Dios! Se dijo a sí mismo mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas sobre la alfombra, ¿Qué he hecho hn?

No podría haber dicho con claridad por cuanto tiempo estuvo quieto sobre la alfombra, sólo tenía nociones vagas de que el tiempo se había vuelto estrepitosamente lento, y de que su corazón dolía, apuñalado por sus propias acciones.

Se levantó con brusquedad, tomó una chaqueta de uno de los sofás, y salió del departamento. En un principio pensó en ir a la casa de Sasori a explicarle bien lo que había sucedido, pero desistió de la idea cuando en una ola de furia pensó en Itachi y se dio cuenta que todo era por culpa de él, y de seguro en esos momentos el muy bastardo debía estar con la infeliz de su secretaria revolcándose en su millonario loft. Una rabia lo sacudió, ese maldito era el colmo, primero lo besaba y luegos e iba con esa. Esa infeliz, que le hacía sentir unas ganas tremendas de arrancarle uno a uno los cabellos blondos.

Quería gritar. Lo odiaba.

A mitad de la calle se detuvo a rabiar, sin importarle lo que dijeran o pensaran los transeúntes que lo veían al pasar.

Entró decidido a un bar. Él era un pésimo bebedor, pero esa noche no se sentía ni muy cuidadoso ni muy responsable consigo mismo. Empezó con una botella de sake en la barra del lugar, luego le siguieron un par de cervezas invitadas por hombres y mujeres a los que no conocía, pero que le prestaban muchísima atención, y él se dejó agasajar, que de algo le sirviera ser guapo, si él quisiera también podría tener a cualquiera. Con la noción del tiempo totalmente perdida inició una nueva amistad con una botella de Whisky.

De pronto, con las piernas como si fueran de lana llegó casi corriendo al baño de hombres dónde vertió sorpresivamente el licor ingerido mezclado con la comida china compartida con Itachi. Todo el lugar comenzó a dar vueltas para él, y la sucesión de arcadas lo mantuvieron quieto y abrazando la taza del W.C por un buen rato.

Con la imagen mental de su propio vomito escurriéndose por su boca, el rubio caminó sintiéndose más débil que nunca hacía la barra, pero dispuesto a terminarse, aún a pesar de todo, la botella de Whisky. Se sentó, y luego comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos su celular.

Los ojos se le iban nublando mientras buscaba un número telefónico. La sombra de ambos hombres penó sus pensamientos, pero sólo una de ellos era la que más se destacaba, y se detestaba porque fuera de esa manera. Nunca antes se había sentido como cuando estaba al lado de ese hombre que lo sacaba de sus casillas, lo desequilibraba, y lo atrapaba. Estaba seguro que debió haber sido brujo en otra época, tan seductor e irresistible ¿Podría existir algo o alguien que se resistiera a él?

Marcó el número, y esperó.

-¿Deidara?-escuchó decir a una voz bastante somnolienta.

Sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, en un sopor irresistible.

-Ita….Itachi maldito hn, me siento….mal…todo es….tu culpa hn…. Y la rubia…hn…te…odio hn…-le balbuceó el rubio por teléfono.

-Deidara, estas ebrio. ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

><p><strong>Mis agradecimientos particulares a : D<strong>

**-KyuChanxD:** Ojala te haya gustado el capí XD. Ya ahora Itachi va a tener el camino más libre muajajaja...y se viene lime entre los protagonistas XD. Besitos y cariños!

**-K-H Weasley-Hitachiin F-G:** Hola! Lamento no haber podido contribuir en el regalo de cumpleaños, pero leí my tarde el review, lo siento. Me alegra que te haya gustado el beso, y pos supuesto, Itachi hara que el pobre Dei se olvide de su nombre jajajaja pero con calma, que Itachi tiene que esperar a que el rubio se aclare las emociones, ojala no odies tanto a Sasori. Abrazos, linda!

**-Katta:** XD Ino no es de fiar, y generara muchos celos por allí muajajaja...el asistente de madara? mmm ya aparecera, te cuento que es hombre jajaja al igual que el super tío que no tendrá intenciones muy sanas jajaja. Saludines!

**-ddeSmile:** ¿Cómo estas esposa mía o tinkerbell? XD uuu nuestro Itachi esta cada vez más sexy y lanzado, aunque Dei ande con resaca y ataques de celos XD ninguno de los dos son muy buenos ejemplos jajaja. Ohhh! tus chistes son muy divertidos, y te agradezco de corazón tanta dulzura achocolatada que me hace muy felíz,así me motivo y te escribo pronto la luna de miel ¿Alguna idea? jajaja que se viene lime al fin entre el parsito XD. Muchisimos cariños, amorcito jajaja :) y no te olvides de mis chocolates jajaja Me encantaron tus palabras en el one-shot, hecho sólo para ti XD

**-mirnadei:** Holis! Lamento la demora en actualizar, pero prometo tener pronto la conti jajaja así no te comes las uñas, que no quiero que te enfermes XD. Gracias por ser tan dulce, así si tú te enamoras del fic, el fic lo hara de ti XD :D ojalate haya gustado el capí. Sayonara!

**-ShadowNoSleep:** ;) jajaja sin comer ansias, primero un super lime entre el par en el capí 7, y luego el vendabal de pasiones jajaja. Saludines!

**-SuZakUSeIRyU:** Holaaaa! jajajaja XD espero ya no estes tan picada, que todo sera a su tiempo XD y Dei bueno, es bien rebelde y dificil el pobre jajaja tiene que hacer pasar hartas rabias a Itachi jajaja. Cariños!

**-andiee:** jajaja no mueras por favor, debes vivir por el bien de los lime y lemons futuros, ahora si que Dei quedara con poca o nula ropa XD jajaja ojala te siga gustando el fic. Besitos!

**-DeidaraNekoful:** XD que lindura eres! con perseverancia todos podemos mejorar en todo, cree en ti :D. Gracias por tu bello apoyo! Espero tus comentarios. Besos y cariños!


	7. Chapter 7

Holas!

Gracias por su apoyo. Mis ánimos estan muy bien ahora :)

Ufff bueno, advierto que este capítulo tiene ehhh lime, y va dedicado a todas las que querían ver perder algo de ropa a Dei.

Besos y abrazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Perverso Tormento<strong>

**Séptimo Capítulo**

Itachi Uchiha entró al bar desde el que lo había llamado el rubio minutos antes, hecho una completa bestia. Sus ojos ónix rastrearon el lugar como un predador acechando a su presa hasta que dio con la frágil figura del muchacho prácticamente echado sobre la barra, y con una evidente expresión perdida. Su borrachera se olía a leguas. La expresión del azabache se oscureció aún más al notar que el joven artista no se encontraba solo, al contrario, un hombre desconocido de llamativos cabellos color fuego le hacía compañía en un ademán bastante protector. El perfecto rostro de Itachi se crispó, y los celos brotaron de él como una peligrosa advertencia.

Con pasos firmes y seguros llegó hasta ellos, pero con su completa atención centrada en el menor.

-Nos vamos de aquí-le dijo el Uchiha tomando el brazo del rubio para sacarlo de allí.

-Alto-la mano del desconocido se cerró sobre la de Itachi frenando sus acciones- ¿Lo conoces?-cuestionó a Deidara buscando su extraviada mirada.

Los soñadores ojos azules del menor se fijaron casi en cámara lenta en la imponente figura del azabache, su cerebro lucho inútilmente por enviarle mensajes de advertencia, pero el alto estado de etanol en su cuerpo se lo dificulto. Con torpeza asintió hacía el desconocido, tenía la boca demasiado pastosa como para siquiera decir una palabra.

En lo que parecieron segundos, Itachi levanto el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho y lo cargo entre sus brazos como si se tratara de una damisela en peligros, y él su oscuro príncipe salvador. Instintivamente Deidara se abrazo a su cuerpo, embriagándose con su relajante aroma. Sin embargo, solamente alcanzaron a dar un par de pasos cuándo la mano del desconocido se posó sobre el hombre del Uchiha con algo de fuerza, al instante éste le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-Deberías de cuidarlo más, cualquiera en tu lugar estaría feliz de llevárselo a su casa-los ojos aguamarina del desconocido brillaron escrutando el cuerpo del rubio-Cuándo lo encontré estaba demasiado ebrio y deprimido.

-No te metas en lo que no te concierne-Itachi estudió al indiscreto pelirrojo, comprobando que aquel hombre no era un desconocido para él, para su desgracia lo conocía desde su privilegiado mundo-Él es mío, Sabaku no Gaara.

Y sin esperar alguna palabra más por parte del pelirrojo, se llevó del bar al inconsciente rubio.

Con una delicadeza de la que jamás se creyó capaz, ni siquiera a su hermano menor lo había tratado alguna vez así, colocó el cuerpo de Deidara en el asiento del copiloto de su lujoso automóvil. Lo contemplo algo perturbado, pues si bien el artista ya había caído profundamente dormido debido al alto consumo de alcohol, sus facciones relucían en una encantadora invitación a profanarlo. Con dificultad pasó saliva por la garganta, debía focalizar sus prioridades, y entre esas estaba cuidar del bochornoso estado del rubio antes de cualquier otra cosa.

Mientras conducía Itachi no paraba de preguntarse ¿Qué podía haber estado pasando por la cabeza de Deidara para terminar en ese estado? Y lo que lo que lo inquietaba aún más ¿Qué hacía Gaara haciéndole compañía al más joven? ¿Qué intenciones tenía con él? Sin quererlo arrugo el entrecejo. Conocía al Sabaku no desde la universidad, ambos habían cursado una asignatura sobre economía que resultaba útil en el manejo de sus empresas, allí habían establecido lazos académicos , y por supuesto, económicos, considerando las alianza estratégicas de negociar entre los Uchihas y los Sabakus. Lamentablemente todo cambiaba si Deidara estaba de por medio.

Al llegar a su loft, Itachi llevó a su preciada carga hasta su propio cuarto, allí lo recostó en su inmensa cama, diseño oriental, y se quedó petrificado contemplándolo. Durante muchos días y noches, fantaseo con la idea de llevar a Deidara hasta su recamara, aunque aquella situación dictaba de ser bastante diferente de lo que había tenido en mente. Suspiró resignado, era momento de hacer valer en su máxima expresión a su férreo autocontrol. Con rapidez fue despojando al rubio de sus ropas, no quería que durmiera en esas condiciones, por lo que lo cambio de ropa con una pijama de seda de camisa y pantalón de propiedad suya. No pudo evitar que un estremecimiento de fogoso deseo lo sacudiera, y es que esa imagen de abandono, y belleza indomable envuelta en la ropa que le quedaba demasiado grande, no hacían más que avivar su pasión, incluso llego a creer por un momento que si lo seguían tocando, él se rompería en mil pedazos.

Recostado a su lado con sólo su pantalón de pijama, se dedico a contar mentalmente los minutos a la espera de que el sueño se lo llevara. Estaba seguro de que sería una larga y agonizante noche a su lado.

* * *

><p>La mirada amatista del hombre detalló con verdadero interés cada una de las mesas adornadas con exóticas flores azules, velas aromáticas, y motivos dorados por todo el salón del famoso restaurant de tres pisos, Akatsuki. La luna llena ocupaba toda la atención en el enorme ventanal que daba hacía una privilegiada vista de la bahía de Tokio. El hombre se retorció las manos, estaba ansioso y no podía negarlo. Su pareja lo había citado allí, y apenas llegó un gracioso individuo lo llevó hasta el tercer piso del restaurant, le dijo que esperara, pero su novio aún no aparecía, y de eso ya iba más de una hora de retraso. Lo fastidiaba esperar a otro, y más cuándo no sabía porque lo hacía. Por su cabeza desfilaban una serie de ideas no muy buenas de porque Kakuzu no llegaba, y la peor de todas era que estuviera con otra persona.<p>

Hidan masculló algo ininteligible, y siguió mirando por el ventanal, preguntándose ¿Por qué rayos estaba en ese lugar sin Kakuzu? Entonces comenzó a sonar una música de Jazz por los altavoces, alterando sus nervios de impaciencia aún más. Sin saber que pasaba allí, se llevó la cuarta copa de vino a la boca.

-Hola, sexy-la voz acaramelada de su pareja en su espalda repentinamente lo hizo dar un brinco- ¿Me extrañaste?-lo cuestionó abrazándolo por la cintura desde atrás.

-Por Jashin, idiota ¿Acaso no te alcanza el dinero para comprarte un reloj?-lo cuestionó irritado, dándole golpes a sus manos para que lo soltara.

-Vaya recibimiento. Joder, estás todo cabreado. Me gusta.

Hidan le lanzó una mirada fulminante, y luego se alejó de él. Eran el espectáculo para el trío de camareros que esperaba estáticos en el extremo del salón por las órdenes del abogado.

-¡Oh, vamos! No te enfades-lo detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca, intento besarlo, pero el otro se resistió-Tuve que ir a buscar algo, y por eso me atrase. Joder, la gente es tan ineficiente hoy en día.

-Eso no es excusa, pudiste llamar-replicó el albino, cada vez más fastidiado sin saber bien la razón-¿Me puedes decir por qué me citaste aquí? Me quiero ir, estoy aburrido.

Kakuzu soltó a su pareja, y se paso las manos por los cabellos en un gesto de inquietud, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Hidan, que no entendía nada.

-Joder, contigo las cosas nunca son fáciles-empezó a decir, guardo silencio unos segundos durante los cuáles miró significativamente a los camareros, que como resortes se pusieron en movimiento-Tal vez por eso estoy contigo-carraspeó nervioso-Te quiero.

Una ceja albina se levanto en signo de confusión. Su novio no era un tipo emocional, y menos decía palabras tiernas o amorosas, al contrario, él era bruto y masculino. Aquello le hizo doler el estomago.

- Por Jashin ¿Otra vez estuviste bebiendo con tus compañeros de trabajo antes de venir aquí?

El abogado lo miro estupefacto. Acababa de sincerarse y el otro le salía con eso. Por Dios, según las películas románticas, el albino debería haber saltado a sus brazos repitiéndole lo mucho que él también lo quería.

De pronto, un sonido retumbo. El cielo de la bahía se iluminó con cientos de colores, y desde dónde ambos estaban el espectáculo era inigualable. Maravillosamente perfecto.

-¿Fuegos artificiales?-cuestionó Hidan a la nada, extrañado y atraído por el firmamento.

El rostro de Kakuzu se congelo en un rictus de profundo enfado ¿Es qué no había alguien en el puto mundo que hiciera las cosas bien? Los idiotas de la joyería se habían atrasado, y los camareros se habían adelantado. Por estúpidos iba a pagarles menos, y de paso un buen golpe no les haría nada de mal.

-Sí, para ti….yo…-logró decir Kakuzu después de un rato de rumiar su rabia. Había seguido todos los pasos de los malditos directores románticos de Hollywood, y todo se estaba yendo al carajo.

Hidan le lanzó una mirada contrariada.

-¿Qué….qué te sucede?-le preguntó el albino, ya muy en alerta. Ese Kakuzu que estaba a su lado, no era el mismo de siempre.

Con esa pregunta sin respuesta, y el estallido de una botella de champagne excesivamente costosa abriéndose, la atención de Hidan se distrajo momentáneamente, por eso se volteó para mirar a los camareros que raudos llegaban hasta ellos con las copas llenas, y una expresión rarísima de felicidad. Su entrecejo se frunció. Se giró para exigirle una explicación a su pareja.

Sus ojos amatistas se abrieron enormes. El abogado de rodillas ante él, le extendía una caja de terciopelo azul, en la que reposaba un exorbitante anillo de oro blanco, con un inmenso diamante lila en el centro.

-Kakuzu…-nunca terminó la frase, fue interrumpido bruscamente por una pregunta que no olvidaría en su vida.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

El rostro de Hidan palideció.

-Oh…..oh…Ja…Jashin…-balbuceo sin ser capaz de hilar ni un mísero pensamiento.

Kakuzu sonrió ladinamente mientras tomaba la temblorosa mano de su pareja para colocarle el anillo. Joder, esa era la reacción que estaba buscando, tal vez después de todo, las películas románticas con sus melodramáticos consejos, no eran tan malas al final.

* * *

><p>Deidara se despertó en medio de un tumulto de sensaciones eróticas como si acabara de tener un sueño húmedo evidentemente satisfactorio. Sus sentidos, aunque algo embotados por la resaca, lo alertaron en seguida de que no se encontraba en su departamento. Se removió inquieto, sintiendo en seguida algo apretarse contra él, se volteó para mirar a través de la luz de la mañana que se filtraba por las cortinas, encontrándose con la estampa de Itachi tendido a su lado, caliente y duro.<p>

El rubio se movió espantado, intentando escapar de la intoxicante presencia del Uchiha. No podía creer que estaba compartiendo la cama con él, y lo peor es que llegaban a su mente retazos de recuerdos vagos sobre una noche con demasiado alcohol. Sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza.

-Tranquilo-le susurro con voz ronca Itachi, moviéndose con rapidez para quedar encima del cuerpo del menor, evitando su huida-Estas a salvo conmigo.

-¿Qué hago aquí hn?-balbuceó con la boca seca, incluso a él mismo le sonó ajena su voz. Quiso removerse, pero el azabache pegó toda la extensión de su largo cuerpo a él. El estado matutino de sus cuerpos se hizo evidente para ambos.

-Me llamaste algo pasado de copas para que fuera a buscarte. Estás en mi casa a salvo-le respondió con calma, admirando cada expresión que se dibujaba en el irresistible rostro frente suyo.

Deidara se humedeció los labios resecos rehuyendo de su contacto, pero el azabache no se lo permitió ya que lo cogió por la nuca con una de sus manos, y le deslizó el pulgar por la mejilla mientras se inclinaba hacía él. Las miradas de ambos quedaron trabadas. El rubio sintió que un temblor de reconocimiento y excitación lo recorría desde el cabello hasta los pies.

-Déjate llevar, Deidara. Déjame cuidar de ti- las palabras del azabache le rozaban la piel, flotando con su cálido aliento-Yo voy a enseñarte.

El rubio artista se fijó en las oscuras y largas pestañas del otro hombre, en el perfil de su boca sensual. Itachi le dio tiempo para echarse hacía atrás, y bajó lentamente la cabeza, pulgada a pulgada, hasta rozarle los labios con los suyos, suaves como el mejor terciopelo. Deidara sintió un nudo en la garganta, y el corazón comenzó a latirle a toda prisa.

Itachi lo besó en la comisura de los labios, tiró del labio inferior con los dientes hasta que el rubio tuvo ganas de gemir de placer. El azabache hizo bailar la lengua junto a sus labios, y luego lo lamió como si quisiera saborearlo. Se presionó contra él hasta que le respondió pasando sus brazos por sobre su cuello, y todo en el más joven se volvió suave y dúctil, amoldándose a él hasta que fue como si compartieran la misma piel. Sus manos inquietas comenzaron a atacar sus ropas, desesperadas por el contacto, haciéndolas caer al piso, o entre medio de las sabanas en el afán de la pasión que recién empezaba a arder.

En cuanto el rubio abrió la boca para acogerlo, él introdujo la lengua para reclamarlo, para provocarlo. El Uchiha era más suave de lo que hubiera querido, y tan tierno que no pudo oponer resistencia, y mucho más caliente de lo que hubiera imaginado. Su boca era como un refugio de secretos eróticos, caliente y húmedo, lleno de promesas inimaginables.

Un reguero de pequeñas llamas les lamieron la piel, y mil mariposas aletearon en sus estómagos. A Deidara se le tenso el cuerpo, y su miembro se endureció aún más. Itachi sabía a afrodisíaco, algo a lo que el rubio podía volverse adicto fácilmente, todo masculino, calor y deseo. Un mundo de placeres sensuales en el que las ganas de sumergirse estaban barriendo con la resistencia del muchacho.

Itachi fue el primero en apartarse, y acercó la cabeza a la frente de Deidara, aspirando su esencia hasta tenerla en los pulmones.

-Ya no puedo pensar. Pierdo el control cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Acaso insinúas que te descontrolo Uchiha hn?-preguntó complacido y atontado el rubio. Su cabeza y cuerpo eran unos huracanes de excitación.

El azabache volvió a besarlo hasta llegar a su boca, y le mordió aquel labio inferior que lo volvía loco.

-Es exactamente lo que digo.

Deidara rió.

-Entonces piérdelo Uchiha hn-lo invito con absoluto descaro. Estaba seguro que en algún momento de su vida iba a arrepentirse de sus palabras, en especial porque él era virgen, pero ¡que diablos! Todavía tenía resaca, y la vida era para disfrutarla ¿o no? después le echaría la culpa al alcohol y a Itachi, punto final del tema.

Itachi lo volvió a mordisquear, y esta vez le causo un ligero dolor, estaba demasiado mareado y excitado ante las palabras del artista. Pasó enseguida la lengua, eliminando el dolor con la misma rapidez con que lo había provocado.

-¡Auch hn!-Deidara se separó, sin querer reconocer ante sí mismo que el mordisco lo había excitado todavía más.

Itachi simplemente le lanzó una mirada hambrienta, y cargada de fuego que podría haber derretido el mismísimo polo norte.

Entonces, él se deslizó hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Deidara era suyo, su propio terreno de juego personal. Se maravillo al comprobar que su piel era suave y cálida como el satén; vio su entrepierna que había cobrado vida propia, y él deseaba conocer hasta el último pliegue de su cuerpo. Lo besó y lamió, mordisqueando hasta llegar a los muslos, y entonces le separo las piernas para revelar el tesoro más sublime. El rubio ya estaba mojado e hinchado de deseo, demasiado bello como para resistirse. Itachi se tendió entre sus muslos, y cogiéndole las nalgas con ambas manos, tiró de él hasta su boca.

Le lamió los pliegues, y se demoro sobre su humedad. El artista dejó escapar un grito y se retorció, hincó los talones en la cama, y se apoyó en ellos para intentar apartarse de él, pero Itachi lo clavó en su lugar y siguió adelante con su festín. El sabor de Deidara era como la mejor de las ambrosías, lo más dulce y tentador que jamás haya probado en su vida, y lo quería todo para él.

Su lengua iba y venía con movimientos largos y profundos, hasta que lo sintió endurecerse al límite, empezando a jadear, a retorcerse y a pedir su liberación. El Uchiha lo observaba con los ojos semiocultos, oscurecidos por la lujuria y suavizados por el amor, prestando atención a cada detalle de sus reacciones, cuándo él dejaba de respirar, cuándo se arqueaba hacía arriba y sacudía las caderas.

Ambos cuerpos estaban igual de ardientes, los dos a punto de inflamarse. A Itachi le fascinaba esa expresión de aturdimiento en su cara, el tono azul de sus ojos se volvía más opaco, el rubor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Lo enloquecía cada gemido, y cada jadeo. Todo en ese chiquillo alimentaba su deseo en estado puro.

De un momento a otro, el más joven dejó escapar un grito apagado, se sacudió, y le cogió el cabello oscuro en un puño. El azabache respondió chupándolo, y luego comenzó un movimiento circular con la lengua. Cuándo Itachi succionó con fuerza, él se quedó sin aliento, dejándose llevar por su orgasmo, y dándole al Uchiha su miel caliente.

Deidara quedó tendido, sin fuerzas, jadeando, mirándolo con expresión desorientada. Itachi sonrió oscuramente, y se tendió sobre él, frotando sus testículos apretados, y el grueso de su miembro contra su estomago y torso, dejando un reguero de gotas que parecían perlas.

Se puso de rodillas sobre el rubio, con las piernas a los lados de sus hombros. Se inclinó hacia delante y se apoyó en una mano. Guió su miembro hasta la boca de él, con la mirada concentrada en sus labios cuándo sacó la lengua; entonces le rozó la punta aterciopelada, y le lamió las gotas como un gatito famélico lame la leche. Itachi hizo frotar la punta contra sus labios, dominado por esa hambre absoluta por el menor.

-Abre la boca-le ordeno con voz ronca. El fuego de la pasión ardía en sus ojos negros, sabiéndose amo y señor. Un rey oscuro.

Deidara lo miró, y estaba casi seguro de que aquello era demasiado grande para engullirlo, pero él no le dio oportunidad de protestar. En cuanto separó los labios, él se deslizó dentro y lanzó la cabeza hacía atrás con los ojos cerrados, preso de ese arrebatador éxtasis. De pronto, el joven y terco artista se dio cuenta de que deseaba todo aquello para él, deseaba su calentura y su fuego, quería desesperadamente verlo perder el control, y quería ser la razón por la cual Itachi Uchiha se perdiera más allá de cualquier atisbo de cordura.

Experimentó con diferentes técnicas, después de todo era un artista y la creatividad le sobraba a raudales. Al final terminó acostumbrándose a su textura y tamaño, a su aroma almizclado. Pasó la lengua de arriba hacía abajo por su miembro, se demoró en la parte inferior de la punta hinchada. Cuando el azabache dejó ir el aire que tenía en los pulmones, el rubio supo que estaba progresando. Hizo bailar la lengua tal cual como él lo había hecho con su propio cuerpo, enseguida lo sintió sacudirse en su boca. Probó con una leve succión y fue recompensado con un gemido de placer, que lo hizo estremecerse de deseo.

-¿Te gusta hn?-le preguntó entre succiones.

Itachi soltó una imprecación en un tono incomprensible.

-Lo necesito. Más fuerte. Más adentro-el azabache apenas podía creer que fuera él quien hablaba así, porque sus órdenes se habían trasformado en simples sonidos guturales. Todo su poderoso ser reducido ante las atenciones del rubio.

Deidara le obedeció, y lo envolvió con los labios, cogiéndolo más adentro hasta que él se quedó envuelto en un terciopelo caliente y húmedo. Sacudió las caderas y le hundió una mano en la cabellera, la enredó en su brillante pelo rubio, mientras el menor le tenía tomados los testículos en el cuenco de la mano, y la otra, la base gruesa del miembro. Entonces los ojos azules parpadearon, frunciendo los labios ligeramente al engullirlo, para luego aplanar la lengua y hacerlo salir.

La respiración del rubio se tornó entrecortada, y el Uchiha sintió la calidez de su aliento al hundirse más profundamente en su boca, caliente y húmeda deslizándose sobre su miembro, consumiéndolo. No dejó que él retrocediera, y volvió a forzarlo, empujando con más fuerza en su interior, respirando por los dos.

-Quiero sentir tu garganta envolviéndome por completo. Tómame más adentro.

-No puedo hn-respondió a duras penas el joven artista, pero él mismo sabía que mentía porque lo deseaba. Solamente se sentía algo intimidado por su tamaño.

-Lo harás porque, si no, no viviré sin ti.

Itachi penetró más y más, sintió la garganta del rubio que se apoderaba de él, apretada y mojada, tan maravillosa que estuvo a punto de correrse. Deidara deslizó la boca arriba y abajo, alcanzó a lamerle el escroto antes de engullirlo.

Cuando la garganta nuevamente se cerró en torno a él, Itachi tomó el control. Se alzó ligeramente, y cambió el ángulo para poder empujar, robándole el aliento, viendo como esos ojos azules se abrían desmesuradamente.

El rubio siguió las instrucciones que el otro mascullaba entre dientes. Cuanto más lo chupaba y usaba la parte aplanada de la lengua, y el filo de los dientes, más salvaje y agresivo se volvía él. Pero Deidara no quería parar, no podía, a pesar de sus nervios estaba tan enloquecido como el azabache. Sintió que se volvía más grueso e intentó retroceder. Itachi lo mantuvo donde estaba, con un susurro que fue incrementándose de fondo en la habitación.

Ese susurro comenzó a transformarse en un ruido insistente. Un golpeteo que con el avance de la intensidad supero los gemidos y jadeos de Itachi y Deidara. El Uchiha perdió momentáneamente la concentración. Pocas personas conocían su lugar de residencia, y si alguien había llegado hasta su loft, debía tratarse de algo importante. Soltó una maldición internamente.

Itachi de pronto se retiró, y se apartó del menor. Lo miró con intensidad, robándole la voluntad.

-Iré a ver quién es. Espérame.

Dicho lo último cogió su pantalón de pijama del piso, y salió de la habitación luchando contra las ganas de regresarse, y mandar todo al carajo. Además de que su creciente erección no le facilitaba las cosas en lo absoluto.

Cuándo abrió la puerta, su cuerpo se tenso por completo, y maldijo su bendita suerte. El sujeto al otro lado le sonrió socarronamente sacando chispas del siempre controlado carácter del azabache.

-Buenos días, Itachi-lo saludo el atractivo hombre con voz alegre, después consultó su reloj-¿O debería decir buenas tardes?

Itachi le dirigió una mirada helada desde su serio e indiferente rostro.

-Me parece que alguien aquí se ha estado portando mal-le dijo escrutándolo con descarado detalle-Eres un niño muy malo- Después soltó una carcajada.

El sonido de su risa le crispo los nervios aún más al otro, pero se abstuvo de demostrarlo.

-Tío-masculló frenando el acceso de frustración que jamás creyó sentir-¿Qué haces aquí?

Itachi estaba haciendo un gran trabajo de autocontrol porque lo único que deseaba era estamparle la puerta en la cara a Madara, y volver al refugio del cuerpo suave del rubio para hacerlo suyo, sólo suyo.

-Que grosero, querido sobrino-la sonrisa traviesa del hombre se acentuó aún más-¿No piensas invitarme a pasar?

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco por sus motivante reviews a :<strong>

**-Katta:** Saludines! Ufff XD Ino va a ser algo molesta para la relación de los 2 bombones, pero no te preocupes XD. Me alegra que te haya entretino el capí pasado, y no quise ser tan malita para que Dei hiciera muchas burradas ebrio jajaja aunque si que recibió buena recompensa jajaja. Gracias por tus palabras. Nos leemos!

**-KyuChanxD:** Gracias por tus buenas vibras! Se te agradecen de corazón ehhh bueno tuve dramones amorosos, pero mirare para adelante, a veces es mejor sola que mal acompañada XD. jajaja síiiiiiii Itachi tan mandón XD uuu ojala te haya gustado la intensidad de este capí, ya me dirás lo que opinas :D, y ojala Dei se nos aclare pronto Muajaja. Miles de besos!

**-ddeiSmiletuesposa:** AMOR! :D Espero que te hayas recuperado o sino tendré que inventar una medicina amorosa para curarte, mira que me esforce por hacerte un capítulo hot que te pusiera felíz XD. Bueno, tienes razón, soy muy privada pero contigo no mmm las tristezas ya se estan extinguiendo, para variar dramas con hombres XD lo bueno es que de un corazón roto nacen fuerzas y muchaaaa inspiración :) además de que tengo a mi esposa :P para que me "recompense" como es debido, en vista de que soy la pasiva jajaja. Mmmm Itachi no se lo violo, pero casi, casi jajaja y considerare lo del pellizco en el trasero ;). Y sí, te hare un fic por la luna de miel con harto lemon, ya lo estoy manipulando con mi mente pervertida jajaja...y el fic creo que durara entre 12 o 13 capítulos más o menos mmm ¿qué canción te imaginas de banda sonora para nuestro par achocolatado?. ¿Estas recuperando tus ideas? Debes salir del desierto para que las musas del yaoi te bendigan XD. Ya amorcito mío, cuidese mucho con hartos chocolatitos. Besos, linda!

**-K-H Weasley-Hitachiin F-G:** Jajajaja intente no demorar mucho XD uffff no se lo violo, pero cerca estuvo ¿feliz? ¿contenta? ¿decepcionada? :D mmm Sasori no ha aparecido, pero como que los pelirrojos tienen fetiche con Dei jajaja pero sé que estas tú para eliminarlos del fic XD. Muchos cariños!

**-ShadowNoSleep:** Holis! Gracias por tus palabras, eres muy linda! Dei tiene suerte con todos esos guapos hombre XD, y más ahora que es la ovejita a ser comida por el lobo muajajaja. Muchos abrazos!

**-andiee:** He publicado el último día de tus vacaciones, espero te guste y te de ánimos al saber a Dei sin ropa en la cama de Itachi jajaja. Gracias por tu apoyo, me esforzare para actualizar aún más seguido. Saludines, y que te vaya muy bien!

**-mirnadei:** Holis! que Jashin sama nos bendiga a las dos! ojala también ames este capí, y me cuentes que te pareció. Mmm como que muchas quieren hacer desaparecer a Sasori, y creo que ahora a Gaara también XD, pero es que el rubio los trae a todos locos jajaja. ¿Y ves? Itachi si que sabe ver oportunidades y aprovecharse de ellas :D. Cariños, amorosa!

**-Karu-suna:** Gracias por el review! Me da mucha fuerza y motivación para avanzar rapido el fic tus palabras. Besos!

**-SuZakUSeIRyU:** Jajaja a mi me divirtió mucho imaginarme a Itachi de bofetadas XD, y quizás todavía le falten algunas jajaja. Mmm bueno la salida con Ino ya se la clarara el azabache a la fiera Dei, pero no es tan malo jajaja y Sasori bueno él tal vez ande de reina resentida un par de capítulos para que Itachi se aproveche y conquiste a su amorcito jajaja. Ojala me sigas dando tus opiniones. ¡Abrazos!

**-DeidaraNekoful:** XD ¿Por qué tan depre? A mi si me interesa. Mira que te entiendo cuándo andamos mal, pero todo tiene solución, mi dulce niña. Si quieres podrías hacerme un dibujo del fic, y así se lo incluimos :D. Y sigue intentandolo, escribir es practica y perseverancia, si es tu pasión ya verás que irá tomando fuerzas :). Tenemos que ser estupendas las dos! ;). Te me cuidas un montón. Miles de besos!


	8. Chapter 8

Holis!

Ufff no tengo perdón por la demora, pero ya estoy aquí otra vez totalmente inspirada.

Gracias por el apoyo, reviews, y lectores!

Cariños!

* * *

><p><strong>Perverso Tormento<strong>

**Octavo Capítulo**

Itachi llevaba a cabo una épica batalla en su interior por no estrangular al otro hombre, mientras veía como éste se paseaba por su hogar como si fuera amo y señor de todos los espacios. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada, y se imagino echándolo a patadas de allí, volando por los aires hasta caer en el peor lugar que existiera.

Desgraciadamente su imaginación no llegó a la realidad, y no le quedó más que contemplar emputecido al mayor sentarse en uno de sus sofás con completa desfachatez.

-¿Y bien?-masculló al fin Itachi todo irritado-¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

Madara Uchiha observó a su sobrino con una petulante y perversa sonrisa en sus labios. Itachi era tan predecible como Sasuke, el hermano menor de éste. Sólo era necesario meterse en su vida privada para que cualquiera de los dos estallara como una bomba.

-¡Oh! Pero que poco considerado eres con tu tío favorito.

El menor de los morenos se cruzó de brazos.

-Eres mi único tío-masculló frío.

-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas. Hace mucho que no te veo en las cenas familiares que tan amablemente organiza tu querida madre los domingos.

Pese a que parecía un buen argumento, Itachi no se lo trago. Conocía de sobra a ese hombre para saber que su presencia no era mera preocupación o casualidad. Y lo peor de todo, es que ahora era él quien se encontraba peligrosamente alarmado.

-He estado muy ocupado-contestó el menor después de un rato.

Madara le lanzó una mirada traviesa que tuvo la virtud de helarle la sangre al otro, era casi como si sus ojos estuvieran escondiendo algún secretillo que lo entretenía bastante. La sensación de peligro creció en Itachi.

-Tengo sed. ¿Me podrías traer un vaso de agua?-ante el asfixiante silencio de su sobrino, decidió agregar-¿Por favor?-le dijo burlón.

La estricta educación recibida por Itachi le impedía dejar al otro sin al menos un recibimiento decente. Sin importar lo que sintiera debía ser un buen anfitrión.

Apenas Madara vio a su sobrino desaparecer en uno de los pasillos, que suponía llevaban a la cocina. Aprovecho la oportunidad, y levantándose con presteza se fue camino a la habitación del moreno. Abrió la puerta con brusquedad. La insana curiosidad por comprobar sus pervertidos pensamientos lo estaba desquiciando. Tenía una fuerte sospecha sobre lo que su querido sobrino hacía momentos antes de su llegada.

Grande, y muy grata fue su sorpresa.

Una visión exquisita lo recibió a través de unos ojos azulados, que se abrieron sorprendidos a la vez que cerraban con dedos torpes los últimos botones de una camisa azul oscuro, que saltaba a la vista, por su tamaño, no le pertenecía.

Deidara no sabía dónde meterse. No tenía la más remota idea de quién era ese hombre que lo miraba como si quisiera devorárselo, literalmente. Él había escuchado voces, y comprobando que el moreno tenía visitas, se apresuro a levantarse de la desordenada cama para vestirse y salir de allí lo más pronto posible, pero no encontró su ropa, y no se le ocurrió algo mejor que tomar prestada algunas prendas del otro. Se colocó un pantalón de tela oscura, y la camisa de seda que de paso le quedaban bastante grandes. Entonces, lo sorprendió el desconocido.

Mirándolo, sintió algo de temor, y se cuestionó nervioso dónde rayos estaba Itachi cuándo se le necesitaba. Bajo ningún punto de vista quería ser la ovejita devorada por ese lobo.

-Hola, muñequito, pero que lindura eres-lo saludó con voz ronca el moreno desconocido.

Aún perplejo ante esas palabras, Deidara agradeció a los dioses, o a quien fuera, que Itachi apareciera de la nada portando un vaso de agua entre sus manos. Pero allí estaba, al fin y al cabo, a su lado, mirando a ese extraño hombre como si quisiera que se quemara vivo de un momento a otro.

-Madara-la voz de Itachi llamándolo parecía destilar el más letal de los venenos, mientras apretaba con extrema fuerza el cristal del vaso-¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

El mayor de los morenos elevo una ceja, aún estudiando detalladamente al menudo rubio que con tanta posesividad su sobrino trataba de proteger. "Interesante", se dijo a si mismo algo sorprendido por la actitud de Itachi.

-Sólo daba un tour por tu hogar, hasta que me encontré a esta belleza. No deberías encerrarlo. Fue hecho para ser admirado-comentó el hombre imprimiéndole un matiz juguetón a su voz.

El cuerpo de Itachi se movió protectoramente por delante hasta tapar por completo al rubio.

-¿No nos vas a presentar, querido sobrino? Me gustaría conocer más a…. fondo a tu lindo amigo.

Las mejillas de Deidara se encendieron inmediatamente de un brillante color fresa ante la evidente insinuación. Aquello no le gustaba para nada.

El más joven de los morenos entrecerró los ojos. Furia. Una profunda y oscura furia corría por cada poro de su cuerpo. A esas alturas ya se encontraba totalmente dispuesto a olvidarse de que el hombre ante él era el hermano de su padre; que era mucho mayor que si mismo; que sentía un profundo respeto por él, o que incluso le tenía cierto afecto. No, no, no. Las palabras de Madara acababan de cruzar su límite, y temía perder la cabeza por un arrebato. Nadie. Absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de posar sus ojos sobre Deidara más que él.

-Tío, será mejor que te marches-escupió las palabras como un lento siseo de advertencia.

-¡Vamos! No te enojes, querido. Sabes que estaba bromeando-le dijo Madara a la vez que alzaba ambas manos en son de paz-No te pongas amargado, que las arrugas a tu edad no se ven nada de bien.

Deidara estuvo a punto de soltar una risilla, pero se contuvo al notar un rictus que deformó el perfecto rostro de Itachi por su bastante notable enojo.

Y de pronto, se escuchó un sonido.

¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack!

Los pedazos de cristal del vaso junto al agua yacían desparramados por el piso.

El rubio no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de espanto recorrerle la columna, comprobando en carne propia que la situación se estaba volviendo violentamente tensa. Su cabeza trabajando a mil por hora, solamente encontró una solución al momento. No era lo más elegante, artístico, ni honorable, pero servía.

Huir.

-Hn…eh…hn…yo…debería…irme-balbuceó nervioso el más joven, pasando por el lado de Itachi totalmente dispuesto a emprender la retirada. Ni loco seguía por más tiempo allí, valoraba demasiado su vida como para perderla en esos momentos, y no quería ver como el tío de Itachi terminaba como el vaso con agua.

-¡Hn Adiós!-gritó antes de emprender carrera.

Ambos hombres lo vieron salir prácticamente volando, rivalizando incluso con la velocidad del héroe de acción Flash Gordon. Itachi cerró los puños de sus manos con impotencia deseando salir detrás de él, pero se controlo mientras miraba de reojo a Madara que analizaba descaradamente toda la situación.

-¿El muñequito rubio es tuyo? ¿Me lo prestas?-cuestionó con sorna el mayor de los morenos antes de soltar una estruendosa carcajada.

* * *

><p>Entró estrepitosamente a su departamento con el cabello rubio todo alborotado, y la respiración irregular, a pesar de haber llegado en taxi, sentía que acababa de correr una maratón. Y no era para menos luego de abandonar el loft del Uchiha, todo azorado y perturbado.<p>

Sintiendo que sus débiles piernas ya no podían sostenerlo por más tiempo, se dejó caer en el suelo sobre la alfombra de la sala. Con los ojos azules algo opacos se dedico a mirar hacía la nada por un tiempo que le pareció eterno.

No se dio cuenta de cómo estaba hasta que el manto oscuro de la noche lo cubrió, y resintió la posición en la que se hallaba al notar sus piernas acalambradas.

Soltó un hondo suspiró para luego dejarse caer completamente acostado sobre la alfombra, su vista se perdió en la penumbra.

Su cabeza era un torbellino que se arremolinaba de pensamientos y recuerdos desordenados, y a los que aún no lograba hallarles la lógica. ¡Por Kami! Estuvo a punto de acostarse con el hombre que creía odiar hasta la más alta expresión de lo que ese sentimiento significaba. El problema era que ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de nada, ni de lo que sentía por Sasori, ni de lo que Itachi le inspiraba. A veces le parecía como si ambos hombres lo miraran como si fuera el centro de todo. Del pelirrojo podía entenderlo porque él había sido más explicito que el moreno con sus sentimientos, pero ¿Y el Uchiha? Ese maldito siempre llegaba y lo tomaba poniéndolo contra las cuerdas, sin escapatoria, y aunque se condenara por eso, tenía que reconocer que empezaba a gustarle eso. Era excitante, nuevo, y lo hacía sentir tan vivo.

Tal vez era hora de que aceptara que le gustaba Itachi, y que Sasori se estaba volviendo cada vez más en un querido amigo a quien estimaba mucho. Él sabía que resistirse era siempre una buena estrategia, pero cuándo alguien es capaz de atravesar todas tus barreras, y llegar a ti ¿Qué se supone que hagas?

Olió sin querer el cuello de la camisa que tomó prestada, y su esencia lo sacudió hasta el rincón más profundo de su piel. Ese Uchiha tenía un efecto tan devastador sobre su persona. En ocasiones sentía que lo odiaba hasta el último lugar de su alma, pero luego venía el azabache y hacía algo que lo dejaba fuera de base, como si fuera un príncipe azul, como si fuera el hombre que durante toda su vida, cuando se dio cuenta que era homosexual, estuvo esperando.

Resopló angustiado ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Podía volver a mirar a la cara a su "jefe" después de todo lo que hicieron? Las entrañas se le estrujaron con algo peligrosamente parecido a la excitación al rememorar el magnifico cuerpo desnudo del moreno sobre él.

¡Oh, por Kami! Ese Uchiha había cumplido su palabra. Oh, sí. El muy maldito había conseguido que le gustara trabajar para él, ser su asistente. Estar a su lado.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya le diste la noticia a la rubia de tu amiga?-preguntó el hombre completamente desnudo recostado flojamente sobre una desordenada cama, mientras no perdía detalle de la silueta de su prometido moviéndose por toda la habitación envuelto en una bata de baño color pistacho.<p>

-¡No le digas así a Dei!-lo reprendió como una madre a su hijo-Y sí, ya lo sabe. Se puso muy contento, aunque…eh…olvide mencionarle que el otro padrino de bodas será Itachi, y que quiero que me ayude a organizar la boda.

Kakuzu soltó una carcajada desganada. Aún sentía el sopor del sueño invitándolo a volver a dormir. Cerró los ojos por un momento, repitiéndose mentalmente que podía quedarse en cama al menos cinco minutos más.

-¿No piensas levantarte para trabajar?-inquirió Hidan mirándolo reprobatoriamente desde su posición.

-¡Joder, no quiero!-rezongó mientras se restregaba las manos sobre el rostro-¿Por qué no mejor seguimos celebrando nuestro compromiso? Me gustan mucho las cosas que me haces-insinuó con una sonrisa sádicamente pícara.

Una almohada en plena cara de Kakuzu terminó de despabilarlo.

-¡Pervertido, por Jashin! Levanta tu perezoso trasero ahora mismo, si no quieres que Itachi te despida.

Al otro no le quedó más que levantarse mascullando incoherencias. Caminó desganado hasta llegar al lado del albino, quien se encontraba parado a un costado del armario ocupado en elegirle una corbata adecuada para su camisa.

-Joder, serás un esposo insoportable-le susurró seductoramente al oído, para luego darle un fuerte palmazo en el trasero a Hidan.

-¡Auch! ¡Idiota!

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, y algo más despejado después de un reparador sueño sin resaca, u hombres extraños mirándolo como comida. El rubio entraba a su lugar de trabajo mucho más animado, ya que con el paso de los días ser el asistente personal de Itachi no parecía ser tan mala idea. ¡Oh, por Kami! A quien engañaba, le gustaba muchísimo.<p>

Sonrió bobamente mirándose en los espejos del elevador. Además de admitirse que su jefe le gustaba, y por ende, su comprometedora cercanía, antes de partir hacía el trabajo recibió una jubilosa llamada de parte de un alegre Hidan que no paraba de gritarle por el auricular que Kakuzu le había propuesto matrimonio, que iban a casarse dentro de dos meses, y que quería que él fuera su padrino. Ya se imaginaba ese matrimonio, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro, de que sería algo sumamente extravagante, y lleno del peculiar amor de la pareja.

Con algo parecido al batir de las alas de unas mariposas revoloteando por su abdomen, el muchacho ingreso por las puertas de cristal esperando ya encontrarse con la desagradable presencia de la secretaria del moreno. Sin embargo, el escritorio de la esbelta mujer estaba vacío, supuso que tal vez había ido por un café o a hacerle algún encargo al jefe.

Nervioso, se detuvo ante su puerta, y golpeo una vez sin ninguna clase de respuesta. Con incomodidad se mordió el labio inferior, cuestionándose qué hacer a continuación. Tal vez el Uchiha andaba en alguna reunión de negocios, aunque si se suponía que él era su asistente personal debería figurar en su agenda. Inseguro se estaba decidiendo por golpear una segunda vez cuando un sonido le erizo la piel de mala manera.

Una risa. Una risilla femenina. Una estúpida risa de mujer pensó para sus adentros.

Y sin usar el cerebro, empujo la puerta del despacho impulsivamente quedándose clavado en el umbral de la puerta, totalmente petrificado. Sintiéndose como las mujeres engañadas de las telenovelas que siempre son las últimas en enterarse de lo que hacen sus parejas a escondidas de ellas, no pudo más que observar al par ante sus ojos.

Itachi se encontraba como siempre totalmente magnifico sentado en su lujoso escritorio revisando unos papeles con una rubia. Deidara sintió la bilis subiendo por su estomago raudamente. La rubia Ino estaba a menos de cinco centímetros de distancia del rostro del moreno con casi todo el cuerpo recostado sobre la superficie de madera dejando a la vista su para nada cubierto escote, los voluminosos senos parecían gritar "Tócame, tócame", y él de la nada, ante el espectáculo, lo único que podía sentir era una profunda ira, preguntándose cuánto tiempo ya llevarían así.

Con violencia apretó las carpetas y la agenda que traía entre las manos, haciéndolos crujir levemente.

Ante el sonido, inmediatamente el Uchiha levanto la vista de los documentos para centrar toda su atención en Deidara. Su mirada oscura lo recorrió intensamente, aunque el aludido ni por enterado se dio. El rubio estaba demasiado ocupado intentando controlarse como para notar algo más. En esos momentos era como un toro que sólo veía el color rojo sangre, y nada más a su alrededor. Y quería embestir. Oh, sí. Embestir a Itachi hasta dejar bien muerto al muy canalla.

-Eso es todo, Ino. Puedes retirarte-le ordenó el moreno a la secretaria, que intento sonreírle coquetamente a su jefe, pese a que fue ignorada olímpicamente.

La rubia chasqueó la lengua, y contoneando sus caderas de manera sugerente salió de la oficina tratando de darle una imagen seductora a Itachi, cosa que no logro. Antes de salir cerro la puerta con algo de fuerza, como demostrando su descontento.

De pronto el silencio entre ambos varones se cargó como el aire pesado antes de avecinarse una estruendosa tormenta.

-Dei-la cálida voz de Itachi podría haber derretido un tempano de hielo, pero en esos momentos el rubio no sentía nada más que unas irrefrenables vibras asesinas.

Deidara lo miró como diseccionándolo en minúsculos pedacitos. Sentía un coraje tan grande que su cuerpo temblaba suavemente. En su mente algunas piezas comenzaban a encajar, ahora creía saber que hacía Itachi con Yamanaka el día que lo beso por primera vez. ¡Así que al muy maldito le gustaba tener aventuras con sus empleados! Iba, iba…iba a matarlo por ser tan miserable.

Eso no podía más que significar que lo que pasó entre ellos no era más que un juego para el Uchiha.

Sintió en ese instante que lo odiaba, aunque algo dentro de él se resintiera dolorosamente.

Y él era un estúpido. Un completo idiota de tomo y lomo. Tan tonto, que incluso creyó que estaba… ¡Oh, no! Eso no. La garganta se le apretó con una emoción tan intensa que estuvo a punto de largarse a llorar.

-Deidara….Deidara… Deidara…. ¿Qué sucede?

Al escuchar su voz tan cercana, el rubio pego un brinco haciéndose para atrás chocando su espalda con la puerta. Enfoco su atención en el Uchiha, y lo encontró a menos de un metro de distancia. El estomago se le contrajo de anticipación pues bien sabía él por experiencia propia, que tener muy cerca físicamente a ese hombre era peligroso, y muy, muy estimulante también.

Alejando esos pensamientos con violencia de la cabeza, el rubio se preparo para soltarle cualquier tontería de excusa. Por su orgullo jamás permitiría que Itachi viera cuánto lo había afectado la escenita de hace unos momentos. Se mordió los labios para luego responder, totalmente seguro de que podía controlarse, y fingir la más absoluta normalidad.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACÍAS CON ESA RUBIA HN UCHIHA? ¡MALDITO TRAIDOR HN! ¡TE ODIO!-le gritó mientras le arrojaba encima las carpetas y la agenda.

Instintivamente el rubio se llevó ambas manos a la boca, cubriéndosela horrorizado. Oh, no. Quizás tendría que aprender algo más de autocontrol.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco especialmente a las siguientes personas !SON UNOS AMORES!:<strong>

**-Karu-suna:** Holis! jajaja Dei bien que quiere XD, pero es tan escurridizo, pobre Itachi quedandose siempre con las ganas, y más ahora que esta en problemas con Dei muajajaja...pero ya se dara al completo el lemon intenso entre el par :P...Abrazos!

**-ShadowNoSleep:** Ohhh XD! espero que tu hermano este bien, dejale la violencia a Itachi, él es quien se tiene que cargar a Madara jajaja más ahora que tiene razones de sobra para eliminarlo XD. Mmmm lamento la demora :(...pero el otro capí ya se viene :)...Cariños y saludines!

**-SuZakUSeIRyU:** Saludines! :) Sí, los celos que matan... bueno ya sabes qué hizo Madara y el pobre Itachi jajaja es que con un tío así no hay quien pueda contra él XD. Gracias por tus buenas intenciones! Ahora estoy bien feliz, y motivada ya con el 9 capí muajajaja. Abrazos!

**-KyuChanxD:** :D grandes y buenisimas vibras para ti también. Me alegra leer tus comentarios :)...uhh jajaja adivinaste Madara tendrá un papel importante, pero como catalizador, es que es un viejo muy astuto XD. Y Sí, habrá un lemon Hidan-Kakuzu para cuando se casen :)...¡GRACIAS POR SER TAN BELLA PERSONA CONMIGO! besos!

**-mirnadei:** jajajaja XD que sadica me saliste, y de seguro ahora si que descuartizaste a Madara ups! y más a Ino. Lo siento, es que quiero que aclaren sus sentimientos primero antes de que tengas el derrame nasal definitivo jajaja...pero no falta mucho. Bueno, gracias por tu bello apoyo, linda! Besos.

**-andiee:** Gracias a ti x ser siempre tan constante y dejarme comentarios! :) espero este llendote bien en todo, y que el trabajo no te tenga estresada XD. Cariños. Sayonara.

**-K-H Weasley-Hitachiin F-G:** Holas! Gracias por tu dato de amor yaoi, me he pasado x ahí, y espero tener más tiempo para leer algunos fics. Bueno, con calma si lo va a desvirgar, pero tiene que esforzarse "el que quiere celeste, que le cueste" jajaja mmm yo creo que lo hará como en el 10 o 11 capí muajaja. Bueno Gracias por tu review! Eres un sol.

**-DeidaraNekoful:** Eres un cielo de persona, leí tu mensaje, y ya estoy aquí. Espero que todo este excelente para ti, y dime ¿Cómo lo hacemos con el dibujo?...Te mando muchos abrazos, tu opinión es muy importante para mi. Cariños de osos :D

**-hinamor007:** ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! jajaja Xd si Itachi va a sufrir muajajaja, y lo va a hacer mucho en el capí 9, te lo aseguro. Ojala te siga gustando el fic. Besitos.


	9. Chapter 9

Holis!

Lamento tanto la tardanza en actualizar, espero me perdonen :(... desde ahora en adelante, como le quedan pocos capis al fic, espero actualizar más seguido.

Abrazos y cariños!

* * *

><p><strong>Perverso Tormento<strong>

**Noveno Capítulo**

Una poderosa ráfaga de extremo placer y regocijante satisfacción lo recorrió por completo al escuchar y analizar sus palabras. Era la primera vez que tenía una reacción tan fogosa de parte del rubio dirigida tan íntimamente hacía él. Y si es que no fuera, Don perfección Uchiha, tal vez hubiera saltado como crio la mañana de Navidad por toda su oficina de la tremenda felicidad que sentía.

Aquello era como la mejor de las victorias, o la más poderosa de las drogas.

-¿Estás celoso?-lo cuestionó sumamente satisfecho y malicioso. Saboreando cada una de las expresiones que se dibujaron en el precioso rostro del rubio.

Deidara palideció, luego abrió la boca para decir algo que nunca salió de sus labios, después infló las mejillas en un mohín infantil, hasta que termino gritando.

-¡TE ODIO, MALDITO UCHIHA HN!

Itachi se largo a reír, en una ronca y estimulante melodía. Una risa muy poco común en él.

-Vamos, Deidara. Estas exagerando las cosas. La señorita Yamanaka sólo estaba mostrándome unos papeles que debía firmar antes de nuestra reunión.

Al pobre rubio sólo le falto una nube de vapor saliendo de arriba de su cabeza para terminar de señalar lo enfurecido que estaba, algo que se incrementaba con la pasmosa pasividad del moreno. Con todas las intensiones le lanzó una mirada de azuloso veneno.

-Vaya, perdóneme Señor Uchiha por no saber que los papeles se firman… ¡En los senos de las secretarias hn!-le espetó sarcástico, sacando más sonrisas arrebatadores de los sensuales labios del moreno.

Hastiado de todo, y resoplando como un animalito furioso, y herido de muerte. Deidara intento recomponer su faz, y largarse de allí, antes de que a su boca le diera por seguir hablando tonterías. No quería delatarse más de lo que ya sus impulsivas acciones habían demostrado.

El moreno adivino enseguida lo que el otro pretendía hacer, y antes de que se moviera, se abalanzo contra él, empujándolo con cierta brusquedad hacía la puerta cerrada de la oficina. Allí lo retuvo, apretándolo posesivamente contra él, sintiendo que se mareaba ante las marejadas de placer que le producía tener a ese chiquillo entre sus brazos. Sabía que nunca se cansaría de disfrutar de la gama de emociones que él le traía a la vida sólo con su simple presencia.

-Me gusta verte celoso.- le susurró con voz sedosa contra su oído, haciendo más intimo el contacto si es que era posible-Te ves delicioso.

En seguida el Uchiha pasó a morderle eróticamente el lóbulo de la oreja, lamiendo la piel expuesta con su húmeda y cálida lengua.

-¡Suél…Suéltame…. Bastardo hn!-le gritó con la voz entrecortada, casi jadeante el rubio.

Su vulnerabilidad, y esa sensación de haber dominado a la enfebrecida fierecilla se inyectaron en la sangre del Uchiha como un poderoso y letal afrodisiaco, y casi enseguida busco con su boca la del contrario, capturándola en un beso demandante, sometiéndolo a él, y a la incursión de su lengua. Mordisqueó su labio inferior, tironeándolo con pasión mientras de la garganta de Deidara brotaba un enardecido gemido de placer.

Era imposible para el menor no gemir mientras sentía la desesperación y la necesidad del mayor por él. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas corresponder ese beso cargado de intensa pasión, pero no podía.

La confusión estaba volviéndolo loco.

Sintiéndose desesperado, y apunto de dejarse vencer por la presencia del Uchiha, y entregarse a él, el rubio aún con algo de raciocinio, utilizó una de sus bien torneadas piernas para golpear en la canilla al moreno, que pillado con la guardia baja se apartó del menudo cuerpo en el acto, y bastante adolorido.

Su rostro definitivamente expresaba lo molesto que estaba ante la impulsividad del rubio.

-Bien merecido te lo tienes, Uchiha hn-le habló casi en un gruñido.

Consciente de que esa era su oportunidad para salir, se permitió un último comentario que le supo amargo.

-Y para que te enteres maldito imbécil…. ¡RENUNCIO HN!-le soltó antes de salir cerrando la puerta con un estruendoso portazo.

Como llevado por los demonios, Deidara llegó hasta el primer piso del majestuoso edificio, aún no creyéndose del todo lo que había pasado, ni lo que había hecho. Se dijo que no era el momento para auto-lamentaciones, pero si quizás para controlarse un poco, ya que la gente que lo había visto pasar, y la que estaba a su alrededor, comenzaba a mirarlo raro, como si llevara un enorme insecto colgado en el rostro.

Por esa misma razón entró al servicio de caballeros, y en seguida coloco la cabeza debajo de un helado chorro de agua. Tal vez así podría enfriarse, y calmar un poco la aún latente sensación de los labios calientes de Itachi sobre los suyos.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

-¡Oh, Vaya! ¡Pero que agradable sorpresa! El muñequito.

El simple sonido de esa perturbadora voz logró que el menor diera un abrupto brinco, alejándose del lavabo. Se maldijo internamente ¿Acaso Kami tenía algo contra él ese día? Y lo peor es que ni siquiera había terminado el día.

-Hola, ¿Me recuerdas? Soy el tío de Itachi. Madara Uchiha-el hombre se le acercó- Pero que cara traes… ¿Qué sucede, muñequito? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones… o fue mi sobrino?

Deidara decidió ignorarlo, ya no quería más quebrantaderos de cabeza, ni malos ratos. Sólo quería huir, y además tenía clases en la universidad ese día. Así que se dirigió a la puerta del servicio, mas una figura más alta que él se interpuso en su camino.

-Hn, Apártate-le habló cabreado, sin dignarse a dirigirle ni una sola mirada.

Madara Uchiha lo escruto con deliberado descaro.

-Te dejare salir con una condición-le sonrió macabramente-Cuéntame ¿Por qué no estas trabajando, en estos momentos, con nuestro querido Itachi? Lo vi bastante cabreado hace unos minutos, parecía que iba amatar al primero que se le cruzase.

Una mueca de desagrado se dibujo en el atractivo rostro del menor ante la mención del moreno.

-Ya no trabajo para él hn. Renuncie-terminó por decir en voz baja.

Aquello le extraño de sobremanera a Madara, pero se cuido de no mostrarlo abiertamente. Se sonrió internamente, tal vez podría divertirse un poco a posta de la debilidad de su sobrino.

-¿Y ahora dónde vas?

Deidara se sintió renuente a responderle, pero aún seguía tan molesto e inusualmente herido que termino por responder.

-A la universidad. Tengo clases hn.

"Perfecto" pensó con avidez el empresario, a la vez que su cabeza iba calibrando un plan.

-Te llevó, y después me recompensas acompañándome a cenar.

* * *

><p>En pleno taller de arte, Deidara intentaba ignorar a sus compañeros, que se le acercaban cada tanto en busca de ayuda, para lograr concentrarse de buenas a primeras en su escultura. El problema era que por más que mirara el montón de arcilla sólo veía el atractivo rostro de Itachi, haciéndolo temblar de ansias y molestia. Hubiese querido gritar y armar un escándalo de proporciones, como su explosiva personalidad se lo pedía a raudales, pero la poca cordura que le generaba estar en una clase de su maestro Sasori, y bajo su atento escrutinio, eran razones suficientes para frenarlo por el momento.<p>

Su cabeza era un lío, y no dejaba de preguntarse si tal vez sobre exagero lo visto en la oficina del moreno, y en verdad este sólo trabajaba con la blonda.

Harto de sí mismo, el rubio deshizo todo el trabajo avanzado en esa clase hasta dejar un montoncillo amorfo de arcilla entre sus manos. Se lo quedó viendo con los ojos azules velados, como si no se encontrara allí, sino en un lugar tan lejano que nadie podría tener acceso a él.

Sasori fijó sus ojos en el reloj al fondo de la sala, y viendo que les quedaban sólo un par de minutos antes de que el timbre sonara, se envalentono a hacer algo que llevaba carcomiéndolo desde la última vez que se enfrento con el rubio.

El pelirrojo se aclaro la garganta, y en el acto, todos los ojos de sus alumnos se clavaron en él.

-Joven Deidara, necesito que se quede después de clases.

El rubio se paralizo en el acto, cerrando sus ojos con pesar. Tener que hablar con su maestro era la guinda del pastel ¿Cómo decirle a ese hombre que le había dado tanto, que sólo tenía ojos para el insufrible Uchiha, después de todo lo que había pasado?

Al final, aparentando una calma que no poseía, el joven artista espero hasta que todos sus compañeros de clases se retiraran del aula para quedarse a solas con su maestro. Un extraño nerviosismo se apodero de él, y dándole la espalda al pelirrojo se apoyo contra una de las ventanas de la sala, recargando su pálida frente contra el frío vidrio.

-¿Y bien hn?-musitó quedito.

Sasori tomó aire profundamente.

-Sé que aún debes estar molesto por mi comportamiento en tu departamento, y te entiendo-una sonrisa triste afloró en los delgados labios del maestro-Yo mismo sigo enojado conmigo por dejarme llevar. Lo lamento. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a trabajar con ese Uchiha, si es lo que deseas.

Pese a la disculpa, Deidara aún notaba la sutil molestia en el otro.

-No importa ya hn-le respondió con cierta indiferencia.

El pelirrojo resoplo frustrado. Le parecía que no estaba consiguiendo nada con el rubio, ya que esté último aparentemente había impuesto una barrera entre ambos.

-¿El Uchiha y tú son novios?-la pregunta se deslizó de la boca de Sasori sin que pudiera contenerla, aquello lo torturaba.

Deidara se tensiono entero antes de animarse a responder algo.

-Eh…-el rubio abrió la boca, aún sorprendido por la pregunta-…no lo sé.

El artista vio a los lejos un auto conocido aparcar, y recordó repentinamente el encuentro con Madara esa mañana.

-Debo irme-se apresuró por agregar, girándose abruptamente con la intención de irse- Gracias por todo hn.

Aquellas últimas palabras le dolieron hasta el alma al mayor. Sentía casi como si se tratara de una despedida al intento de relación que habían tenido, y ya no quedara más que amistad y la afable relación entre dos personas que comparten gustos en común.

-No olvides la exposición del fin de semana. Espero verte allí-le dijo a modo de despedida el pelirrojo antes de que el otro abandonara la estancia.

El rubio ladeó el rostro regalándole una sonrisa.

-Allí estaré. No me perdería por nada el espectáculo de marionetas.

* * *

><p>-Y bien, muñequito. ¿No me dirás que fue lo que te hizo mi sobrino para que renunciaras?<p>

Deidara se atraganto con el agua que bebía ante el abrupto cuestionamiento, e incómodo se removió en su silla, maldiciéndose internamente por haber aceptado cenar con ese hombre. Aquel individuo no le daba buena espina, en especial su perturbadora sonrisa con esos oscuros ojos escrutadores. A pesar de ser un Uchiha no le provocaba lo mismo que Itachi.

¡Oh, ese bastardo de Itachi! Sólo el hecho de evocar su imagen, no hacía más que su corazón golpeteara furioso, ansioso y hambriento de él. En su interior había una parte que añoraba con locura su presencia, y que le reclamaba el haber renunciado, y haber cortado, quizás para siempre, la posibilidad de estar a su lado. Pese a que tiempo atrás se hubiera burlado de aquellas ideas, en el tiempo presente no hacía más que extrañar al moreno, su presencia; sus endemoniados ojos ónix, incluso su personalidad fría y poderosa. Todo de él.

-No tengo porque responder nada hn-le dijo con cierto tono acido, una vez salió de sus ensoñaciones Uchihas-Permiso, voy al servicio de caballeros.

Madara siguió con la vista un par de segundos a la figura del menor, luego tomó su celular con una única intención en mente.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Deidara regresó, y esforzándose por terminar esa extraña velada de la mejor manera posible, se obligo a terminar de comer, y a tolerar los odiosos comentarios del extravagante tío de Itachi. Aún le costaba creer que Madara tuviera la misma sangre del otro, definitivamente esa familia era muy peculiar, y la idea de saber algo más de los demás familiares le producía escalofríos.

Una vez el camarero le trajo su postre, un delicioso mouse de chocolate, Deidara sintió que al fin se relajaba después de un día con tantos altibajos. Sin embargo, todo se le derrumbo en cuestión de segundos, apenas supo que él estaba allí. Sus sentidos le alertaron de su presencia casi como si sus cuerpos hubieran sido diseñados para buscarse.

-¿Interrumpo?-la gélida y escalofriante voz se filtro como el más puro veneno por el cuerpo del rubio, quien asustado levantó la vista de su postre para ser atrapado por la penetrante, y evidentemente furiosa, mirada de la razón de sus delirios.

El mayor de los Uchihas observaba a ambos totalmente divertido. Eso era mil veces mejor que ir a un circo.

-¡Oh, querido sobrino! Que bueno que hayas recibido mi mensaje. Me temo que tengo algunos asuntillos por allí que atender, así que te agradecería que llevarás al lindo muñequito a su casa en mi lugar-explicó con completa desfachatez el hombre, mientras se levantaba de la mesa recogiendo su elegante saco. Era un hombre inteligente, sabía muy bien cuando era el momento y el lugar adecuado para emprender la retirada-No te preocupes, yo ya pague la cena ¡Adiós tortolitos!-se burló finalmente Madara antes de marcharse sintiéndose totalmente satisfecho de que su plan al final haya resultado.

Luego que el moreno mayor se fuera finalmente, la oscura tensión entre ambos hombres, que se encontraban sentados en la mesa del elegante restaurant, se volvió insoportable. El rubio luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no prestarle atención a Itachi, y comer lo que le quedaba de postre tranquilamente sin que el copioso sudor en sus manos hiciera que la cuchara resbalara, mientras el último sólo buscaba una manera de sosegarse, de lo contrario, la indescriptible ira que sentía seria superior a sus capacidades racionales.

Y es por todos los demonios, no entendía cómo Deidara había terminado cenando con su tío, con esa apariencia tan tranquila, casi como si lo que pasaba entre ellos no importara, o no significara absolutamente nada. Aquella posibilidad lo aterraba. No estaba dispuesto a perder al menor por nada en el mundo.

-¿Qué hacías con mi tío?-lo cuestionó con dureza, luchando para que los celos y la rabia no se filtraran en su voz.

-Que te importa hn-le respondió mordaz, apretando sus labios, ofuscado-No eres nadie para entrometerte en mis asuntos.

Aquello fue como una certera puñalada en el pecho para el Uchiha.

-¿Estás seguro? No me pareció así esta mañana, con la escena de celos que me armaste.

Un abrupto sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del rubio. Que negó con la cabeza repetidas veces como si le hubiera dado amnesia, y aquel episodio nunca hubiera tenido lugar.

Los oscuros ojos de Itachi lo atraparon enseguida, tan hermosamente perfectos, que parecían penetrarle hasta el alma a Deidara, que incómodo optó por la salida más fácil, y esa era poner la distancia física más grande que existiera entre ambos.

Sin siquiera responderle, el artista se levanto abruptamente, y como un poseso salió lo más aprisa, que sus temblorosas piernas le permitieron, del restaurant. No iba a darse el lujo de dejar que el moreno viera cuánto le afectaba. Aún no sabía que quería el empresario de él, y no pensaba arriesgarse en vano.

Itachi soltó un finísimo resoplido de contenida frustración, a la vez que dejaba, como un dulce placebo, que su tormento personal, creyera que llevaba la ventaja, y había huido lo suficientemente lejos de él. Le estaba dando su tiempo. Un respiro, antes de la tormenta.

Se sonrió con arrogancia para si mismo. Era una pena por Deidara, el pobre realmente creía que podía escapar de él. Debió saberlo desde un principio.

Era suyo.

Cuando para Itachi ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente, fue en busca del menor con toda la elegancia, y ese aire todopoderoso que lo caracterizaba. Y no tuvo que buscar mucho por las calles, ya que lo encontró caminando, algo cabizbajo, por una avenida poco concurrida. En seguida, le dio alcance, y tomándolo intempestivamente por uno de sus brazos, lo giró para que ambos quedaran frente a frente, con los cuerpos pegados tan íntimamente, que cualquiera que pasara por allí, no dudaría ni un segundo de que se trataba de una pareja de amantes.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-lo increpó el moreno, fingiendo una calma que no sentía, mientras lo seguía reteniendo fuertemente por una de sus muñecas.

El menor forcejeo durante un rato con el otro, pero al ver que el asimiento era inquebrantable termino por rendirse.

-Lo más lejos de ti, Uchiha hn.

-Realmente crees que te dejare ir-le habló con una solemnidad, y seriedad tal, que el ojiazul estuvo casi seguro de que su corazón estuvo muy cerca de sufrir un paro cardiaco- Entiéndelo de una buena vez, Deidara. No voy a perderte.

Y era ahora o nunca. El momento en que pudiera entender de buenas a primeras porque el Uchiha se empeñaba tanto en ir por él, en buscarlo y encerrarlo en su oscura red de seducción.

El rubio sintió una fría ráfaga de aire nocturno acariciarle los cabellos, antes de atreverse a hablar.

-¿Por….-tuvo que aclararse la garganta un par de veces antes de continuar-…. por qué hn?

Ambos se miraron por segundos que se les antojaron eternos, hasta que el moreno con extrema lentitud, acercó una de sus manos hasta la blanquísima mejilla del otro, en una sutil caricia.

-Porque te amo.

* * *

><p><strong>Agradezco a estas bellas personas por sus constantes reviews:<strong>

**-Karu-suna:** Gracias x ser tan linda! :) ehh el lemon viene en el capí 10 x fin! es q era importante para mí dejar claros los sentimientos de Itachi antes de algo +. Ojala te guste este capí, espero tus comentarios!

**-Kurumy3:** Gracias! y ya no queda tan poco. Cariños!

**-Nahiel:** Uuu lamento demorarme tanto, pero tuve muchas cosas. Ojala te siga gustando el fic, ya le queda poquito, y me cuentes qué tal. Saludines!

**-LittleMonsterStick:** jajajaj síiiiiii todos hemos tenido de esos momentos, y para Dei era vital así comprende mejor sus sentimientos. Ufff espero sigas aún el fic :).. y Sasuke hará una aparición en los últimos capí Uuuu jajaja. Que estes bien!

-**DeidaraNekoful:** Perdoname! No pienso abandonar el fic, sólo no tuve mucho tiempo :(.. y ahora he vuelto. Gracias por ser tan dulce, y preocuparte x mí, y espero ver que ocurre con el dibujo. Muchismos cariños!

**-andiee:** Uff jajaja y me sigo demorando XD. Pero la dosis de celos dio resultados, y al final Madara no era tan malo como creían jajaja. Me gusta mucho leer tus comentario (Gracias) espero leerte pronto. Sayo.

**-KyuChanxD:** Muchas buenas vibras para ti también! :) ufff ojala ahora Madara te caiga mejor, mira que se esforzo x juntar a los tortolitos, y al fin Itachi hace su declaración para que vengan los lemons jajajaja Wiiiiiiii. Lamento no haber puesto nada de Hidan y Kakuzu, pero es que quiero dedicarles casi todo un capí, que la parte hot se viene extensa XD. Gracias por el apoyo. Cariños!


	10. Chapter 10

Holis!

No tengo perdón, han pasado meses, y lo lamento mucho. Ojala no hayan olvidado el fic, y por ahí espero que sigan habiendo amantes del Ita/Dei.

Bueno, ya le queda poquito al fic, a lo máximo 2 o 3 capítulos. Espero este les guste, que me costo sacarlo.

Gracias a quienes se han dado el tiempo por leer el fic, tanto a los anónimos como aquellos que me dejan comentarios.

Advertencia de Lemon jojojo

Abrazos y mucha luz!

* * *

><p><strong>Perverso Tormento<strong>

**Décimo Capítulo**

El auto aparcó a un lado de los elegantes edificios departamentales. Afuera reinaba un silencio casi sepulcral, y sólo se podían ver las luces de diversos faroles encendidos por todos los lugares del recinto. Deidara ahogó un gemido de anticipación, casi ni podía respirar con todo el peso de la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas. Ladeó un poco la cabeza, y las entrañas le ardieron. Itachi lo estaba mirando como si fuera a caer sobre él de un momento a otro, y sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que el joven esperaba que lo hiciera. Era el depredador más magnifico que conocía, y ahora no sentía ni una pizca de recelos o dudas por él. Mucho menos después de aquella sorprendente confesión en plena vía pública, luego de la cual lo cogió de una mano y prácticamente lo obligó a ir junto a él en su costoso automóvil.

-No hay nadie hn-susurró el rubio. Estaba completamente seguro de que tenía las mejillas encendidas. Cohibido y excitado no podía apartar los ojos de los suyos.

Itachi tensionó los labios, su sensual boca se le antojo irresistible. No sonrió del todo, pero el rubio estaba seguro por el brillo de sus ojos oscuros, que algo lo estaba divirtiendo verdaderamente.

-Ordené que tan sólo se quedaran algunos guardias. Soy dueño de todo el complejo. No quiero a nadie merodeando cerca de mi pareja.

El menor rio, y su risa le calentó el alma al empresario.

-¿Tu pareja hn?-dijo él como pensándoselo-Te recuerdo, Itachi, que no has hecho nada como para que lo sea-lo retó con los ojos azules brillantes. Se sentía pletórico después de conocer los sentimientos del Uchiha.

Él se movió en su dirección, y en seguida Deidara, que ya había colocado antes la mano en la manilla de la puerta, la abrió con rapidez, saliendo disparado hacía el exterior.

-Cobarde-lo oyó murmurar.

Deidara lo observó paciente salir del vehículo. Al instante le dio un vuelco el corazón. Al ver aquella forma alta y musculosa, notó la agitación en el estomago, como alas de mariposa rozándole las paredes. Parecía un guerrero de antiguas épocas, peligroso, intimidador y aún así apuesto y sensual. El joven estudiante siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, la forma despreocupada y fluida con la que se movía al acercarse. Su cuerpo tembló de pura anticipación.

-Estás loco por mí-afirmó él atravesándolo con sus profundas pupilas ónix.

El rubio intentó contener la risa, pero le fue imposible. Itachi Uchiha era todo lo que podía desear. Incluso su petulante satisfacción masculina y autoritaria seguridad, todo en conjunto, eran demasiado atrayentes como para fingir lo contrario.

-Ya te gustaría hn.

-No puedes evitarlo. Sin duda se debe a que soy guapo e irresistible para ti.

Él volvió a reírse, y empezó a alejarse en dirección a los imponentes edificios, pero no consiguió avanzar demasiado. El moreno se había movido con una velocidad increíble y ahora lo alcanzaba por detrás con sus zancadas fáciles y fluidas. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se inclinó para rozarle el lado del cuello con el calor de su boca.

-No huyas de mí, pequeño cobarde. Sabes que te necesito con urgencia.

La excitación recorrió el cuerpo de Deidara sólo con aquel contacto. Itachi olía a limpio y fresco, y sus ropas estaban inmaculadas, atrayéndolo cada vez más a él.

-Hombre arrogante hn-replicó con indignación fingida. De repente, no importaba su fanfarronería juguetona. Tenía una fuerte necesidad de él, sentía como un rayo deshacía sus entrañas y las convertía en lava fundida, jamás había sentido tanta necesidad por alguien.

Itachi lo atrapó con sus fuertes brazos y se adentró con el menor por la entrada de la residencia donde tenía su Loft. Apenas y tuvo completa consciencia Deidara de cómo avanzaron tan velozmente, ni de por cuáles pasillos pasaron, si tomaron el ascensor o no, simplemente notó como el moreno buscó su boca con una fiera dominación que topó con las apasionadas exigencias de los labios sedosos de el mismo. Ambos acababan de ingresar a una habitación, que supuso era la alcoba del mayor, pero al rubio ni siquiera le importo ese detalle.

Las manos de Deidara aparecían por todas partes, y le quitaban la ropa, insistiendo en deshacerse de ella. Una vez quitada la camisa de diseñador de él, siguió el contorno de sus hombros, de sus pectorales y costillas, y de la amplia espalda también. El menor exploró la piel de Itachi con la punta de los dedos para asegurarse de que era real, de que lo estaba sintiendo, de que estaba allí, a su lado.

Su propia ropa, una simple camiseta azul, le parecía pesada e incómoda, un fastidio para su piel de pronto tan sensibilizada. Ayudado por el Uchiha la levantaron y la sacaron por sobre su cabeza con desesperación, para luego bajar el cierre de sus jeans, que fueron a parar al piso hasta dejarlo sólo con sus bóxers blancos. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre él y la dura figura de Itachi, pues le gustaba tanto sentirlo estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Se acurrucó más a él, pues lo quería hundido a fondo en su interior, que ocupara todo resquicio de piel suya.

-No te puedes llegar a imaginar la magnitud de lo que siento por ti-le dijo él. Su voz sonaba ronca mientras llevaba a cabo su propia exploración. Se hincó de rodillas delante suyo, y alzó la vista a su mirada azul y provocativa, al fuego y las llamas de sus ojos.

Itachi lo cogió con firmeza por sus delgadas caderas, y lo empujó hacía delante para poder tocar cada centímetro de sus muslos de satén, pues acababa de bajarle de un tirón la ropa interior. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado para él y le concediera un momento aparte del universo, un instante que podía durar eternamente, para ser consumido por completo por esa maravilla de chiquillo que había conocido de manera tan imprevista, por la firmeza de sus músculos, la suavidad de su piel, el brillo y la seda de sus cabellos, la sensualidad ardiente en la profundidad de sus ojos azules como zafiros, e incluso por sus largas pestañas, rubias e impenetrables. Le parecía tan hermoso, tal milagro de luz y alegría en su vida, que por un momento las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordar sus ojos antes de tener ocasión de pestañear para disimularlas. Kakuzu, su amigo, siempre había tenido razón. Enamorarse era lo mejor que te podía pasar en la vida.

Descansó la cabeza sobre sus muslos, mientras sus manos, para nada ociosas, iban en busca de acariciar todo a su paso, con extrema dulzura, casi como si le estuviera rindiendo un tributo. El menor se estremeció, conmocionado por la marea de emociones que lo atacó.

Entonces, Itachi encontró con su boca el calor de un muslo sedoso y dejó un largo rastro de besos, cada uno de ellos en agradecimiento por lo que le habían concedido. Seguía admirado por haberse atrevido a confesarse a Deidara. Su amor por él. Había pronunciado en serio aquellas palabras, con todo su ser. Definitivamente el compromiso de ambos iba más allá de lo imaginable. Estrechó con manos posesivas su pequeño trasero, lo atrajo hacía él. El corazón del rubio lo invocaba, y su aroma tan dulce, a flores, sólo lo incitaba a aliviar su necesidad. Itachi solamente quería procurarle placer, que todo fuera perfecto para él en su primera vez: la propia noche, el contacto con su boca, sus manos, su cuerpo dentro del suyo, enlazándose como deberían haber estado desde los orígenes del tiempo.

Deidara gritó al sentir el primer contacto de sus labios en la parte más sensible de su anatomía. Su cuerpo ya no parecía suyo, pertenecía al Uchiha, para que lo acariciara y tocara, para que lo besara y explorara. Él encontraba lugares secretos cuya existencia desconocía, puntos tan placenteros que no tenía otro remedio que aguantar indefenso mientras él anegaba su cuerpo con oleadas de un éxtasis inconcebible. Tuvo que rodear con sus dedos la gruesa melena de cabello oscuro para mantenerse sujeto al piso, y no caer tembloroso ante ese majestuoso hombre.

Buscando aire entre jadeos, Itachi se levantó y le cubrió la boca con los labios, a la vez que sus manos lo tocaban ansioso, y lleno de hambre. Entonces, caminando hacía atrás empezó a echarlo sobre la blanda cama que había en la habitación. Él se libró de sus últimas prendas, y se acomodó sobre el menor. Tenía el cuerpo endurecido y agresivo mientras le separaba los muslos con las manos y lo obligaba a rodearla la cintura con las piernas, mientras sus manos se escabullían entre medio de sus piernas iniciando una tortuosa preparación. Le arañó el cuello con los dientes, complacido de los interminables gemidos que hizo brotar en el rebelde jovencito, para después descender por la garganta hasta encontrar los rosados pezones, que lo incitaban a tomarlos con su boca.

Deidara se apretó aún más contra sus dedos, pues quería tomarle en su interior, retenerlo como parte suya para siempre. Su anhelo era tan riguroso y doliente, una necesidad tan intensa que tuvo que atraer la cabeza de él hacia arriba para poder encontrar su piel con la boca. Sus pezones ahora eran torturados por las manos grandes y cálidas del moreno. El rubio ahogó un gemido entre el dolor y el placer, cuando notó cómo se estremecía el cuerpo de Itachi al deslizarse dentro de él. El joven empujó sus caderas con la intención de forzar la penetración completa, pero el Uchiha se negaba a moverse, en cambio, lo agarró por la nuca y lo elevó hasta que sus bocas se fundieron del todo, y sólo entonces se hundió a fondo en su interior de una sola estocada, llevándose entre sus labios aquel primer gemido, aquel primer momento que lo volvió suyo para siempre.

Itachi oyó su propia voz gritando ronca, el placer era tan intenso que no podía permanecer callado. Apretó las manos, una en el cabello de Deidara, y la otra extendida sobre su trasero. Cuanto más a fondo lo penetraba, más desenfrenada era la respuesta. La fricción, fiera y apasionada, lo retenía y luego lo soltaba con un erotismo tremendo.

Deidara movió el cuerpo al ritmo del suyo, con desenfreno, sin inhibición. Le quería a él tan dentro como fuera posible. Itachi le estaba tocando lugares inconcebibles, y tirando por tierra sus simples ideas sobre erotismo, y sexualidad. Él le cogió al instante las muñecas y estiró sus brazos hacía arriba, para sujetarlo debajo, mientras inclinaba la cabeza hasta su torso. El rubio soltó un gritó cuando el mayor pegó la boca a su erecto pezón, ya dolorido y sensitivo por la terrible necesidad. Itachi respondió hundiéndose aún más, penetrándolo con más fuerza, manteniéndoles al borde de la consumación.

-Itachi…. por favor…hn-se encontró susurrando Deidara, con convulsiones cada vez más fuertes.

Él desplazó la boca hasta su garganta y jugueteó sobre su piel, primero con los dientes y a continuación con la lengua. Dejó un rastro de besos en la parte inferior del pecho, y a continuación los dientes encontraron la tierna piel. Le dio un breve mordisco al que siguió el calor húmedo de su boca. Deidara pronunció entre jadeos su nombre e intento liberarse de sus brazos para poder atraerle hacia sí y forzarle a aliviar las llamas que lamían toda su piel, el fuego que ardía descontrolado entre sus piernas.

Entonces lo mantuvo quieto, embistiendo todavía más a fondo con su cuerpo, con las líneas del rostro marcadas por el ansia. Era un estado salvaje, igual que su pasión y necesidad. Lo penetró aún más, y con más dureza, precipitándose dentro de él una y otra vez.

-Te deseo tanto. Creo que moriría sin ti. Me gusta como estás, frenético de necesidad, incapaz de estar sin mí-se inclinó para prodigar atención a sus pezones, que succionó con fuerza-No quiero que esto se acabe, jamás.

Su erección era tal, que su miembro estaba tan hinchado por su semilla y la ferocidad del fuego entre ambos, que el cuerpo de Deidara parecía a punto de explotar. Se arqueaba recibiendo una descarga tras otra, como si aquello nunca fuera a acabar. Acabar. Gritó a viva voz al alcanzar el clímax blanco interminable, temeroso de que si se prolongaba mucho moriría de puro placer. El moreno continúo de todos modos con la boca en su garganta.

-Te quiero así, gritando mi nombre para que te suelte, pero deseando que siga eternamente-murmuró contra su piel-Rogándome para que ponga fin a esto, y suplicando que no finalice nunca.

Lo poseyó por completo, su mente y su corazón; su cuerpo y su alma, su mismísima sangre, declarándolo suyo mientras mantenía su orgasmo, hasta que la tormenta de fuego también lo consumió a él, y su cuerpo reaccionó a los ruegos desesperados del menor. Impulsó sus caderas una y otra vez y se enterró a fondo vertiendo su semilla dentro de él. Enredó la mano en su cabello para sujetarlo mientras su cuerpo alcanzaba la liberación, llevándoselo consigo, dando vueltas sin control hasta que ya no fueron ni Deidara ni Itachi, hasta que se convirtieron en éxtasis y fuego, unidos en un solo ser.

Deidara yacía atrapado debajo de él, incapaz de creer la explosión vivida entre ellos, incapaz de creer que él pudiera provocar dentro suyo una reacción física tan demoledora para su mente. Incluso ahora, sucesivas oleadas reverberaban en su cuerpo, y sus músculos convulsos continuaban aferrándose a su gruesa erección.

Itachi permaneció tumbado un momento, con la boca en su garganta, hasta que se inclinó un poco más para tomar posesión de su pezón, tan tierno y firme. Con cada succión, notaba el calor líquido que se precipitaba entre sus piernas como respuesta, desde su mismísimo núcleo. El cuerpo de Deidara estaba tan excitado que el mero roce de sus dedos sobre su piel lo hacía jadear. Le pasó los labios con delicadeza, sin la menor agresividad, con un ritmo sosegador que pretendía calmarlo.

Notaba como aún lo sujetaba, la manera en que su cuerpo lo retenía. Itachi continúo moviéndose con suavidad y ternura, aliviando cualquier irritación que hubiera causado su ruda conducta para una primera vez.

-Me encanta sentirte. Eres un milagro en mi vida, Deidara-siguió con las manos los elásticos músculos de la piel de seda del menor.

Deidara entrelazó las manos tras la cabeza de Itachi, y cerró los ojos, entregándose al suave balanceo de aquel cuerpo, a la fricción aterciopelada que prometía dar alivio a las terribles exigencias que aún notaba en su cuerpo. Con un fluido movimiento, el moreno se giró llevándoselo con él, temeroso de que su peso fuera excesivo para el joven. El artista se sentó al instante, cambió de posición para poder arquear la espalda, cabalgando sobre él a su propio ritmo. Cada movimiento lo acercaba más al objetivo que tenía en mente.

Le gustaba observar el rostro de Itachi, su sonrisa de satisfacción, la admiración en su mirada oscura. Tenía los ojos absortos en él, contemplando la línea de su garganta, su cabello, y su torso oscilante. Le hacía sentirse infinitamente sensual, mientras movía así las caderas, aceptando toda su erección dentro de sí, observándolo mientras lo observaba. Ahora su cuerpo volvía a arquearse de placer. Arrojó la cabeza hacía atrás, y rozó con su pelo la piel de Itachi, lo cual intensifico su reacción, y él embistió a fondo dentro suyo, una y otra vez, aumentando la fricción hasta alcanzar el siguiente clímax, aún más demoledor. En esta ocasión lo experimentaron al unísono, en perfecta sincronía, y los arrojo a los dos juntos por un mar de color y belleza.

Deidara soltó un lento suspiro, apoyándose sobre el torso de él, jadeante.

-No….no puedo creer que estemos juntos de esta manera. Sin duda estaremos acabados de aquí a un par de años hn-le dijo mientras delineaba círculos con sus uñas por su piel.

Itachi cerró los ojos por un momento, disfrutando el momento. Tenerlo a su lado, era todo lo que podía querer de la vida.

-La pasión entre nosotros no hará más que crecer con los años, pequeño-le respondió con una sonrisa burlona y del todo petulante.

-No sobreviviré hn-advirtió el rubio, echándose el cabello detrás del hombro con un aire sensual, con sus ojos azules aún ardiendo de pasión, y llenos de amor.

* * *

><p>Aquella noche el Museo Contemporáneo de Tokio, abría una nueva exhibición que pretendía mostrar técnicas del antiguo Teatro Kabuki, unidas al celebre arte de marionetas del artista Sasori, reconocido en toda Asia y Europa. Como la fiesta de apertura era financiada en conjunto por el Museo y la revista Vogue Japan, en ese momento la crema innata de la sociedad se encontraba reunida. Era la oportunidad perfecta para que artistas, famosos y gente de elite, se engalanaran.<p>

El acto de inicio, luego del discurso del director del Museo, tendría lugar en uno de los patios centrales, donde por lo general se ponían las esculturas más grandes. En esos momentos allí, había un par de marionetas gigantes, con unas expresiones en sus rostros que hacían creer que estaban vivas.

-El maestro se demoró casi siete meses en terminarlas ¿No te parece que son magnificas hn?

Itachi Uchiha giró su rostro hacía su acompañante que observaba embelesado las marionetas, y aunque reconocía la vibrante chispa del Arte en las figuras, sus preferencias personales iban por gustos más clásicos, y aquello le parecía demasiado monumental e innecesario, sin contar con que no le agradaba para nada el autor de dichas obras.

-Supongo-musito distraído, mientras bebía un sorbo de la copa de Champagne, que sostenía con natural elegancia.

Deidara chasqueó la lengua, y meneó la cabeza un par de veces.

-Eres un aburrido Uchiha hn.

Itachi le sonrió socarrón, y lo cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Al instante, el rubio sintió un agradable calorcito recorrerle las entrañas.

-¿Y cuál fue tu ayuda?-lo cuestionó, mirando a su alrededor. La estancia estaba llena de gente, elegantemente vestida, como él, que llevaba un clásico traje Valentino negro, impecable de pies a cabeza. En cambio, su acompañante, al que tuvo que obligar a vestirse, iba con un traje Armani de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta burdeo, sin corbata. Desfachatado y artístico como su personalidad- No veo ninguna escultura tuya por aquí. Eso es lo que me gustaría ver, no esas feas marionetas.

Deidara soltó una risita, y cuándo se preparaba para responderle, comenzó la presentación interrumpiendo sus palabras. De un momento a otro, el lugar se llenó de luces de colores que contrastaban, y una música, con remixes de los últimos artistas Pop, cambió el ambiente hasta que las marionetas comenzaron a moverse al estilo Kabuki. La audiencia exclamo sorprendida, al ver la inusual danza entre las marionetas.

El rubio ensanchó una sonrisa traviesa, contando los segundos por lo que se aproximaba. Apretó la mano de Itachi, y lo miró con complicidad.

Un estruendo junto a sonoros aplausos se oyó a sus espaldas, pero el par no les prestó atención. Por el rabillo del ojo Itachi vio las luces de colores de los juegos artificiales iluminar el cielo nocturno. Allí estaba la colaboración explosiva de su artista. Iba a soltar una oscura carcajada, pero los labios impulsivos del menor se lo impidieron. Respondió el beso con vehemencia, fascinado por su gusto y la forma que tenía de encenderlo.

-Eres precioso-le susurró contra los hinchados labios al separarse.

Deidara se sonrojo adorablemente.

Rato después, dentro de una de las galerías de pinturas, Itachi observó a una distancia prudencial como su amante felicitaba al pelirrojo. No pudo evitar la ola de celos, pero esta vez los controlo mejor. No tenía motivos para dudar o sentirse inseguro por el menor, si ya desde hace varios días estaban completamente juntos. El artista ya no era rival para él.

Un momento antes de marcharse hacía sus respectivos hogares, el rubio se ausento para ir al baño mientras Itachi lo esperaba. Una figura, que ya se esperaba, se acercó a él, mirándolo con extrema seriedad.

-Felicitaciones por la exposición-lo saludó el Uchiha con su habitual seguridad, y con un ligero tono malicioso.

Sasori se guardó un insulto para sus adentros. No estaba allí para armar una escenita como la que protagonizaron en el departamento de Deidara tiempo atrás.

-Tú ganas, Uchiha. Dei te escogió, y yo no me interpondré-le dijo calmadamente-Pero si lo haces sufrir, te golpeare hasta dejarte irreconocible, y después lo conquistare y me quedare con él.

-Esta bien-le respondió, mientras estiraba la mano como si estuvieran sellando un acuerdo de caballeros. Sasori se la estrechó, y ambos se miraron desafiantes-Lastima que no te daré la oportunidad para hacerlo-le habló socarrón antes de soltarlo.

El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se calló al ver al rubio venir hacía ellos. Cuadrándose de hombros, se despidió con un ligero gesto de manos, y se alejó de la pareja. Quería a su alumno con un amor que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, y prefería ahorrarse el dolor de verlos juntos. Tenía que aprender a dejar ir a Deidara.

-¿Qué hablabas con Sasori hn?-lo cuestionó el menor una vez llegó a su lado, mirándolo suspicaz. Había visto a su maestro irse, como si huyera de ellos. Y aunque lo apenaba no haber sido capaz de corresponderle a sus sentimientos, se sentía feliz al lado del arrogante moreno ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho antes?

Itachi lo miró con dulzura, derritiéndolo. Él hacía que se sintiera privilegiado pues sabía que el empresario era frío en su trato, y sólo en su presencia se ablandaba.

-Dejábamos los asuntos en claro. Nada por lo que debas preocuparte-le comentó antes de acercarse al rubio, y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, en un cálido y reconfortante abrazo a la vista y paciencia de quien quisiera verlos.

El menor correspondió el gesto entregado, antes de escuchar al moreno murmurarle al oído con voz ronca.

-Deidara, quiero que vivas conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis agradecimientos especiales a quienes me dejan reviews. SON UNOS AMORES:<strong>

**-Karu-suna:** Hola, bella. Mucho tiempo, lo siento. Ojala te haya gustado también este capí, y bueno no quería a Madara como alguien malo XD, por fin todo esta tomando el orden que debería. Ahora falta la boda, y que sea Dei quien diga si ama o no al Uchiha. Saludines!

**-kurumy3:** Sorry por la tardanza...y al fin el lemon! de aquí en adelante pondre lemon en todos los capis q queden jojojo. Gracias por el apoyo!

**-andiee**: Ahhh Gracias por tu tiempo! Me gustan mucho tus reviews jajaja, y espero no haberte decepcionado con el capítulo. Vere si aparecer tu amigo Madara en el próximo capítulo jajaja. Al fin Itachi fue un seme 100% jajaj. Cuidate, y ojala no estes con tantos examenes. Abrazos!

**-Nana-chan Yamamoto:** Que bello tu review! GRACIAS XD. Ufff espero que este lemon te haya gustado, y me hace feliz que el fic te haya dejado encantada, se le pone el corazón para escribirlo :). Ya me contaras que tal el capí. Muchas bendiciones, y suerte en todo. Espero que este bien tu corazón, no queremos que te nos enfermes.

**-Skyrus no Danna:** Gracias por leer el fic, y esperar por el hasta el final, ya le queda poquito. Falta que Dei se declare jajaja. Gracias por darte el tiempo de dejar un comentario, y ojala te siga gustando. Besos!

**-AiyumeritaNf:** Holaaaaaa! tus reviews son muy importantes para mí, y es una pena lo que paso con el tema del dibujo, pero si aún quieres hazlo como más te parezca, esa es tu colaboración creativa, y lo dejó en tus manos. Muchas bendiciones para ti también, que todo te salga como más lo quieras. Gracias por tu constante apoyo y preocupación. Grandes abrazos, y espero saber de ti!

**-Derama 17:** Gracias! es muy agradable saber que lees el fic. Cariños!

**-ddeiSmile:** Ohhh OMG Mi infiel prometida apareció jajajaja. Te habías perdido igual que yo jajaja. Bueno se desnudaron bastante aunque no fue en plena luna de miel jajaja, ya veremos como nos va con la nuestra ¿Dónde nos vamos a casar?. Quiero una despedida de soltera con Itachi desnudo, bien activo y lleno de chocolate ¿Ya?. Abrazos, Dei, y no te pierdas tanto que me dejas llorando por tu amor en los rincones, y termino embriagada con tequila 0.0. Besos.

**-ShinigamiXD:** Aloha! XD que genial que hayas encontrado el fic, y te haya gustado. Ufff sí que pasaron por cosas la parejita, del odio al amor hay un solo paso, y es la dinamica de ambos. Mmm antes de terminar Sasuke hara una visita jojojo pero no puedo adelantar si solito o acompañado jajaja. Y de Hidan con Kakuzu bueno queda lo más importante, la super boda. Cruzo los dedos porque te haya gustado la continuación. Grandes abrazos! Bye.

**-mirnadei**: Hola! A todos se nos olvida de vez en cuando leer fics, la vida real como que a veces te absorve. Que rico que te gustara la declaración y el mousse de cholocate jajaja., y Madara no era malo, sólo un tío retorcido que fastidia a sus sobrinos XD. Deidara ya no se va a quedar solito, pero si Sasori ¿Lo quieres? :). Cariños, y gracias por comentar. Nos leemos!

**-Ashuri:** Ohh Gracias por encontrar bueno el fic! Espero sigasa leyendolo. Cariños!


End file.
